


[蛇盾X詹]When a boy is Desperate...男孩絕望時

by play781choy



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Orgasm Control, Prisoner of War, Sex workers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 83,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/play781choy/pseuds/play781choy
Summary: 當James看見門口站著的男人時，他真的覺得自已的心跳漏了一拍。「Steve？」他本能地叫著，可對方沒有回答。那確確實實是Steve的臉，James保證自己沒弄錯，畢竟，在他們分道揚鑣前那張臉可占據了James三分之二的人生。（又曰：漫版蛇盾在讓雷霆唧被火箭射出去之後，終於發現自己愛上了一直跟在身邊的小助手...於是他找遍了各個平行宇宙，終於找到另一個仍然愛著蛇盾的Bucky...）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文三觀不正，慎入。
> 
> 然後，Captain/隊長是指漫畫版蛇盾(我有改一點設定...別較真)  
> 冬兵是漫畫版的Bucky，  
> James獨指這個世界的Bucky，  
> Steve是這個世界James的蛇盾。

1.

當James看見門口那個男人時，他真的覺得自已的心跳漏了一拍。

「Steve？」他本能地叫著，可對方沒有回答。

男人從漆著紅底黑星的木門陰影中走了出來，讓頭頂那盞滋拍作響的黯淡紅燈照出了更多細節。

那確確實實是Steve的臉，James保證自己沒弄錯，畢竟，在他們分道揚鑣前那張臉可占據了James三分之二的人生。

可，那不是Steve。更短的金髮、更明顯的肌肉線條，和更近似於一個現役軍人的站姿——Steve四年前就退伍了，而如果James每天新聞裡看見的不是替身，那四年繁忙的辦公桌時光就算沒磨光他的肌肉，多多少少還是磨掉了他一絲不苟的軍旅作風。

他最近還蓄起了鬍子，至於是為了好看還是為了顯穩重就不得而知了。

這讓他警覺了起來。

「你是誰？」他低吼道，伸手去摸矮櫃後藏著的手槍。

就算離開軍隊四年，James仍然能自豪地指著牆上的射擊金牌向所有問起的人們誇耀：前咆嘯突擊隊的神槍手、狙擊手中的第一把交椅就是他James Barnes。

只可惜這現在一點鳥用都沒有就是了。

不，還是有用的。

他的手指撫上槍托。就算他沒法再去看著Steve的後背了，但幹掉個把頂著他臉皮上門來套情報或其他爛事的混帳還是頂用的。

對方不知是不是查覺了他的動作，但向屋裡踏的腳步倒是停了下來。

他帶著審視的目光瞧著一身起皺白襯衫配上緊得不得再緊牛仔褲的褐髮男人，好一會才噴出聲輕笑。男人伸指叩叩門簷上的小紅燈，低聲道：「我還以為掛著這盞燈光的人會對自已的客人更客氣一點點？」

James愣了一下，見男人笑嬉嬉地站著沒有進一步的動靜，放在手槍上的手指便也鬆了下來。

「所以……你是來……」他有些尷尬地挪著步子。

男人點點頭。「這條街的人都對你讚譽有加喔！我很期待我的錢會花得值得。」一疊平整的鈔票被輕輕堆上門邊的五斗櫃。

James將手指滑過那疊鈔票被攤開的斷面，柔聲道：「這麼多……你不會是有什麼奇怪的嗜好吧？」

男人聳聳肩，踏進屋內笑了笑：「我要有什麼嗜好還得你教教我。這兩天，請多指教啦……『Bucky』。」

James的神色黯了黯。一個和Steve長得太像的客人。也好。

「你知道我的外號。那麼這位先生，我該怎麼稱呼你才好呢？你知道……當我們……的時候。」他將人讓進了門內，接過對方的皮夾克，嗓音敬業地放得低沉誘人。他可以做得很好的……他可以。James對自已說。對方不過就是臉長得像Steve而已。

男人頓了一頓，轉身靠在小餐桌邊，邊抓亂了頭金髮邊狀似不經意地問道：「剛才你像是把我誤認成了什麼人……他叫什麼來著？」

「沒有什麼。就是個不相干的外人。」James說完了這些才察覺到自已回應的太快了。他吞了吞口水，指著電視：「就……你知道的吧？你長得很像……Steve Rogers，那個參議員。幾乎每週電視裡都得看到幾遍。」

「但我那時都還沒站到燈光下，」男人敏銳地指出，向他靠得更近了點：「你認識他？」

「沒人不認識他。」James梗著脖子干巴巴地道。

也許是察覺了James的牴觸，男人沒再逼問什麼，退回到原本靠著的桌邊，對著還勉強笑著的James柔聲道：「『Captain』，你可以叫我Captain。我的『Bucky』。」

 

James款款踱到男人身前，啞聲道：「『Captain』，哼？您也是軍人，現役？」嘴上說得輕巧，可James腦子裡卻亂成了一團：這個男人和Steve的相似處實在太多，連「Captain」——這個在咆嘯突擊隊那幾年裡他已經叫得瑯瑯上口的稱呼——也是。這讓他心裡沒來由地不太踏實。總不會真是Steve改了裝扮來作弄自已吧……不，不可能。James在心裡搖了搖頭，手指緩緩沿著自已的白襯衫腰線滑上胸口，一顆顆地解著自已的扣子。

Steve不可能再來找自已了。在他有生之年。

他決定讓自己的職業習慣上身，探探這位客人的口味。

「在軍隊裡吃素太久了，來這兒吃頓好的？嗯？或者——」James眨巴著水亮的眼睛微笑著歪歪頭，上下觀察了一瞬後，又換了片眼色湊近男人的耳朵邊，慢慢地吐著氣音挑逗道：「家裡留著意中人，想借物思人——」

他偎近的身子被一股巨力扯開，直直按下了地面！

男人抓緊了他棕色的短髮，按著不讓他抬眼。

「不要妄想揣度我，賤人。就做好你的事。」男人的口氣冷得像塊冰，James低著頭翻了翻白眼：果然是第一次出來嫖的，來找高級貨卻連點情趣也不懂。

算了。他瞥了眼被他塞進了床底的鈔票們。這傢伙付的價，也值他幾塊瘀青沒錯。

何況這一來他也算摸熟了這位客人的口味。

他在男人鬆手時微微顫抖著抬起頭，眼中已汪了一潭清水，又故作鎮靜地不讓它們滴下來。

「我很抱歉，先生——」

「Captain，」男人幾乎是冷硬地立刻出口訂正道，但一撞上他含淚的雙眼，卻又像躲避什麼刺眼的光線似地錯開了視線。「別忘了，你得叫我Captain。」

「我很抱歉，Captain。」James從善如流地改了口，心底暗笑。他抓準了讓這位客人心軟的方式——這點對在這條街上討生活的人可格外的重要，免得哪天惹到了什麼操紅眼的變態時他們還得靠這個技能自保——可他不只要這男人心軟，他還得快點兒讓他那話兒硬起來才行。他可是靠後面這項撐起自己在這條街上的不敗神話的。

然而，鬼使神差地，還沒過腦子思考他就已經側過頭，露出領口下自己平日接客怎麼也不可能讓客人看見的左肩近頸部那一列猙獰的傷疤，低聲說道：「Cap，能碰碰我嗎？」

話才出口James心裡就暗叫一聲糟：別說他平日就算讓客人撕了他的衣服也會想法子將這段手臂藏在暗處，更糟的是這個動作、這句話——他曾這麼做過，不同的場景，另一個相同面孔的人——換來的是和曾經的摰友老死不相往來的下場。

這個傷疤代表著他曾經的妥協、一度軟弱的證據，而如今，他竟然將如此倒人性致的東西呈現在一個出手闊綽的客人眼前——他可還指望著對方如果對今明兩晚的服務滿意，能許下更多的報酬和光顧次數，然後也許他就能夠……

他就能夠像那天他甩到對方臉上的那句一般，靠自己的力量離開這片土地了。

但一切都完了，James想。就算他的確在剛才的一眼中捕捉到對方微微吞咽的興起反應，但想來看見這片噁心的傷疤，即使他還能僥倖賺上對方這兩晚的錢而不被揍一頓後甩門離開，讓對方再回來之類的想來也是不可能了。

他訕訕地悄悄轉回頭來，縮著肩膀想將傷痕擋好，肩頭卻被對方穩穩地壓住了。然後一晃眼，他人已經坐上了金髮男人的腿上，那顆毛絨絨的金色腦袋就埋在那團扭曲的皮膚之間，細細地親吻著那凹凸起伏的死皮。

James渾身一陣戰憟。

那雙冰藍色的眼睛在那段堪稱溫柔的吻中撲簌著閉上了。他幾乎在對方伸出舌頭的瞬間就顫抖了起來，而那一抽屜用來讓事兒變得好辦點的小玩意他連一樣都還沒拿出來過。

「……還疼嗎？」對方那和Steve幾無二致的聲線含著不穩的情緒，James下意識地伸出手來輕輕撫過對方柔軟的金髮，就像無數次他曾在Steve夜間情緒崩潰時做過的那樣梳理著那個顫抖著躲在自已懷裡的男人的金絲。

「不疼了，早就不疼了……」他喃喃唸著曾經也講過無數次的話，拍撫著堅硬的背肌。

都像上輩子了似的。

這一片詭異的溫馨氣氛在男人輕輕地剝下James襯衫的左袖時瞬間消失無踪。James飛到遙遠回憶中的思緒在男人過長時間地盯著那截肌肉略有些變形卻依然結實美觀的左臂的視線中緩緩飄回了原位。

「戰中負傷，很幸運的還留著。」James看著對方漸漸變冷的眼神點了點頭，沒阻止男人莫名其妙地拖過自己的身子在左肩胛骨的位置又摸又捏。

男人又一次推開了他，悵然若失地四顧了一陣又望向窗外——真是諷刺，他連這個動作都和Steve像得不得了——James順著他推拒的動作滑跪到了地面，重拾起了他幾秒前似乎扔到另一個宇宙去了的職業道德，無辜地看著對方一笑：「別這樣，Captain……無論如何，今明兩晚你都擁有我。我會讓你感到值回價錢的。」

他已經從男人的動作神情猜到了大概——和戀人一起上了戰場，負傷，過命的交情，然後戀人永遠也回不來了……甚至從對方說過的話來猜測，他的「戀人」說不定到死都不知道他愛著對方。

會是個難搞的工作，James直直地望進對方的眼中，用牙齒拉下了男人的褲鍊。可他能搞定的。

就算只是為了他自已，他也得要搞定的。

 

2.

布魯克林這塊小區是平時沒什麼正經人會光顧的地方。

不，這兒的治安不錯——處在政府法治地帶和巨型恐怖組織Hydra中間的緩衝區，兩邊的人馬都不願越雷池一步。

這也是這片小區裡紅燈高掛卻總是不會被取締也沒人來找過麻煩的原因。

而也是因此，這兒成了James的落腳之處。

James跪在金髮男人的面前，用臉頰溫柔地磨蹭著男人半勃的性器。「您有把好槍，Captain。我得教教您怎麼善用它。」他用舌頭靈巧地勾劃著男人漸漸變得更有存在感的東西，眼睛含笑地偶爾向上一瞥那個顯然沒有什麼經驗、沒兩下就似乎快要淹沒在慾海中央的男人撲扇的長長睫毛。

他記得自已也曾經這樣教過Steve，當對方終於向自己坦言他男女通吃的時候。

「沒問題，Stevie。讓你James哥哥教你怎麼搞定男孩和姑娘們。」當年的他拍拍還在抽身高的金髮男孩，絲毫不以為忤地跪下地面嘻笑著要把「泡遍布魯克林沒敵手」的嘴上功夫教給他。

而如今他也跪在地上，宛如昨日重現，可這是個奇怪的、有著他朋友臉與聲音的陌生人。伴著奇妙的既視感，他終於讓牙齒勾開對方的內褲，任那根粗大得嚇人的肉棒彈上他的臉蛋。男人的手指在他親吻他的柱身時穿過他的頭頂，頓了一下，滑上他襯衫下光滑的背脊。他在伸出舌頭的同時拱起背依向對方的碰觸——臣服與依賴，很少客人不吃這一套——然後悄悄地引導著對方的膝頭擦過他的乳尖。

金髮男人——Captain——在膝蓋碰上James胸前堅硬的肌肉時倒抽了一口涼氣，緩緩動著腿頂開本就鬆鬆掛在對方身上的衣料，讓還覆著牛仔粗布的小腿一遍遍研磨過James赤裸的肌膚。

「你很……嗯……結實，反應很快。怎麼會做這一行的？」Captain慾情難飾的低啞嗓音落在James頭頂，只引起對方一笑。微溫的氣流倏然撲上性器敏感的肌膚，令Captain全身都震了一下。他喘了口氣緩了一下，低頭正好碰上棕髮男人似笑非笑的清冷目光。

「當一個男孩絕望了……他會賭一口氣，去證明他真的沒打算回頭了。」James俯下身來用指尖輕點著愈發精神起來的大傢伙，自言自語似地道。

「向誰……唔！」話才問出來一半，Captain還沒喘勻的氣就全被一陣直竄脊椎的快感噎了回去。

James猛地將他的東西一吞到底。

「嗯……」含著將自已的嘴完全撐到無法動彈的大傢伙，James抬眼望著對方黯得只剩一圈湛藍的眸子發出誘人的低聲呻吟。喉頭的震動激得對方一個挺腰，幾乎戳得他乾嘔起來。James狠命壓下咽反射，邊活動起快要動彈不得的舌頭和頸部服侍起那條形狀完美的陰莖，一邊將雙手撫上男人粗狀的大腿，一吋吋地鑽向衣料包覆下緊緊繃著的肌肉——卻在即將掀起對方上衣時被阻止。

「不……，」Captain緊蹙眉角，喘息著將James鑽上胸前的雙手輕輕的抽了出來：「不准掀我的衣服。就這樣……」

James挑眉，將雙手滑出對方鬆鬆的掌握，反過來引導著對方將手放上他的臉頰，碰他被戳出龜頭形狀的頰側。

「操……操……」那張漂亮的臉蛋在意識到自已碰到了什麼時不由得收緊了手指，兩根姆指就隔著層薄薄的皮肉摸著那根在James口腔裡律動著的東西。「操……Buck……你是我此生最美的事物的集合……可……」

那句不成聲的呢喃在James深吸了口氣準備再給對方點猛的嚐嚐時悄悄地鑽進他的耳內。他愣了一下，抬起頭，正望進一雙包含了太多複雜意味的汪洋中。

然後一切就亂套了。

當對方扯住他的短髮時他其實算做了點心理準備——你知道的，那個尺吋，還是個有點PTSD的軍人——可他還真沒準備好面對這個。在整條街的同行都一致在談到James會或甘願或不甘不願地豎起姆指前，James當然碰過不少的客人。而在這一行，你不用幾個月就能把人最私密卑劣的一面閱盡，而他還上過戰場、掙過軍功，論殊死格鬥或臨機應變James自認就不是最好也至少能在個還算和平的小區裡保住小命。

但那雙手腕像鋼鐵一樣。那雙押著他的頭就往下按的手腕。他只堪堪足夠放鬆喉嚨到不被那個狠壓直接噎暈的程度。但後來的他就無能為力了。

Captain讓雙手包覆著那顆形狀驚人地熟悉的頭顱，一下下重重地操進那個濕熱又緊緻的甬道。

快感和加速掠過的回憶令他飄浮在意識的真空之間，他完全沒有察覺身下的男人漸漸開始拚命掙扎起來。

_關掉……_

_那不是Steve……_

_這不是真的，這不是真的……_

恍惚中，他看見了那個有著條金屬手臂的男人冷冷地盯著他，然後所有的影像都淹沒在一片炸裂四散的火光和絕望的吶喊中——

 

有一瞬間James真的以為自己會死。他花了痛苦的半秒去思考要不要把鞋底的薄刃抽出來，最後估了估自己的閉氣紀錄後決定暫時還是別和鈔票過不去。Captain直接將龜頭擠過了他的喉頭，一遍遍地戳在那後方柔軟的肉壁上。他知道對方已經差不多完全沒意識到自己在操的是誰的喉嚨了——而這點令他驚訝又疑惑：他看的人足夠多，剛才Captain看著他想著的那人確實在Captain心中有著足夠的地位，而就算是對方沒察覺到他的感情吧……這股把對方往死裡操的氣勢是怎麼？

而當對方粗暴的動作時間超過James閉氣經歷的一半時，他開始試著揉抓對方的褲管。他的喉嚨火燒似的疼，唾液一股一股地湧出他被磨得發紅的嘴唇，和控制不住的淚水及汗液一同將他的臉弄得一團亂。James完全無法理解對方在這種力度之下為何還能撐得那麼久。

他不再試著控制自己的咽反射——他實在也沒有餘力做保持清醒以外的事了，而一旦昏過去，James還真沒把握自已能再醒得來——手指揉抓的動作轉為節制的捶打。他知道一部份有軍人背景的傢伙會享受身下人的掙扎，可他不能示弱到把對方的施虐慾全勾出來。

他真心不想把腳底那把保命的刀子刺進有著張Steve臉的男人身體裡。

Steve……

可他也許早就不在乎James會不會這麼做了吧。

James搖搖欲墜的意識後方有個聲音冷冷的這麼說著。

於是他將顫抖的雙手抽離男人的大腿，抖抖索索地覆上了他扯著自己頭髮的手背，隨著男人再次下壓的動作一同使勁一按——

然後他突然就能夠呼吸了。

「謊言……」在氧氣湧入造成暈眩的空白之中，金髮的男人——Captain，Steve，誰還管呢——帶著哭音的低泣突兀地響起在James本應因為缺氧而陷入恐慌的腦袋中。男人將還未軟下的性器從被插得太深入而劇咳不止的James口中抽出，扯起他的腦袋將人整個從地上拎起，放上窗枱。「我受夠得對你說謊了……」

乾燥溫暖的手指抹過James被射得一團亂的臉頰，他感到一雙柔軟的唇瓣輕輕地印上他的，過了好久仍然只是碰著，怯怯地沒有進一步動作。

「……我愛你……我愛你啊，Buck。」

James暈眩的腦袋突然驚醒過來。

然後那唇忽地後退了，手指離開了他的臉頰，來到他的胸口。

「……好險，如果對象不是你，也就沒所謂了……」

他抬眼，正撞上那雙美麗的藍眼睛第二次冷下來的一瞬。

 

3.

「你究竟是誰？」James抹著臉頰，望著逼上身前的高大身影沙啞地道。金髮男人在昏暗吊燈的照射下拖著長長的影子，幾乎將James衣衫不整的軀體完全罩在黑暗之中。

窗外隔著玻璃傳來吱呀的開門聲和散漫的拖鞋拽過木梯的響動——Brandy，那個東歐血統的女孩總在這個時間犯菸癮——金髮男人一把扯過窗簾拉上了，伸手將James蒼白的臉蛋握著抬高了一點，細細地審視著。

「……他們說你是這條街上最好的，因為你能演好所有人們夢中浪蕩的婊子——」男人——Captain緩緩說著，手指漸漸收緊。「——可那不是我來這的目的。我唯一的要求就是閉緊你的嘴！你這張髒嘴所說出的每個求歡的單詞都是對他的侮辱。而如果你夠乖……」

他探手入口袋，手指夾出一張小小的長方形黑卡。

當看清楚那張寬不到三公分的小卡究竟是什麼時，James原本疼得皺起的眉頭都一下子撫平了。

那是一張身份卡，除去這條街外的所有所謂良民口袋裡都有的平凡卡片。它登錄著所有可以作為身份識別的資訊——DNA、虹膜、指紋等等——在當今的合眾國要辦任何事都得需要的一張卡片。

這條街上幾乎所有掛著紅燈的人們夢寐以求的東西。天價的平凡身份。

James賭的那一口氣。

而它上面顯示出的竟赫然是James自己的臉。

「這兩夜的價錢我已經付清了，而這是個小甜頭——它登錄的指紋、虹膜等資料都和你本人吻合，但DNA會在海關的屏幕上顯示出完全不同的另一個人，事後一點痕跡也不會留下——這會是你乖乖聽話的獎勵：離開這個國家。在我滿意之後。」Captain說著，將那張卡片的一角輕輕刮上棕髮男人的鼻尖、紅唇、喉結……最後停留在隨著男人劇烈的喘息而微微起伏的腹部。

James的目光就這麼跟了它一路。

結束了。

只要他服侍好眼前的男人，這不堪的日子就真的到頭了。

可疑惑和希望的聲響同樣震耳欲聾——這個男人身上有太多的謎團——他有著Steve的臉、知道他進入這條街後就幾乎埋葬的外號、知道他想離開。

還有，那張卡裡的資料，他又是從哪兒弄來的？

「你是怎麼……」

金髮男人勾起唇角，放開他的臉蛋打斷了他的疑問：「滿意的話，吻我，然後在咱們結束前除了床上該出現的句子之外什麼都別說。你敢多說一個字，我就毀掉這東西。」

他證明似地將夾在雙指中間的小卡片捏得彎了起來。

James咬了咬牙：罷，就算這真是Steve設的陷阱他也認了——而他心底有一塊小小的地兒在喊著Steve不可能這麼做——他傾身向前，將被操得紅腫濕潤的唇瓣貼上男人乾燥柔軟的雙唇。

 

Brandy深深地吸了口混濁的白霧，呸掉剩餘的菸屁股，又探手去摸短裙口袋裡揉得皺巴巴的菸盒。每天差不多這個時候她大概都剛準備要接這天的頭一筆生意，把燈掛起來前如果沒出來外頭抽掉兩根駝牌她就打不起精神陪出笑臉來見上門的不管男的或女的。

不遠處「碰」的一聲震響嚇掉了她才抽出一半的菸盒。她抬頭一看——噢，那是Yasha的屋子。

這倒讓她有些驚奇。剛才那聲好像不只是尋常操幹會弄出的動靜啊？

不像她，Yasha的屋子幾乎每晚這時都已經有人。他有張漂亮的臉蛋，能讓被客人弄疼了躲在巷子底哭著想家的女孩破涕為笑的甜嘴，而那個笑起來眉眼彎彎的年輕人可不像大多數在這兒賣的男孩兒，他的拳頭不只足以應付來找麻煩的混混。

他還揍過那個Brock Rumlow，Hydra出了名的惡棍。兩年多前才來到這街上的Yasha，破爛的軍外套配上把打空了的狙擊，十足十的就是個逃兵——也沒什麼稀奇的，那時剛好就是Hydra正式脫離「稍微大一點的黑幫」而成了個不折不扣的恐怖組織翻上檯面的那會，街上除了難民就是逃兵。

可他用那把空狙擊和兩把小刀揍跑了Brock Rumlow，而且沒和大多數戰場上逃走的大兵一樣選擇換個安穩點的城市按個DNA樣本找點活幹。他揍跑了Brock Rumlow，然後扔了那把狙擊和身上幾乎所有的東西，和他們這些沒有身份的人們一起在這條街上掛上了紅燈，過起跟著月亮一起上工的日子。

即使是合眾國在歸國將領Steve Rogers和國務卿Alexander Pierce的聯手下又漸漸回歸平靜的現在。

不管怎樣，剛才那聲究竟是Yasha又把哪個過火了的傢伙掄飛了，還是他們今晚玩起了什麼別的遊戲？

 

Brandy脫了鞋光著腳踩過堆著垃圾的泥地靠近那扇窗前。

 

Yasha什麼樣的客人都接，不分男女、不論客人想獨個來還是一次一夥。而只要價錢談得攏，她還見過對方陪客人玩些連她這個入行五年有餘的老鳥都目瞪口呆的遊戲。

所以其實她走過來大概只是帶著點兒好奇——她絶不會假正經地不承認自己對那個棕髮的年輕男人沒有點特別的情緒，而且總有些期待能看見那男人臉上掛著不管是不是裝出來的情慾——她偷窺過幾次他和客人幹得熱火朝天的現場，也因此才有機會見到那個男人在對方扔來一捲鈔票走人後靜靜地跌坐在牆角裡望著手心的某樣金屬物事發呆。

小破屋內昏黃的光線透過拉得不嚴實的窗簾透了出來。Brandy走到窗檯下，聽見熟悉的規律的碰撞聲響起。她從那寬不到十公分的窗簾縫隙裡看進去——

「噢幹。」女孩低叫道。

那——那不就是Steve Rogers將軍嗎？

 

當那男人一捅進來時James反而鬆了口氣——這絶不是他的Steve。不會是他的Steve。然後他好好地感謝了某個可能早就忘了他的神突然回頭的眷顧：他今天把燈掛上前準備得蠻充足，所以當那傢伙幾乎毫無技巧地拉開他的雙腿一捅到底時他還有點餘力能忍住差點出口的尖叫。

可即使明知道對方不是他的Steve，當那男人像極了Steve的臉喘息著貼到他耳邊啃著他的軟肉時，他還是渾身顫憟了起來。

「你好緊……Bucky……Buck……啊……夾得爽透了……」男人低啞的氣音吐在James敏感的耳殼裡，即使下身的動作粗暴得像是場強姦，James還是露出聲顫抖的呻吟。

恍惚中，他只記得要笑，覺得自己所有的「專業技能」都在離他而去。

啊……Steve，Steve……

他伸出雙臂環上男人的脖頸，腦海裡閃過的卻是四年多前Steve最後一次在他身邊的場景——

 

「你再說一次？」Bucky不可置信地轉頭望向從小一起長大的夥伴，覺得手裡裝著咖啡的鋼杯冷得嚇人。「Nick Fury被暗殺了？」

Steve——很快就要是上校了——皺著眉頭坐在行軍床旁，目光堅定地望著冒著熱氣的咖啡壼。

「是，剛才已經回報確認了。」他說，拎起了壼子給自己倒了一杯。「我得回國去。」

「是啊！我們當然得回去——我就不知道我們還在中東這裡瞎胡鬧什麼——得查出殺了Nick的兇手，還有——」

「不，」寬厚的手掌輕輕按住了Bucky提起槍的手臂，不容拒絕地將他按回了床沿坐下：「時機成熟了，我得回去指揮Hydra。」

帳篷內突然靜得只剩下Bucky自己的心跳。

「你說……什麼？」他喃喃道，然後嗆出一聲笑：「嘿Steve……別，拿Nick的事情開玩笑超不厚道的。夠了，這真的不好笑。」

他搖搖晃晃地撞了撞身旁友人的肩膀，笑聲活像隻快渴死的小狗，可金髮男人的眼中沒有笑意。

「我在邀請你和我一起，Buck。」Steve一雙汪洋似的藍眼對著友人眼中漸漸消失的笑意，緩緩伸出一隻手：「這場海外戰爭就是個幌子，Pierce利用Hydra的爪子製造了幾個國際危機，把Nick大半的軍力都引出海外，執行了洞察計劃——國內二十五場暗殺，國外的還在進行中，事實上我們參與的行動裡就包含了幾個。現在本國的軍方和政府都握在Hydra的手裡了。沒有波及平民，一如我的要求——堪稱完美。」

他攏上James的肩，微笑道：「你幫著我塑造了世界的新制序。有一天台面上的Hydra會像這場談出來的戰爭一樣被平定，然後戰爭就真的完全消失了。Buck，陪著我，要建立起新秩序是很累人的，咱們從小就在一起，來幫幫哥們？」

「你知不知道自己在說什麼？」James渾身都發起抖來，身旁熟悉而本應令人安心的微笑在腦中像電視畫面似的後退——他覺得自己被包在一片劣質的玻璃水缸裡，一切都又清楚又不真實。「Hydra做了那麼多……那些實驗……那些破壞……我……」他低頭看著自己制服下的左臂，被綁在手術台上的記憶又清晰地在腦中閃過。

Steve——Steve Rogers，Captain America，隨便了——皺了皺眉，點頭道：「我會處決掉Arnim Zola，我本來就有這個想法了。Hydra的確不完美，可就沒有Hydra前，那些美好的事在現在的世界上也一直存在著，不是嗎？Buck？Hydra的存在反而會抑制那些脫離控製的部份，如今在Hydra掌握下的政府會比以往更加萬眾一心的，協助我讓它變得更完整……」

一記深頂將他自模糊的回憶中拉回了現實，他避開身上身份不明的男人的索吻，技巧性地將他的雙唇引導著滑下他的胸口。

背後窗外的地面傳來瑣碎的細響，James微微瞥過臉去，從厚窗簾的間隙裡看見那個化著濃妝的女孩愣愣地望著在他身上耕耘著的男人。

他翹起嘴角朝她一笑，將手指抵在唇上比了個「噓」的動作。

女孩會意地點點頭退了一點，月光下半掩在陰影中的大眼睛仍然一眨不眨地盯著他的臉。

他轉回頭閉上眼睛。

Steve……

Hydra讓你眼中的世界變得更美好了嗎？

「你愛著那個Steve Rogers。」熟悉又陌生的聲音突然在他耳邊笑道。

James心底一震，低頭望向那個正從自已的胸口抬起頭來的男人。

男人臉上的神色令人難辨，可他只是輕輕拆下James環在他頸後的手，將它們抬過那顆棕色的腦袋。

「真好啊。」 

4.

「鑑於公平原則，你可以叫我Steve。」

當那個男人將自已抽出James體外邊這麼說時，James還沒有完全回過神來。但他的下一句話他倒是清楚地聽見了：「就像我在叫Bucky時，叫得也並不是你一樣。」

他抬起頭，看著男人邊將他的雙手一起拉過頭部，邊跪上窗檯。那根粗大翹起的陰莖滲著前液晃晃悠悠地劃過他的臉頰。

男人將窗簾的繫繩結在一起，拉著James的手腕將他們鬆鬆地繫在窗簾桿上：「握好。別掙脫它。」

當James乖順地握住幾乎只是象徵性地掛在他手腕上的繩索後，男人——Captain，James決定還是這麼叫他行了——雙腿跨開在James腰的兩側，輕輕將發紅的肉棒頭部頂上James的喉結。

「我想和你說個故事。」

Captain這麼說著，挪著腰將滴落的體液一點一點地蹭上James的鎖骨。湛藍的眸子鎖定上James灰藍色的瞳孔，話聲溫柔得像在誘哄情人。

「那是個烽火連天的時代。一個間諜，潛藏得夠深、付出了夠多而達到了常人難以企及位子的間諜——」

那根大得有點兒嚇人的肉棒隨著男人沉穩的話音遊走在James結實的胸腹肌肉之間，帶著濕亮的痕跡頂著James因為對方的操弄和氣息而挺立起來的乳尖。Captain緩慢地操著James的乳頭，手掌輕撫那頭微捲的棕髮。

James配合著他的動作發出動情的輕喘，灰藍的眼眸卻在碰上對方炙熱的視線時被燙得閃爍了一下。

「——愛上了作為他副手的男孩。」

Captain微微笑了起來。那張與Steve像得詭異的臉上浮起的快樂笑容令James想到了他們相依為命的少年時代。

「但間諜當時太過愚鈍，或者是因為肩負的擔子太過沉重而沒有察覺，誤把它當成是對那少年的正義感與技能的欣賞。他仍然做著他在軍中的工作：突擊、領導、激勵。看著那個少年進行他所背負的稱號不齒的暗殺任務，即使少年的任務單中有一大半是為他而為的。」

他挺著腰，仍然微笑著，看著那個胸口和腹肌都被蹭上了自己氣味的男人演技之下的裂縫漸漸加深。

「當然，他也持續地做著他真正的工作——將可用的情報帶回到他所服侍的那方。真正的秩序之源。」

他跨下窗檯，拉開那雙修長的腿，將兩根手指伸到James的唇前示意他舔濕。他看著那雙紅唇間伸出的軟肉包裹住自己的指尖，看著從窗簾縫隙間複雜孔洞中灑落男人濕亮胸腹的黯淡月色。比月下陰影更為混濁的思緒在腦殼深處發出鱗片磨擦的細響：這個男孩，還什麼也不知道。

他將拉著銀絲的雙指按進男人被操得鬆軟的後穴裡，觀察著他的表情。

「但男孩的槍殺了不該殺的人。」

一瞬間過電的快感壓過了James對Captain「故事」的驚訝。

Captain眼明手快地抓住James反射性踹動的腿，將它架上一邊的肩頭並且加重了在他體內按揉的力道。

James差點要握不住手裡的繩索！

他入行已經四年，從頭幾次的手忙腳亂過後他就快速地抓住了不在生意中失去控制的訣竅。然而眼前陌生男人熟悉的聲音與氣息再再擾亂了他的冷靜自制，當Captain用那雙溫暖中帶著凌厲控制慾的眼睛盯著他抵上那個令人瘋狂的點，他就再也憋不住咬在口裡的尖叫！

_「我得把你交出去……Buck，我非這麼做不可。」_

他望著身下被自己的手指操得不斷嗆出呻吟聲的男人，自言自語地道：「那是……債，Buck……我非得還的債。可……」

猛地拔出手指，Captain退了兩步任由窗檯上的男人扭動著身子攤倒在那個不算大的平面上，雙手伸向肋邊掀起上衣。

「我終於又找到你了。」

他柔聲道，將衣服隨意地扔在地下，走向望見他胸口黑色猙獰的八爪印跡而雙眼圓睜的男人。

 

＊＊＊

 

James無法形容當他看見那個他所熟悉的八爪圖案再次出現在他所熟悉的男人胸口時，他心裡是什麼感覺。

他的身體倒是比主人還更快地回應了——他的雙腕幾乎在那個圖騰露出一半形狀時便掙脫了窗繩、抽出鞋底的簿刃刺向男人的肩頭——他還是無法對這個長著Steve臉的男人直接下殺手。四年前不能，現在自然也不能夠。

男人伸手，像是沒有感覺似地直接用手心接了這一刀：深可見骨，金屬與骨骼的磨擦聲刺痛了James的耳膜。但男人只是笑笑，連著刀刃一同將James的手包住了，力道大得逼出他一聲痛呼。

「完美。各種意義而言。」Captain說著，就握住他拳頭的姿勢將嚇得怔住的男人一把拖下了地上踩住。「現在，讓我嚐嚐你真正的滋味。」

軍靴對胃部的重擊引起James一陣反胃的暈眩，Captain迅速地抽出腰帶將James來不及作出反應的右腕緊緊地縛上原本被架在他肩上的右腿，然後才慢條斯理地拔出手心沾染鮮血的隱型薄刃。

「有趣的小玩具，」Captain仍然握著James的左手，將那沾滿自己鮮血的修長指尖扯到嘴邊細細的舔著，隨手揮進身旁櫃子下的縫縫裡。「我知道像你這樣的婊子，在屋裡一定還藏了點別的？」

男人漫不經心地拖著James的身子在房中翻箱倒櫃起來，直到拉出那抽屜James收集來陪客人玩兒的小藏品後，開心地吹了聲口哨。

「你他媽的到底是什麼人？」忍著指骨不斷傳來的劇痛和反胃感，James勉強地抬頭望向坐在地上開始一樣樣檢視起那格子性玩具的Captain。「你和Steve……你們到底……」

「不是什麼Hydra複製出來的邪惡兄弟。」男人拎出條顯然是集合了陰莖環和肛塞功能的黑色塑膠物體饒有興致地研究著。「嚴格來說，我就是Steve Rogers——鑑於你的世界顯然沒有科技發達到足以進入平行世界的程度，我不確定你能對這句話理解到什麼程度——不過，反正就是這樣。在你的世界之外，還有一堆類似的世界，有你，有我。」

他低下頭，向著顯然意識到他想做什麼而再次開始劇烈掙扎的男人一笑，膝蓋對準James被限制住的右腿內側重重地壓下——

兩根沾血的手指堪堪來得及在James發出慘叫前探進他的口裡，Captain輕鬆地掰開男人痛得縮緊的左腿用另一邊膝蓋按住、握緊對方軟垂其間的性器。「奇妙的是，要找到像在這兒和我的世界一樣的你我異常的困難。我指的不是咱們都是個長官下屬的關係，你懂。」男人將那個黑色的塑膠材質物件套上James的陰莖根部，按開下頭附屬的一個跳蛋的開關。道具上的三個跳蛋開始同時震動了起來，Captain撥開James試圖阻止的左手，揑著它由鍊條串著的膨起後段，慢慢地塞進了James顫抖著縮起的後穴。「就是，每一個世界：不管它是已經被完全Hulk化了——Hulk，你們這兒有嗎？那種綠色的憤怒怪物——或是你我都成了西部牛仔。可不管是什麼模樣的世界，我們總是朋友。而我……」Captain的語聲突然變了，還握著肛塞柄端的手指微微有些發顫：「都是那副不成器的假正經模樣，對不可依賴的謊言深信不移、為虎作倀。」

他放開手指，用還滴著血的手掌輕輕地撫摸著棕髮男人寫滿驚懼的臉龐。

「而每個你都深愛著那樣的我。至死不變。」天空一般的美麗藍眸在傢俱的陰影中變得晦暗難明：「真他媽的噁心。」

「什麼鬼……啊！」James不知道自己該對眼前這個顯然在說睜眼夢話的男人怎麼辦，可這時男人突然俯下身來將全身貼上James裸露的肌膚。

「直到……你。」他淺笑著，伏低身體讓鋼鐵般堅硬的胸膛碾上James在身前身後跳蛋的刺激下泛紅的胸口，沾著血的手握上那根杵在兩人之間的肉棒，開始快速地擼動起來！

刺激的快感像電流般一波一波地掠過James的腦子，他大睜著眼睛在男人的手指限制下困難呼吸著，左手胡亂地在男人光裸的肩上抓扯。可不管他用多少力氣，男人壓伏在他上方的身子總是幾乎紋絲不動。

客人們總是喜歡他表現出沉溺於他們「高超技巧」下的模樣，但鮮少有人像眼前的男人一樣執著於發掘令James發狂的方式。男人不斷地變著法子對付他在先前的劇痛中軟垂下來的陰莖，轉動著手腕、用指甲劃過龜頭，直到James像條離開水面的魚似地在他身下翻扭起來。

Captain鎖定他的眼神像頭獅子，堅定地用全身的重量壓住在慾海邊緣掙扎的James，在他繃不住鬆懈的間隙進擊、在他下意識靠近之際抽身。「多麼漂亮又汙穢的婊子……即使為友人傷心失意仍然堅定不移地愛著他——Steve Rogers，這個世界的我。多適合我的婊子。」

後穴突然傳來的壓力給了James事情發生前唯一的提醒，然後緊接著那已被大號肛塞塞滿還劇烈震動著的小洞就被再擠進了一根手指，一擠入就奇準無比地按著那個震動的黑物用力擦過他體內柔軟的腺體。

James覺得眼前陣陣發白。

「你都不知道……嗯……我為了找到一個這樣的『你』走過了幾個世界……」Captain手上的動作快得不像人，James用盡全力的掙扎只換來男人更為殘忍的前後夾擊。上身光裸的Captain性感得嚇人，James能越過他被薄汗浸濕的背脊線條看見Captain隨著壓制動作抽伸的健壯雙腿和挺翹臀部。男人的下身在他漸漸能扛住慾望浪潮時重重向他翹直的陰莖輾下。他不想……他試過了不去讓快感完全支配他的身體，可男人籠罩著他、鋪天蓋地地鼻腔中耳膜中肌膚上全是Steve的氣息，他的理智仍然在一個遠離軀殼的高處冷冷觀察著尋找男人的弱點，但他的身體已經放棄了。

 

「對……為我瘋狂吧……就是為我。」Captain在他第三次因為根部被箍緊無法釋放而哽咽地低吼時笑著蹭上他的鼻尖。他扯出埋在James體內的肛塞和手指，再次將自己的陰莖頂進那個被操得闔不緊的小洞。

 

＊＊＊


	2. Chapter 2

5.

James一次也沒有被允許釋放。

當他在過度的快感與疼痛中扭動掙扎時Captain只是帶著愉悅的笑容咬住他浮出青筋的喉結叫他婊子、問他覺得如果自已再插深一點會不會覺得更爽。在深處那個清醒的意識裡James感覺得到那份惡意下的自厭自棄：他知道Captain在透過自己看著某個人，興許就是這個瘋子口中另一個也叫作「Bucky」的男人；但他頂不住這個……他頂不住這個男人用他的Steve的臉挾著恨意鄙視地叫自己婊子，尤其……尤其當James可恨的大腦內有個自欺欺人的部份正因為「Steve在操我」而硬得什麼也沒法思考，尤其他清楚地知道對方心裡自己這個「Bucky」什麼也不是。

 

他忍不住想起自己的身體第一次嚐到與男人交媾滋味的日子。

 

不在哪個心愛男人的床上，甚至不在哪間酒吧的廁所隔間。

那在一個該死的手術檯上。

James B Barnes本來是個地方小警官，薪水不差至少供得起他個單身漢和某位終於在進入青年期後漸漸與藥罐劃清界限的友人重回學校。

當時的Hydra在人們的眼裡也不過就是個稍微大點的黑幫，販販毒啊圍圍事的，和別的黑幫沒什麼兩樣。所以當James和他的十來名同伴接到了中央調派協同掃蕩Hydra的其中一個製作違法藥品的據點時，他像往常一樣地給剛回宿舍的Rogers打電話要他別等自己吃晚餐了。

面對好友有點擔心的聲音，他笑笑回了句：「結束了給你傳個簡訊。」

而這個簡訊自始至終都沒有傳出去。

 

行動失敗了。

從中央到James自己的人，最後被活捉的四十來人全被送上了一條令人聯想到奴隷船的大貨船底艙。

然後James做了件令他無窮後悔的事情：組織逃亡。

當初上船來，他們全是被蒙著臉送進船底的。微弱的叫罵聲、眾多同伴的接觸安慰及狹小的囚室令參與的警官們對自己面對的究竟是什麼樣的情況產生了致命的誤判。因此，當一干同心協力的警察們靠著底艙角落裡少少的幾件殘餘工具解開彼此相連的鎖鍊，衝破囚室、殺了幾名守衛並來到了上層區域時，James捂著扭打中中了兩槍的左臂驚恐地發現等待著他們的是堪比軍隊的武裝人員和一眼望不到頭的巨大實驗機構群。

「你有點本事，孩子。」一名帶著圓眼鏡的矮小男人撥開一眾拿著衝鋒槍的恐怖份子朝他一指：「我需要他。順道……給我查查他有多少自己人在船上。」

從此地獄的大門朝他敞開。

那名矮個子，佐拉，是這艘船的主人——代號紅骷髏的德國佬的得力手下，負責研發各種能在黑白市中獲得暴利的禁藥與非法實驗。

在此之後七個月的時間裡，James就沒離開過佐拉的實驗室。

「二十出頭、健康，神智清明……完美的實驗體。」那個男人一邊帶上他的橡膠手套邊唸叨著走向被緊緊捆在手術檯上的James：「我想把你留久點，但骷髏想順便教你規矩。」

他抬手示意站在旁邊的武裝人員，於是一名被綁在輪架上動彈不得的警員被推了進來。然後武裝人員們熟練地將James被固定在身側的傷手手指塞進一把上了膛的改造手槍板機上。

「把手指撐直，Barnes先生，」佐拉拎起助手遞上來的編號針筒，將一個護齒塞進他顯然察覺他們的意圖而開始拚命搖頭的受害者嘴裡：「骷髏先生的改造手槍是個反向機關：你放鬆或握拳，板機就被扣下了。告訴Barnes先生你是誰？」

他轉向那名被推得腹部貼上槍口的男人，見對方死咬著牙根什麼也不肯說時聳了聳肩，轉向正在完成固定作業的武裝人員。

「紐約市警局，Donnelly Owen。」武裝人員拎起男人胸前掛的小紙條唸著。

「感謝你的配合，Donnelly先生。」佐拉將針管推入James的手臂中。

不久，槍響與悲鳴就斷斷續續地交錯響起。

然後這成了James的日常：從他熟識的到完全沒交集的，他的同事們被推近他身邊，報上名字（有時是由那些武裝人員，有時他們享受讓那群註定要死的人自己報出名字時顫抖的聲音），然後在惡夢般的幻覺或劇痛中一槍一槍地了結他同伴的姓命。

當那些藥物帶來的痛苦讓某一次James一天內就「消耗」掉了兩位警官時，他終於見到了傳說中的「骷髏先生」。

「我得說，就算我支持你的實驗你也得給我省點人啊佐拉，」那個戴著紅皮面具的男人裝模作樣地搖著頭走近在折磨和殺死同伴的內疚中哭得滿臉是淚的年輕男人，捻起一撮掉到那張好看頰邊的棕髮緩緩地道：「而且，你懂，對付籠子裡的老鼠，總是壓了桿子就給食物學起事情來效果可差的。」

他將原本被固定在胸前的槍口往下壓了壓，教小孩似地點著James顫抖著撐直的手指：「五槍，然後給他換換位置。儘量保持三天換一個玩具，嗯？話說——」

骷髏俯下身來仔細看了看那張年輕的臉龐。

「你有雙哭起來也很美的眼睛呢！」

「別把他玩死，拜託，骷髏先生。」佐拉站在一旁皺著眉頭點著個觸控板，口氣裡又是疲憊又是無奈：「就像您說的一樣：省點人。」

當晚，兩名武裝人員走近了James的實驗檯。

「從沒想到竟然還有這個運氣……本以為你都被送進這兒來八成沒戲了。」其中一人興奮地扯著自己的褲頭跨上不鏽鋼桌面，伸手就去摸James為了灌食和藥物方便而被塞著口枷的嘴唇。「把你綁上桌檯時我硬得難過……哈，總算。」

「待會咱們換換，兄弟。」在視線無法觸及的方向，James感覺到自己的褲頭被粗暴地扯了下來。被捆了超過數月無法動彈的雙腿在一陣粗魯的動靜後突然得到了自由，然後膝蓋立刻被拉開，一根手指沾著點什麼薄而涼的液體便迫不及待地捅進了他的體內：「你會喜歡換過來的……啊這緊得……我得把這小浪穴含著我東西的樣子照起來炫耀……」

「少無聊了你，」坐在他胸口的男人已將肉棒順著James被撐得大開的嘴深深捅入了喉嚨，發出快意的呻吟：「你要真拿回去秀了，不久……嗯……你要操他就得在這桌前排隊了……啊……好棒……」

他試著掙扎，抽動被握住腳裸抬起的腿去踹那個正用手指操著自己的男人。但長期的折磨與缺乏活動令他失去本有的力氣，只惹得那根埋在體內的手指更瘋狂地攪動起來。痛苦迫得他下意識收緊了喉頭，一雙手伴著下流的呻吟猛地扯起他的頭髮頂進深處！

「啊……別急啊，小蕩婦……」在幾近窒息的痛苦中他聽見男人喘著粗氣解開拉鍊的聲音，然後無力踢蹬的雙腿被拉得大開，某樣硬燙的物事終於緩緩插進了他顫抖的小洞。「會餵飽你的，放心……」男人邊暢快地呻吟著，邊狠狠地開始律動。「會餵飽你的……」

那晚，兩個男人輪著把James操了個遍，然後留下被精液糊了滿身的俘虜心滿意足地離開了實驗室。

第二天同樣的兩個男人被架著脖子拎了回來。

「清潔，廢物們，清潔！」佐拉憤怒地揮著手讓兩人拉來一條長水管沖刷起桌檯上一身狼籍的實驗體：「不可以用藥、不可以造成永久傷害。還有，我不管你們晚上都在這兒做些什麼齷齪事，到早上開工前都得給我清乾淨！」

也許是佐拉對James的「愛護」嚴旨，排隊景觀倒是從沒出現，可每晚來到James檯前的人倒是從沒有斷過。當然，這也只持續到佐拉判斷「實驗體已無法再承受下一輪實驗，核可捨棄」的那一天。

紅骷髏顯然是批準了他的手下們可以隨自已的意願對待這個沒用處的俘虜以儆效尤，佐拉不再進入的實驗室中男人終於被解下了桌檯徹去口枷，被反銬起雙手鎖上頸圈成了完全的娛樂用具。有一晚他們甚至拿了手啤酒和平板進來，將James按在地上讓他趴著，邊輪著操邊給他放了不知什麼時候拍的一支「James的一天五分鐘濃縮精華版」。

「你要紅了，小婊子。」一個男人摸著他被操得晃個不停的臉蛋指了指螢幕上還沾著同伴的血就被拖下地面拉開腿的棕髮男人。「你的同伴快用光了，下個月骷髏先生打算給這部影片做個完整的結尾發上網路——咱們都知道像你這樣帥的小淫貨不可能到這個年紀還獨居，是嗎？」

直到那一刻James才發現自己竟然還記得如何反抗。即使結局毫不意外的是那群被激怒的野獸將棕髮男人拳打腳踢到半死後在他自己的血泊中重新一個一個地享用了他全身上下所有的洞。

直到最後一個人將精液射上他被糊得一團亂的臉頰時，他還想著Steve。

Steve……

James幾乎咬斷牙根才阻止了自己去聯想他瘦小的室友被綁上實驗檯，甚至——

他選擇死亡的自由在那群人拿走那個口枷時回到了他的身上，但……

當時的James已經恐慌得失去做下那份決斷的能力了。

 

6.

 James漸漸失去了對時間的判斷力。

他只知道當他醒著時有人在操他，當他昏過去了那些人還沒有散去。

他們用電棍逼迫James失去力氣的身體抽搐著夾緊、然後給他打藥，讓他在罕有的私人時間裡仍然因為單純的肉體慾望痛苦得發狂。某些短暫清醒的瞬間，James試著去用他無力咬合的牙齒結束這一切，可只是切破了舌頭的邊緣，然後被發現了他小動作的男人們更兇狠的痛揍一頓。

所以當騷動終於來到James七個月裡都沒離開過的小房門前時，他一點也沒有意識到發生了什麼事。

他只知道也許……也許這一次他真的可以永遠休息了。

 

＊＊＊

 

身下的男人突然開始劇烈的掙扎起來。

Captain疑惑地低頭望向自從幾次被拖入慾海深處後就順服地張著一雙茫然的大眼睛低吟起來的男人：他的陰莖還頂在Bucky體內的敏感點上，那張可愛的小嘴吸得他舒服極了－－在此之前他完全沒法想像某些小短片裡彼此交纏的男人們為何能吼成那樣，可他現在的確就想像那樣吼出聲來－－可Bucky這回抵抗的樣子不太一樣。

他－－他像是沒有醒，可能也根本不知道自己身上壓著的男人是誰。他還在興頭上－－渾身紅著、抵在Captain小腹上的陰莖還滲著濕意－－可他就像是個沉進惡夢裡的孩子一樣開始胡亂地拚死掙扎，甚至也不知道這些沒邏輯的踢蹬動作一點也無助於掙脫Captain的拑制。

Captain皺起了眉頭。

他其實不怎麼在意這個「Bucky」怎麼想－－無論如何，他的心都在提醒自己他的Bucky不在了，已經……不可能再找到一個真的相同的人了－－他只想好好的操操這個和他的Bucky有著同一張臉、類似的經歷，可卻因為迷戀著另一個「Steve」而無法控制的在自己身下綻放的男人。他甚至沒想過要吻他的唇。

可他掙扎的像自己在強暴他。

好吧，他是有點像在強暴他。Captain想著，動起腰又重重抽插了幾次。Bucky從喉嚨深處嗆出的尖叫夾雜的恐懼氣息讓他渾身一陣顫慄：這有點過份了。即使他心頭不理智的部份像嗅到了哺乳類動物氣息的蛇一般為伴之而來的甜美緊縮興奮吐信，Captain仍然稍微停了下來，伸手拍了拍渾身汗濕的棕髮男人。

「嘿！Bucky，Buck……你神遊去哪了？」

 

＊＊＊

 

「Bucky！」

James睜眼。他一定是產生幻覺了。

他剛剛確信自己嗅到了死亡的氣息，而Steve……Steve的聲音悅耳得絕不屬於那個領域。

或者這就是死神的臨行恩惠？

他混亂的大腦散漫地想著，讓那個他無法辨明來源的虛幻音符充斥腦中，暫時拼除真正包圍著他的那些－－

興奮的喘息、腥臭味、耳殼和頸部還有全身上下傳來的劇痛。

他已經被這兩個一前一後夾著他進入的男人幹了不知道幾個小時了。

也許中途有換過人吧。James沒注意。他只知道後面揉著他胸口啃著他耳朵的男人還在舔著他滲血的耳垂罵著髒話、而前面扛著他雙腿的傢伙在試著把他的臀瓣掰得更開，好讓他的肉棒能蹭著後頭男人抽插的縫隙幹得更深一點點。

然後一陣巨響傳來，他身前男人的傢伙抽了出去、雙腳失去支撐撞擊地面疼得他「嘶」地嗚咽起來。眼前突然大亮，身後的男人也毫無預兆地退了出去將他一把扯了起來。

「別過來！我－－」

碰。又是一聲巨響。James渾身被另一種濕熱的腥液澆了滿身。熟悉的血的味道。他軟軟地滑下地上，聽著前方焦急的腳步聲快速來到眼前。

換人了……嗎……

他昏昏沉沉地想著，眼前一片模糊。

藥物挑起的性慾仍在燒灼他的神智，即使渾身都痛得巴不得死去，可怕的生物本能仍然讓他蠕動著腿試圖給自己的陰莖一點照顧－－它全程都被忽視了，現在脹得疼。

「Bucky……Buck……我的天，他們對你做了什麼！」

 _Steve_ _的聲音……佐拉的藥真是給了他一個殘酷的恩惠呢……_

一雙乾燥溫暖的手覆上了他的頭部，拚命擦著他被鮮血濺滿的臉。

_他們想用他的嘴……嗎……_

他的身體被擁進一個溫暖的懷抱裡，反綁背後的雙手在幾下小心的拉扯後忽地重獲了自由。

_不……_

James掙扎了起來。

_不要再吊起來了……不要……_

那很痛，非常痛。當手腕被迫支撐全身的重量而同時還被不停地搖晃－－可他的身體仍然渴望著。一刻不停。

「嘿，Buck，別動，讓我－－」

他靜了下來。

_不過……如果是Steve（當然，他並不會在這的）……_

James順從地任那個不知道是又打算怎麼碰他的傢伙將他半拖半抱地帶出了房間。

_如果是Steve……如果他能就這麼幻想著Steve……_

反正，他感覺得到，這次也許就是最後了。他的體力和精神像傾倒瓶底的殘水一般完全不可控制地從那個殘破的身體中流走。

他在對方奇怪地焦急低喊聲中直接沉入了黑暗。

 

＊＊＊

 

男人漂亮的灰藍色眼睛一下子睜得大開。

然後立刻墜入了眼前近得懾人的湛藍海洋中。

Steve……

「回神了？」

耳邊熟悉又陌生的男人語氣淡漠地說。

James喘著氣，盯著面前握著自己臉頰的男人－－Steve，Steve？不對－－看了好一會兒後才把所有的現實連成條線。

「我……我－－嗯－－」體內的東西不滿地動了幾下，他不禁又輕輕叫了聲。

「你走神了，小婊子。」男人帶著紅潮的臉近在咫尺，冷淡的語氣卻和手撫上臉頰幾乎可以算是溫柔的動作那麼不相稱。「這可不是什麼好的待客之道，Bucky。」體內的動靜緩了下來，只剩下抒緩的輕輕抽動。

James又喘了一陣，圓圓的雙眼四下張望著，最後回到了Captain等得開始不耐煩的臉上。事實也許就是，這男人是對的，他James Barnes就是個可悲的婊子。這傢伙不過就頂著張和Steve一樣的臉出現，可才露出那麼一絲溫柔－－他就覺得眼眶發痠。

他閉了閉眼。不只是臉，真的，不只是臉……何況，James，想想那張卡。

「告訴我……你的事。」他定定神抬起唯一自由的左手，握住對方沾著血的手掌抬到唇邊吻著，滿意地聽見男人開始紊亂起來的呼吸。所以他伸出舌頭。「然後……讓我補償你剛才損失的部份……」

「你似乎搞錯了什麼呢，小貓咪。」Captain眼睛直勾勾地跟著那條粉嫩的紅舌劃過自己的手心，險險咽下一聲顫抖的呻吟：「是你告訴我你的故事。而我總能得到我需要的部份。」

他的手再次下滑至兩人間那根被束縛住而不得釋放的東西，指甲輕輕騷刮著頂端，啞聲道：「我認識一個Bucky Barnes……固執得令人心痛，即使是死都不願意妥協。」「即使是為了我都不願意妥協」，Captain想著，甩了甩頭將唇埋進棕髮男人的胸前。「……而你也是個Bucky Barnes，可你卻有個這麼淫蕩的肉體……」他勾起一顆粉紅的果實抿在唇間逗弄，享受頭頂上不時逸出的好聽低吟和包裹著他的濕熱部位一陣陣的咬緊。「你的Steve享用過你這塊美味的小點心嗎？他怎麼能忍受把你丟在這種陰溝裡任人糟蹋？」

接著他就默許了棕髮男人突然地翻身將自己壓騎在下方－－他還在對方體內，那瞬間的感覺可像是直接到了某種天堂的門口－－然後真心實意地在對方扭起腰來騎他時快意地吼出了聲。

「你想聽我的故事？哼？」James擺著臀喘息著，在對方的眼神同意下解下了綁在自己右腕和大腿間的皮帶丟向一邊，手掌滑過對方胸口那團黑色的圖騰撫摸起那手感極佳的肌肉。「那我就告訴你……『Steve Rogers』的意思基本就是渾蛋，而且……」

他藉著撥開瀏海的當兒拭去一顆滾過頰邊的淚珠，低聲道：「……都別妄想著他們會把一個Bucky Barnes當回事……」

 7.

James從不連貫的惡夢和渴望中驚醒。他的眼前黑糊一片。

他花了幾秒鐘為自己是不是終於被九頭蛇的混帳們弄瞎了而驚恐，直到他昏昏沉沉地的腦子意識到鼻腔裡那片強烈得令人想打噴嚏的氣味混合了藥劑與消毒水味。

那沒讓他好受多少，畢竟他已經當了太久的實驗老鼠了。九頭蛇是決定要把他從「可消耗性玩具」提昇回「實驗白老鼠」了嗎？這──這可也算不上什麼好消息。

何況他仍然渾身火熱。

James從鼻腔裡噴出聲可憐兮兮的喘息。他覺得角落裡有人動了動。一陣硬底靴的聲響靠了過來。

 _不，不不不不要_ _……_

James本能地顫抖著，可又忍不住試著用被什麼東西綑成一團的手抖抖索索地去撫慰自己又硬起來的性器－－他還是個玩具時他們總是將他綁著，能用自己的手碰碰自己是James過去幾個月來從沒有機會得到的恩賜。可在他挪著手即將碰上它時他的手就被拿開了。他再試了一次，可仍然是那隻手，在他就要成功時就按住了他堅定地將他挪開。

James嗆出聲抽泣。要不是他的喉嚨乾得像被火燒他就要出聲祈求了。殘留在體內的藥物像一把野火似地蠶食著James本就不清醒的大腦及破碎得難以拼湊的意志。那人拿來了什麼東西將他被纏成一團的手掌與手腕固定在床邊，然後一根吸管湊上了唇邊，輕輕敲了敲他的唇。

熟悉的動作。他恍惚想起自己每晚坐在Steve床邊照看最好的朋友的那些晚上，當他燒得意識不清時自己就是這麼用輕敲的動作提醒摯友該從他的杯子裡攝取些水份。

他將吸管抿了進去。清涼的水像天堂的甘泉似地快速撫慰了他的喉管與肺部──過去天曉得多久的時間裡，它們都被尖叫和過度呼吸折磨著，卻只有在一日兩次的餵食時間能從看守灌進鼻胃管的惡心流質中得到少許的水份補充。

當他著急地幾乎吸光整杯水時那人才將杯子取走。接著James感覺到床單的一角被掀了起來。

他立刻掙扎了起來，可那人用大得嚇人的力道將自己按回了床上，而大量流失過體力的James在對方將手握住他挺起的陰莖時就已經用盡了掙扎的力量。

「Steve……Steve……」當那隻手開始抽動時James絕望地呼喊著，沙啞微弱的聲音令那隻手顫抖著停了一瞬，可當James又抵不住快感呻吟著挪起腰時又猶疑著加速了。

他顫抖著射精時幾乎發不出一點聲音。那感覺太好──是他幾週來最好的待遇了。而且他還躺在一張床上。

James感覺到那人放開他後還去拿了條溫熱的毛巾來替他擦了乾淨。若不是太熟悉九頭蛇折磨人心智的手段，他幾乎都要對他說謝謝了。可不管接下來那隻手是不是會帶著手術刀和藥劑回來James都沒剩下多餘的體力去害怕。他再次沉入夢鄉。

「嘿Buck……Buck？」

他在熟悉的呼喚聲中睜開眼睛。周身沉浸在放鬆的舒適感中。藥物，他沉甸甸的腦子緩慢地理解到。

「Steve？」他試著叫道，突然緊張了起來。「你怎麼……他們對你──」

摯友的臉從視野的邊緣挪到了中央。模模糊糊的。乾燥溫暖的手掌撫上了他的臉龐。「噢，天啊……別動！Buck……你獲救了，我找到你了！」

獲救……

他緩慢地消化著這個現實，沒敢放鬆戒備，雖然對那具傷痕累累的身體來說就算動手抵抗也沒什麼作用。

「所以，我還活著？」他喃喃道。他還清楚記得死亡逐漸覆蓋全身的滋味。

「你還活著。你睡了快四天了……我假定你中間沒醒來過？總之，施密特那幫王八蛋在你體內留了五花八門的後遺症，聽醫生說為了要讓你代謝掉那些垃圾可花了他們不少功夫。」男人用低而柔軟的音調向James解釋著，邊用手愛憐地梳理著他的棕髮。「該死的……那群混帳，我聽他們說有些殘留的藥物差點毀了你的眼睛……不過你現在沒事了。我會陪著你的，Buck……」

James這才長長地出了口氣。數月來的疲備一下子攫住了他，他在友人輕柔的話聲中再次陷入沉眠。

他第三次醒來時Steve就坐在身旁。

充足的休息讓他總算覺得視野清晰了起來。

「嘿……」James朝男人露出個微笑。

「嘿，渾球，總算睡醒了？」金髮男人微笑著，遞上小小一片削好的蘋果。

James張嘴吃了，嫌棄地抱怨道：「你哥們我才從地獄裡回來，你就捨不得給我削大塊點？」

Steve挑眉笑著故意在他面前將整盤切好的小塊蘋果挪遠，直到James發出抗議的喊聲後才解釋道：「你的胃一團糟，我這是切來給你做果泥用的，躺那等著，還得加點別的東西。」說著男人起了身，James愣愣地望著那個結實修長的身影走到門口。

「我記得你應該矮一點？」James不確定地說著，男人回頭給了他一個悲傷的微笑。

「你被關了將近一年，Buck。然後我從軍了。」

 

＊＊＊

 

「嗯哼，你的Steve是個黏糊糊的好人呢！」Captain獰笑著咬住男人被頂得直晃的小腿。他不喜歡這男人描述「他的Steve」的方式。他們明明是同一個人，有著類同的執著與瘋狂，即使當時藏得再好，這個男人現在也都知道了──可他說到他時眼神還是不由自主地變得迷茫，就像他不信任自己的記憶似的。

就像他到現在都在抗拒那個男人骨子裡也住著個混球的事實似的。

一個會讓自己的「Bucky」寧可傷心離去也不肯和他站在同一戰線的混球。

但他就是還想聽下去。他解釋不來──那明明是James出的主意，可是他聽見了愈多那個「Steve」當時對他的體貼溫柔，就愈期待聽見他讓James心碎的原因。

於是他忍耐著沒順從慾望將身下吸得他頭皮發麻的男人直接幹到昏過去，而是抽了出來（他壞心地在刮過敏感點時加了點力氣）然後趴在男人身上將肉棒順著男人的腹肌磨蹭。他可以忍一忍，等他聽完這個「Bucky」親口說出「自己」是如何讓他失望灰心的過程，然後再配著那份從心底冒起的苦澀味道將這塊哭叫起來甜美得令人上癮的小點心一點一點吃乾抹淨。

他甚至有些期待他眼底透著絕望被自己一寸寸品嚐的模樣。

可他的好胃口被James的下一句話給打擾了。

「他當然是。他一直是最好的那個。」男人在他身下動了動身子，側過臉去微微避開了他的視線。

Captain瞇起眼睛：「可他還是任你淪落到這裡來了。」

James沒有立刻回答，他只是望著門外的漆黑夜色，低聲喃喃著。像在講給自己聽，像在說服自己的想法是正確的似的。

他說著：「他是為了我去從軍的。沒唸完他的美術學院，他去從了軍。」

 

＊＊＊

 

而後從軍的變成了兩個人。

自從James聽完Steve如何偽造了五次體檢報告最後被一名路過看不下去的研究員特別放行還簽了堆見鬼的研究協議氣個半死後，James就斬釘截鐵地告訴Steve等他養好身體也要跟進軍隊去了。

「不讓我跟我會去把那個叫厄斯金的傢伙抓出來告到死！哪有抓個路人就來做藥物實驗的？這和九頭蛇的作風也沒差多少！」

而Steve只是聳聳肩：「得了吧，我可是主動同意的，而且別氣了Buck，厄斯金對我很照顧也很小心，我現在可不是健康多了？」

而那恰好是最重要的一點。

軍隊在James提交申請後幾乎是立刻就同意了讓James入伍：他被九頭蛇俘獲過，在漫長的痛苦日子裡也風聞過不少有利情資。而警校裡優異的射擊成績和各項獎章也是強大的加分助力。

最大的阻礙卻是心理評估那一關。九頭蛇的經歷橫亙前方，成了巨大的障礙。

進入那個小面談室前，Steve抓住了他的袖子一臉擔心的問：「Bucky，別……我還是覺得不好。軍方現在發現九頭蛇台面呈現出來的只有冰山一角，往後幾年大概都要追著九頭蛇咬了……你的經歷……」

James回身握了握好友的肩頭，藏起眼底間差點要浮涌上來的深深愛戀，柔聲道：「我知道，可我有你。我得看著你。」

我得看著那個畫具都背不穩還正義感爆棚的小個子，我得跟著你去對付那個膽敢拿你的姓命威脅我的組織；那曾是幾乎吞噬我的巨大恐怖，可現在它成了我前進的動力。

他這麼想著，微笑地看著心理醫師帶著核可的表情點點頭向他的表格裡打進結論。

那是讓恐懼不會再度吞噬他的唯一方式，他得跟著他的金髮小個子。

直到時間的盡頭。

 

8.

Captain竟然放開了他。

James望著默默將還亢奮著的慾望塞回褲子裡後走到桌邊拉開張椅子坐進去的男人疑惑地起了身－－他注意到男人手心被自己刺穿的傷口已經不再流血了，心下不禁悚然－－但他樂得能休息會兒，天知道這男人剛才真心快把他的腦漿都操出來了，還看起來一臉純真處男的模樣呢。

「你又怎麼知道他是為了你從軍的？」男人坐了下來，抬起條腿用靴尖輕輕玩弄著James的胸肌和乳頭，臉上卻似乎陷入了沉思。「他也許從認得你之前就是個九頭蛇了。只不過利用了你而己。」

James抬頭銳利地望向椅子上的男人：「這是在說你自己的經歷嗎？這就是『你的Bucky』在你那兒受到的待遇？」

Captain原本有些迷茫的眼神一下變得堅硬。軍靴重重地將James抵回了地板上：「繼續對我說你的故事。別妄想繼續惴測我的，別和自己的小禮物過不去。」

James冷冷地回視Captain俯視自己的臉，那張臉上還帶著情慾的痕跡，旖旎的紅痕一路從脖頸爬上他的胸膛、那身因為軍旅生涯而整理得光滑潔淨的軀體上。那幾乎是James不敢承認的下流夢境裡最美好的部份－－他的Steve，為他的裸體興奮得渾身發紅，即使眼前的人根本就不是他的Steve－－而那團盤聚胸口的黑色圖騰就像是個響亮的巴掌、無聲地嘲笑著James無望的迷戀：無論他是不是為了自己加入的軍隊，結局都是Steve和毀了自己的組織同流合汙，為了－－James也不明白為的是什麼。

「他不對我說謊。」他最終還是開口了，對著熟悉的臉上陌生的淡漠神色。他不能再想下去了，對著這張臉、做著這樣的「工作」……他不能再深想下去了。他得拿到那張卡片。他得離開這個國家，去找到Nat，找到Sam……這是他現在唯一能想的。「他本來都在準備研究所的作品了，卻……從了軍。不是說他沒對那個表示出興趣過，可……他打消念頭很久了。」

Captain動了動身子，收回了腳。

「可他確實還是騙了你。」男人淡淡地說道，交疊起一雙長腿，聲音忽地變得輕佻：「告訴我，如果你的Steve現在像我一樣想在這裡幹你……像我剛才那樣壓著你，一點一點地把你插得發瘋……你會同意嗎？」

James從鼻腔中噴出一聲笑，冷冷地回道：「作為床上情趣這可不是什麼好話題，Steve才沒那麼噁心的興趣。」

金髮男人聞言一挑眉，視線掃過James的側顏－－這塊小點心也就嘴上講得冷硬，他都沒發覺自己在過度呼吸嗎？

他不介意再火上澆油。

「是嗎？」Captain傾身向前，將臉湊到地上的男人耳邊：「我想我應該沒有記錯，剛才你才說過的：在那個醫院裡，當你的眼睛還沒法看見時－－」

「不是你想的那樣。」James一下便打斷了男人的話。

即使稍微來了火氣，Captain仍然饒富興味地打量著棕髮男人變得慘白的臉色。「所以你確實知道的。你的好兄弟在那張床上綁著你的手，好好地給你來了一發。」

他伸手扯過James還斜披在身上的襯衫，從背後往前輕輕扯起、蓋上棕髮男人有點發白的臉蛋，然後隔著那層布料輕柔地用指尖撫弄著他的唇瓣。

「咱們來給你重溫一下。你那個Steve『不那麼噁心的興趣』。」男人冷淡的聲音和手上溫和的撫觸如此的不相稱，可James還得拚命地想著那張幾乎和他的姓命同重的黑色小卡，硬是壓下了腦中關於「Steve」的記憶回流時瞬間的崩潰。

黑暗中，他感覺被束在陰莖根部的小道具終於被解了下來。才夠他抒口氣的短暫空白後一支溫熱的手掌就握住了他的脆弱部位。

「別動。」「Steve」出聲警告道－－失去視覺與疲憊的肉體讓他的分辨力一下降低許多，模糊中他腦海中湧起的全是他的Steve－－憂慮地坐在床前的Steve、英姿煥發的Steve、在帳棚裡默默地給他包札的Steve、帶著鄙視的目光望著上身半裸的他的Steve……

「不……停下……」Captain好整以暇地看著在自己漸漸加速的手掌揉弄下又開始渾身顫抖的男人。才從翻騰的慾海中得到瞬間喘息的男人又一次被糾纏著探出水面的觸手拖入了海底－－他當然知道失去了視力和被性慾支配的這個男人現在腦海裡會有點什麼，而即使見不到臉，他扭著身子掙扎的模樣與哭腔一樣美得驚人－－於是他加重了手上的力道並放低聲音誘哄道：「做得很棒……嗯，Buck……為我扭動得這麼放蕩，可愛的小點心……」

那低啞的嗓音就這麼吹入男人被布料覆蓋的耳中，引起他渾身又一陣哆嗦。Captain輕輕掐住了那根興奮得跳動了幾下的陰莖，待它稍微平息後又殘忍地再次開始動作，將膝蓋頂進大開的雙腿之間，讓軍褲粗硬的布料擦過腿間柔嫩的雙球。

「你喜歡我這麼做的……對嗎？『我』……」他重又掌握起一個時而抒緩時而緊湊的節奏，直到身下的男人全身都被薄汗浸透、口裡的呻吟忘情地冒出一聲聲輕得不能再輕的「Steve、Steve」，才在又一次磨人的按揉後吐著氣音慢慢說道：「可你知道嗎？我還是覺得你適合這裡。這條巷子－－」

那雙火熱的大手在吐出殘酷字句的同時猛地加速：「在男人身下扭動承歡，陪著笑臉玩那些小玩意就為比站在街頭多抽那幾元錢。」

他又掐滅一次男人失序的挺動，右手摁住試圖曲起的上身，順道將那件覆在男人臉上的薄薄白布死死固定在原處：「你不知道我的底細，可我清楚得要死。」

James開始拚命地掙動起來！在性慾與情緒激動下快速耗失的氧氣及身上男人吐出的毒液般的句子開始折磨他的大腦，可他幾乎動彈不得。混沌的腦海中再次失去了對現況的辨識能力，他狠狠地跌入了兩個「Steve」在腦中合二為一的陷阱，而那些話－－

它們撬開了他遲遲不願再去回憶的那一晚。當帳中的溫馨絮語化為追著他數年的惡夢，他們兩人徹底走散的那一晚－－

「你知道嗎？我從來不在乎你對我的那些廉價小心思。不管是一個柏拉圖式的親吻或是想著我的裸體用那些玩意兒捅你自己。」「Steve」的溫和的嗓音隔著一層布料扎進了他的心裡：「你很好用。你給了我在軍隊裡奮力爬昇的好理由、你用身體和生命替我創造的不只是個大功勞還附帶個漂亮的好名聲－－『Steve Rogers為了救摯友不惜放棄志向從軍並勇闖敵營』－－最後，你還替我打下了江山。」

 _他很有用。_ Captain閉了閉眼睛，將腦海中出自自己口中的絶情話語隔在注意力之外。 _像他那麼有能力的人值得再得一次機會。_

他惡劣地收緊手指，讓那根抽搐著跳動的大傢伙求解脫而不可得，也讓自己的心緒回到眼前這具他還摸得著的「Bucky」身上。他在男人快要到達那條界限的最後一秒傾下身來讓鼻尖輕輕掃過頂端那個紅透了的小孔－－

「然後你就可以爛在這裡去死了。『朋友』不就是這麼用的嗎？」

James低吼著射了男人一臉的黏膩。

 

Captain舒心地笑著扯起蓋住James臉龐的襯衫薄布往臉上胡亂擦擦，扳正了棕髮男人下意識想躲的臉龐吻上他眼角的潮意。

「哭了？」他蹭著那張濕涼的小臉，覺得心臟跟著自己口裡飄出的句子一起攢得老緊：「可你有什麼好哭的？Steve Rogers就沒什麼好拯救的，可他的好Bucky還忙著迴護他呢！就算這顆小腦袋裡暗自在籌劃的都是怎麼推翻他－－」

他好整以暇地將James被襯衫困住的雙手拉過頭頂，像條真正的蛇般纏上那具軀體、以全身的重量固定住男人的身子並享受地體驗他每一點兒細微的掙扎扭動，試著忽略瘋長腦內愈來愈不快的感覺。

「即使他眼中的你不過就是個會求男人操屁股的男人。如此死心塌地地愛那麼個男人，我都得為你不值了呢，Buck。」

 

10.

對方雖然看起來蠻壯，但好在在情事上還算溫柔。

當對方用沾滿潤滑劑的手指輕輕捅著他身後的小洞時，忍不住貼在他的耳邊道：「天啊……看看你的樣子，我真不信你的心上人－－管他是誰吧－－怎麼會忍心讓你出來外頭酒吧廝混。」

「不是所有人都和咱們同類。不是所有人都能承受把事情坦白的風險。」James半心半意地應道，轉開頭躲過男人湊上來的嘴唇。「抱歉……我不喜歡接吻。」

對方理解地縮回臉，手上報負似地捅得稍微用力了些－－這點James倒是很歡迎。

他不喜歡被粗暴地對待，在經歷了Hydra船上的那一切後，更永遠不可能喜歡。可這會讓他心裡好受點。

為了他在別人身下時幻想著他最好的朋友。

為了Steve的床上溫情永遠不可能屬於他。

為了他就不配甚至只是這麼想想Steve。

對方在他的暗示下將套上了保險套的肉棒捅進他的體內。

熟悉的痛感和衝擊將他包裹。他低下頭，將臉埋進那身沾滿了酒香和微微汗味的衣料中，隨著晃動和快感輕輕呻吟出聲。

這是他的儀式，或者說是解藥。每弄髒自己的手一次，就離將Hydra連根拔起近了一點兒。而他的身體需要一點兒這樣的提醒來記住他永遠不只是為了自己這麼做的。在那些黑暗的舊日子裡，他學生時期傲人的記憶力就能了種殘酷的恩賜：透過那些守衛或是他們自己的嘴，James清楚地記得自己親手送走的所有弟兄的名字。

他在前同事們的墓碑上將名字深深按進自己的食指，然後在每一次對著Hydra的垃圾勾下板機前品味那份恨意和痛楚－－用同樣一根曾經送兄弟們去了另一個世界的手指。

所以他不只是為自己那麼做的，James想著，在又一次深深的頂入之中嗆出聲柔軟的呻吟。他的身體亢奮著，腦子卻已經想逃了。

廁所的門又被推開，一陣沉穩的腳步聲由遠及近。James壓下鼻腔裡的柔軟呻吟，在酒保調笑的眼神中白了對方一眼盡力保持無聲無息。

他想對方應該還是聽到了點什麼－－畢竟呻吟可以憋，肉體的撞擊聲和酒保先生根本沒在忍的粗喘絕對是透過那扇離地至少有二十公分的隔間門傳出去了。何況這時酒保先生竟然故意地抬起了他的左腿將他整個人就著相連的姿勢轉過半圈－－James沒忍住一聲低喘，這磨擦太激烈了誰忍得住－－然後將他半扛起來開始深深的捅了進去。

門外人的腳步聲頓了一頓，略有些慌亂地轉了方向走向小便斗，連解放時的水聲都不穩不穩的。

真是難為對方了。James想著，想法子喘勻了氣瞪著笑得得意的酒保先生，又換來體內那東西的一陣急頂。他警告似地賞了對方一眼。

男人服了軟，將他的上衣捲上胸口，用眼神徵得同意後將那團布料塞入James的齒間堵住他的喘息聲，然後埋下去舔他微微立起的乳頭。快感掃過他的脊椎直達陰莖，可驚懼隨之而至。他嗚咽著壓下驚怕回給男人一個誘人的甜蜜表情：在嚇退幾個一夜情對象後，他已經熟悉要用什麼樣的表情去對一場兩相情願的性事保持禮貌了。

他感覺體內的東西又脹大了一些。對方的氣息和律動節奏都開始不穩。

男人的技巧很好，持久力也不錯，而那份對床事的自信徹底展現在這最後一哩的衝刺之中。James的頭頂著馬桶後方的牆壁，雙手在背後撐著水箱蓋忍受對方愈來愈激動的撞擊。

他閉上眼，就這一秒鐘時間容許自己幻想著進入體內的人是Steve。然後不捨地讓自己的腦袋回到他應該－－他唯一應得的－－那個地獄。

暗綠色的制服、惡臭、自己的嘴和小洞就像無生命的用具一樣任人使用著。而他的身體被強迫長時間為所有這樣痛苦的接觸性奮－－

「嘿！結束了，男－－Yasha。」

他感覺自己汗濕的瀏海被撥到了一邊。James張開眼睛。

陌生的酒保正帶著擔憂的表情輕輕拍撫著他的臉。男人的分身已經離開了他的身體，攤在胸口的陌生手帕顯示自己大概又射了自己一身。

「我－－抱歉，」James眨了眨眼努力讓自己沉得太深的腦子快點兒回到現實來。「我剛才閃神了。不因為你，你很棒，真的。」

「看出來了。」男人見他應該是回神了才直起身來，放鬆地笑笑：「我很棒，也看出來了。不過你沒必要說這個－－藉口。我是說。」

他又拾起手帕輕輕地擦拭起James濺上胸口的精液。James有點不好意思地試著掏自己的手帕要擦，卻被溫和地阻止了。「我喜歡照顧我的床伴。」對方眨了眨眼，替James拉好衣服然後揉了揉撐得發抖的手臂。「這不是我該管的事，可你也許別再這麼找人了比較好。剛才－－到最後的時候，你的眼淚可不像是爽出來的。」

James這才注意到自己臉上的水份不只是性慾帶來的汗水分泌，不禁有點不好意思地擦了擦眼角，陪笑道：「抱歉，是我主動找上的，還這樣壞你性致。」

男人聳了聳肩，開玩笑地道：「我敢打賭找一夜情的top裡面至少有一半喜歡看bottom被操哭。如果你出去站的話生意一定好得很，沒別的意思，別介意。」

James怔了一瞬，然後自我解嘲似地聳聳肩表示沒關係。

他沒說出口的是，他確實知道那些只圖一時爽的傢伙比較喜歡看他哭，而相較他遇過的事，出去站這種玩笑當真一點不算貶低他。

對Hydra而言，他比婊子還不如。而他們對他身體做過的事大概能讓他一生也爬不出這個泥潭。他對他的心理醫生說過這個問題，只是立刻投入新的戰場令對方還沒有機會進一步地協助他擺脫這件事。所以他仍然沒法完全脫離那條船烙在他腦中的刻印，這個身體－－James在對方禮貌地轉過身等待他穿起衣服的時間苦笑－－就是幾個供人取樂的洞，像今天一般運氣不錯的話他能同時釋放點壓力，運氣不佳的時候就只有恐懼和痛苦相隨了。

 

「敬新朋友漂亮的綠眼睛，和他」

James在吧枱人們的鼓噪中一口乾掉今夜酒保送給他的第二杯威士忌，亮了亮杯底後帥氣地告別吧前的眾人回到街頭，讓近晨的冷空氣吹散領口遺存的一絲旖旎氣息。現在他能夠冷靜地回去向Steve匯報了。他的「儀式」將每回解決Hydra事件後的紛亂情緒全安回了原位，透過一次次肉體上也許享受、可心理沒有一次舒心適意的被進入過程－－詭異而並不矛盾的情結。

他並不是個做bottom的料。至少在Hydra船上那一年之前他都這麼認為，因為每當他幻想著Steve自瀆時，都是幻想著像進入他每一任女友那樣地擼著自己的陰莖。而Hydra之後－－

他們的藥強逼著他對所有人敞開身體，而到如今他已經不敢再去想像將自己不值得被拯救的肉體放進任何人的體內了。

今晚的任務就像一次決斷，他手刃了當年將他和兄弟們推入深淵的男人。

想想，James的腳步不由得輕快了點。

也許離將Hydra連根拔起還有段距離，但今夜的任務讓他看見了曙光。他會替弟兄們報仇、跟著他一生都不會敢表白心跡的摯友一起，不論Steve下一步想做什麼，他都可以陪在旁邊，直到另一個女人接手他的任務。

然後他會成個節假日過去蹭餐的親切鄰居，養一條狗，偶爾看看Steve的小孩－－

操。酒勁好像還沒退乾淨。

James胡思亂想著走在基地內的通道上，沒留意到彌漫整座基地的克制騷動，舒心地拉開房門朝坐在行軍床前雙手緊捧著咖啡的好友揮揮手：「嗨！Stevie－－你Bucky哥哥回來啦！想先聽聽今晚坐我腿上的女孩的故事還是陪我再喝一杯？」

沒發現對方臉上複雜的神情，他自顧自地勾著金髮男人的肩膀坐下。

「Buck，你醒醒。」Steve斜肩卸下了James搭上來的手臂，轉過臉去盯著他。「我有件很重要的事要和你說。」

「什麼事？」James覺得自己的腦袋還有一點點暈眩，不過仍然向後「咚」的一聲靠上牆邊盡力撐大雙眼：「你終於打算去和情報部的Peggy告白了嗎？如果是的話你得等等，Natasha、Sam和Clint他們得下週才能結束任務回來，賭局裡我們可都有一份……」

「Nick Fury被暗殺了。」男人急急地扔下那個震撼彈。「就在你去暗殺那個Hydra高層的同時。」

營房內頓時被震驚的沉默充滿。

「你再說一次？」

友人熟悉的湛藍雙眸在吐出那些句子時變得無限陌生。

「還有－－時機成熟了，我得回去指揮Hydra。」


	3. Chapter 3

11.

基地的監控室中，一名穿著清涼的紅髮女孩正無趣地盯著那牆明明滅滅的螢幕。藍色冷光映在那張看起來游走於成年與未成年之間模糊地帶、桀驁不馴的臉上，幾粒雀斑在咬肌上隨著嚼口香糖的動作牽動著。

「無－－聊死了。」她伸手拔出釘在緊急按鈕下方一隻手背上的小刀，邊扔著玩兒邊對著通訊器裡嘟囔。「Rogers到底對那個Barnes攤牌沒？看他走進來時那副沒骨頭的樣子，乾脆打昏回基地去再和他慢慢『談』－－好啦？喂我說，我就不能出去外頭加入你那邊的派隊嗎？蛤？」

「專心點，Sin，云隻眼睛盯著我還沒擺平的區域看有沒有動靜。會有趣起來的，我保證。」比起監控室這邊的死氣沉沉，通訊器那頭倒是槍聲炸裂聲四起的好不熱鬧，聽得叫Sin的女孩又皺了皺鼻子不滿地亂罵了句。

「好好好，都聽你的親愛的－－喔！」她忽地眼睛一亮，操作著控制台將某個畫面放大了幾倍：「Zemo來了。」

「很好，」另一頭的男人說道：「引導他去監控室，然後妳就可以過來加入派隊啦！」

「噁，」女孩對著畫面上那個穿著軍服半遮著臉龐的人影作了個鬼臉，「我不喜歡他，他就是條蜥蜴。」

「忍著點，要不是他不計殺父之仇幫著Cap去救他的仇人Barnes，咱們達不到今天的成果。對了，在他到達前，給Cap提個醒先。」

女孩長嘆了口氣點點頭，調整著通訊頻道：「Sin呼叫Cap，Zemo準將快到了，不管你是要辦了那個Barnes還是拉攏他，都快點吧－－」

 

James覺得自己一定是喝得太醉了。

他看著那個他愛了一輩子的人在他面前一張嘴開開闔闔，卻幾乎聽不懂他說的任何一個字。他似乎模模糊糊地回應了些句子，可他的腦子－－他的腦子，卻沒理解哪怕其中的任何一個字。

－－或者，他其實是懂的，只是還不願意相信。

終於，那男人似乎是說完了，雙手鄭重地落在James的肩頭，柔聲說道：「Buck，清醒點，你得給我個答案。」

James望著摯友的臉，好一陣才帶著困惑的表情甩了甩頭，一手搭上對方的袖口。

「我……」他開口，卻發現嗓子乾啞得厲害。他清了清喉嚨：「我就問一句，求你給我真話……當初……當我在Zola的船上……當我……」他閉了閉眼睛。

－－當我被夾在受侵犯和手刃同伴的地獄之間生不如死、還慶幸著好在躺在這兒受苦的人是我不是你時－－

他強迫自己打起精神，望進那雙仍然像是要讓他溺亡其中的美麗藍眼睛：「－－你就已經是Hydra的成員了嗎？」

眼前的男人張了張嘴，好看的眉心扭成一個令人心痛的結。

「是。」他開口，斬釘截鐵。

James觸電似地退開身子站了起來。

「……就為了……你覺得Hydra真能像你想的一樣？新的制序？」他覺得自己噴出口中的句子就像熾熱的炎漿，攻擊著籠罩他的美麗藍天同時也向下流淌、燒灼著自己的身子。「你想過代價嗎……？你想過……我……」

「所以我在邀請你，Buck，」Steve略顯不耐地將手順過一頭金髮：「Hydra對你有所虧欠，可他會給你更好的！ 只要你能站在我身邊，你想要的任何東西我們都能得到。這一趟回去國內的平定已經是勢在必得了。到時候不管你想在任何行業發揮－－Hydra可不只有賭場和軍火，鋼鐵業、運輸業、製藥－－」

「我可不想透過那麼骯髒的手段擠身富豪。」James冷冷的道：「也許你是窮太久了吧。只是我在奇怪，就我們最窮的日子裡愁著養你的人也是我，到底你是怎麼做到能想著用那種東西去汙染你的朋友的？」

Steve猛地闔上了嘴。他瞪著James的眼神中充滿了不可置信和失望，可James完全覺得Steve就配那麼失望。良久，才像是有點心虛地挪低了目光。

「還有機會的，Steve……」最後，James還是忍不住開口勸了：「離開那潭泥沼，我們一起……先去找到Nat她們，一起對付Hydra，我不知道最開始是什麼說服了你加入的……但那個噁心的組織配不上你－－」

Steve低垂的雙眼在聽見了後半段話時忽然猛地一跳，目光閃爍了幾下後一下子冷了下來：「『噁心的組織』？」

他的臉上表情瞬間的變化讓James聯想起地盤受到侵犯的野狗，黑色的嘴唇中隱隱現出了獠牙：「會去酒吧裡隨便地邀請根本不認識的男人操自己屁股的人有什麼資格對我的組織指手畫腳？」

James覺得世界在自己的面前裂開了一條大縫。

他就那麼聽著那些惡毒的句子淌進他的腦中，一字一句，響若鐘鳴：「對，我知道你那些晚上都去了哪兒。自從一年多前在醫院裡、你連在旁邊的是什麼人都不知道地就求著我給你……每一次任務後那些沒回來的夜晚我都讓人盯著你。你的胃口可真的不錯！連在堆垃圾的小巷裡都能叫得像在發情。這樣說起來，Zola那條船可沒虧待你，還算省了你花時間精神物色對象的力氣不是？」

他沒控制住自己的拳頭－－而平生第一次，他沒因為對方的那張臉留點力氣，即使在聽見骨骼斷裂聲時James仍然抖了一下－－然後整個人跨上行軍床坐到Steve被打得斜躺下去的身子上扯住對方的領子。兩人在窄小的行軍床上撕打了起來。

「你就不配……」James狠狠瞪著那雙被自己打腫了一邊的眼睛，嘶聲低吼著：「你不配提起……你怎麼能……你哪知道……」

對方的容貌在James的眼前漸漸變得模糊，好半天他才發覺那是因為自己的眼睛裡已蓄起水霧。他只覺得在船上還惦記著Steve而想反抗的自己簡直既可悲又可笑。每次的「儀式」中還分了一秒時間想著手下這個男人的自己簡直既可悲又可笑。剛剛還走在夜露中幻想著有一天能和手下這個男人當一輩子好鄰居的自己既可悲又可笑。他的整個人生就是個騎腳踏車的猴戲，他養大了一個怪物、和這個怪物交心，而更可悲的是－－他感受著自己顫抖雙手下方幅射出的灼熱體溫－－他他媽的還是愛著這個耍了自己一輩子的怪物。透骨的寒意隨著變味的回憶一絲一絲地繞上他的身體。他咬緊牙根眨去淚水。

「我會把你送上軍事法庭，Rogers。」James恨聲道，收緊了手心的掌握。

「不，要上軍事法庭的是你，Barnes。」門外忽地傳來一陣陌生的男音，接著營房門「碰」地被人撞開，兩列荷槍實彈的軍人快步步入房中將兩排槍口全對準了床上打得狼狽不堪的兩人。

在那後方走進了一個男人－－淺棕髮色，梳著整齊的背頭，準將的單五角星在制服上刺眼地發著光。來人望著一臉驚訝的神色慢慢舉起雙手的男人勾起唇角。

「我的名字是Helmut Zemo，Barnes中士，你已因暗殺Nick Fury少將的罪嫌被捕。今晚將被遣送回國。」男人慢條思理地說著，目光像毒蛇一般掃上James的臉龐。

「你在說什麼？等等，Zemo－－」James資訊過載的大腦艱難地轉動著，目光遲緩地對上對方冷笑的臉龐。「你是Zemo家族－－之前因為研究違禁武器被捕下監的Zemo男爵家的－－」

「『前』，Zemo男爵。」男人淡淡地補充，目光裡卻似射出了火焰。「我的父親Heinrich Zemo已經在兩年半前死在牢中了。監獄鬥毆，Zemo家從不缺敵人－－當然了，那是指當年。而現在，那個稱號屬於我了－－話說，既然這裡沒有外人……」他眼光向床上仍被壓在James身下的Steve微微點頭示意，然後金髮男人便用力地推開James的身體坐直了身子。「『Captain』，我這算進來得太早了是嗎？」

「我給過你機會了，Buck。」

James不可置信地看著摯友低聲丟下一句話後看也不看自己一眼地走到了Zemo的身旁，淺棕髮的男人微笑著向他致意後轉回臉向James指去。「因為『Captain』的要求，我才勉強壓下親人的大仇在這裡等到今天－－做出決定吧，Barnes，或者由我為你決定－－你將連夜被押送回國，接受軍法審判。喔，當然……」

他踱著輕鬆的步子走向被衣衫不整地被按住身子上手銬的男人，俯身輕輕在他耳邊說道：「監獄裡，什麼都有可能發生。」

 

當押送的隊伍路過沉默地低頭不語的金髮男人身邊時，James不顧一切地對那雙垂在身側的雙臂伸出手－－

卻在將要碰到前，被金髮男人刻意地閃避動作打斷。男人將要出口的喝罵在望見被大大扯開的衣領左側隱約可見的猙獰傷疤時斷在了舌尖上。

Zemo準將跟著這陣動靜停下腳步。冰涼的目光斜斜投在尷尬地像被按了暫停鍵的兩個男人身上。

棕髮男人嘴角掠過一個難看至極的苦笑。

「所以那些話是真心的……」James哽咽道，吞下喉間發脹的腫塊。「連讓我碰到你都感到噁心了，是嗎？『Captain』？」

金髮男人轉開視線，大步離開了營房。

 

＊＊＊

 

是夜，「刺殺Nick Fury的九頭蛇臥底」James Barnes被押送回國，並在送監途中偷襲守衛逃亡。政府軍在宣佈國際合作戰地捷報的同時也發佈了包含Natasha Romanov及Sam Wilson等前軍隊成員為Hydra臥底的國際通緝令。

半年之內，政府軍與突然顯露了浮冰下方真貌的Hydra恐怖組織數次交手，並在Rogers上校的活躍與國務卿Alexander Pierce的內外斡旋之下漸漸被平定，國內部份兩方劃地為界維持起奇妙的平衡。

而在那個不起眼的街角，在逃數月的嫌犯James Barnes又一次揍退追襲而來的惡棍Brock Rumlow後，在當地居民的接納之下躲進了這個兩方勢力的三不管地帶張起紅燈，等待時機。

 

 

12.

一個貼在他眼角的吻將James從過去的深淵中驚醒。

他定了定神，發現那個酷似Steve的男人正用唇和舌尖輪流擦拭著他濕淋淋的眼皮和臉頰。那雙海洋似的藍眼輕輕闔著，長長的睫毛羽翎似地劃過他的額角。James有一瞬間的怔忡－－他覺得眼前的男人就是他的Steve，從前的一切都沒發生過，他們只是從一場入冬夜的溫存中雙雙醒來而已。

男人的唇發現了他的停頓和困惑：「你連眼淚都是甜的。想沒想過也許你的Steve一直都知道你在這裡？」

James哼笑，偏過頭去想躲開那根舔得愈來愈色情的舌頭卻立刻又被扳正了仔細地啃上鼻尖。

「就算是，困在這和坐牢大概只差在我還有一線希望能活著想點以後的事……我不覺得Zemo打算讓我留到上法庭。」

Captain哼了聲，又啄了他的臉頰一下。「到床上去。我想我們遲到的晚餐也是時候開動了。」

 

＊＊＊

 

Brandy厭煩地揮開自家小破房的珠簾，赤著腳踏上門前冰涼的石子地面。

她不討厭大肚腩肥佬，有些胖男人對待起她這類身材嬌小的瘦女孩會特別輕手輕腳，而且通常不會把她弄得太累。可剛才那個肥佬大概是她覺得不錯的那類的反面，不但粗魯得要命，還幾乎把她對折了起來壓著幹。她覺得自己到後面叫得真心實意、半點爽沒有都快沒法呼吸了。

Yasha的屋裡還持續地傳來些模糊的小動靜。

她抓了抓頭髮，甩了甩頭，決定要再耗掉一根菸去Yasha的窗邊坐一晚上了－－如果都得看著男人裸體喘，那她當然寧願看那個長得養眼點的。或許是兩個。Yasha接的那個像極了Steve Rogers的客完全夠資格被她視姦，要是他來買她，她都願意免費給那男人上第二次－－頭一次的錢要收的，當然。

可結局是她連菸都忘了抽。

那個之前Yasha坐著的窗枱窗簾還體貼地給她留了個縫隙，可當她將眼睛靠過去－－操操操，她完全忘了夾在指尖的那點兒小紙卷了。

Yasha和那個男人終於去了床上，床的位置不太好，不管她怎麼瞇眼，都沒法從那個寬不盈吋的窗簾縫藉著屋內昏黃的光線看清床上人的動靜－－可光她看見的部份就夠她忘了稍早的那個討厭肥佬了。

Yasha斜斜地趴在那張鋪著深紅床單的大床上，脖子上戴著圈黑色頸圈，嘴巴上－－天，那是蛛形口枷嗎？Brandy都忘了前一次看他戴著它幫人口是什麼時侯了，更何況是看見那張閉不上的小嘴幾乎正正地朝著自己的角度。Yasha臉上的紅暈很不正常，Brandy見過Yasha接過客，她自己也是行內的，自然分得出裝出來的性起和真正被操化了的臉是什麼樣。Yasha一向是演技好的那個，而不是像現在……似乎反而是努力地在裝出自己是演出來的模樣了。

Yasha嘴裡塞的不是男人的陰莖，那個男人八成就在他身後那片她看不見的陰影裡操著他吧，Brandy想著，眼睛直直地望向那具被人制住了而正一陣陣抽搐的身體。目光的死角裡有什麼正握著那根東西往Yasha嘴裡捅著－－那根假陽具，他們街上十幾個妓一起團購的那根，Lion保證過「連直男都會被它掰彎」的黑色大傢伙，此刻正緩慢而深入地在Yasha那張紅得令人心動的唇間進出。

有幾個時候，那東西顯然捅得太深了，所以Brandy就會看見Yasha縮在胸前的雙手顫抖著去擋它。然後她就發現，那雙手張開的幅度不自然是因為他們被那個項圈緊緊地縛在Yasha的鎖骨前，所以他只有努力伸長了手指才能略略擋住握著它繼續往深處捅的那隻手，而他並不總是能擋住。

有時候－－Brandy有些心虛地想著－－她覺得自己能理解那隻手的主人。她知道當被迫口交插得過深時那些咽反射造成的乾嘔和緊繃能讓她的小洞給客人帶來多大的快感。所以她總是儘量不讓客人們發覺這個小動作，那可不是什麼令人愉快的經驗。可Yasha顯然是來不及了，他身後那個男人現在幾乎是每幾分鐘就來那麼一下，她這輩子還沒看見Yasha眼淚掉得那麼慘。

 

「她在看著你，Bucky。」

直到缺氧造成的暈眩退去James才分辨出Captain笑著都說了什麼。Captain扯住他略長的頭髮轉正向那個小小的窗簾縫隙，James雖然看不見，但他士兵的直覺確實令他察覺了那些帶著點情緒的視線。

「喜歡被看嗎？嗯？」Captain喘息著的笑意吹上了他的耳邊，後腦的拉扯又強烈了一點。James悄悄挪著腰讓它少受點罪，Captain的東西還在從後向裡捅著，他真覺得自己要被拗斷了。然後突然就是一陣天旋地轉，他的腰撞上了柔軟的床鋪。謝天謝地。James翻了翻白眼想著。可Captain又捅了進來。他嗯出了聲受不住似的甜膩呻吟向著床沿外仰起頭－－然後眼睛就撞上了Brandy的視線。

他呼吸一窒。Captain在他身上舒爽地長嘆著。

「你喜歡。」Captain啞聲道，伸手將勾在Bucky頸子前方的手銬解了下來，一使勁拖過了他的頭頂，扯著鍊子將手肘靠上Bucky雙肘和腦袋間的床墊上，從上向下狠狠地操起身下的男人。

James的雙膝幾乎要撞上自己的胸口，他整個人被Captain彎成兩半捅著，口裡塞著的假陰莖還在緩緩轉動，止不住的涎水慢慢地隨著兩人身軀的震動流上他的面頰。而那個東歐女孩就這麼怔怔地望著自己淫蕩的模樣。

當他發覺自己心裡竟然還有殘存的羞耻心而想轉開臉時，Captain的手指總是會抓準時機撫上他早被涎水染濕一片的臉頰。「展示自己，我的小母狗。向那個東歐風格的婊子展示你是個多棒的蕩婦。」

然後他在Captain那麼說了第四次時將精液射上了自己的胸口。

Captain把他扯回了床面上，解下蛛形口塞。當那玩意兒帶著一點兒銀絲終於離開他的口腔時James忍不住發出輕聲放鬆的低喘，Captain挑眉向他笑著。「不行了？」

James翻了個白眼，啞聲－－他的嗓子眼被捅了那麼久，真的一下回不了正常音色了－－道：「我可以陪你做整天。混球。」

「別逞強啊。不過這確實是個好消息，我可一次都還沒射呢。」Captain又趴回了他身上，拿手舒爽地揉著他汗涔涔的胸肌。

James抖了一下：他完全沒注意到這點。這很不專業，他知道，光顧著自己射了卻沒發現客人一直還憋著。可這人長著Steve的臉還聞起來就是個Steve，這又怎麼能怪他呢。「抱歉……我會更『努力』點的……」他放甜了語調，將還含著男人肉棒的小穴稍微夾緊了一點點。

Catain嗯出聲舒適的呻吟：「這倒沒什麼關係，我喜歡看你爽到的樣子。你的房間根本是個遊樂園，等等我想試試那個秋千。」

James在他又動起來的身子底下吟哦著，將手環上Captain的頸項：「樂意為您服務……」他閉上眼，放肆地吸進埋在頸窩裡男人的氣息，讓腦子裡那個不理智的部份掌握神智，將壓在身上動作的男人與腦海中自己永遠得不到的那個人影重合為一。

反正，這就是個James能從一個「Steve」身上得到的所有東西了。

 

＊＊＊

 

Captain終於在James失去意識前低吼著射進了他體內。

他並有沒盡興，可心裡有某個部份卻覺得久違地安靜下來了。他當然感覺得出身下男人在說出了鬱積體內多時的過去後態度的明顯轉變。他不再如一個小時前他剛來時那樣對自己充滿牴觸：也許是因為終於有人能聽他談談心裡事、也許是因為腦子裡有部份將自己當成了一個對「Steve」坦白的機會。

他伸出手指去輕輕拭去那唇角含著的一滴眼淚，想像著自己的手指穿越了漫長的時間回到那台炸彈飛機前拭去他的「Bucky」為自己流下的那滴眼淚。

這不是什麼明智之舉，原本感到滿脹的腔口內又一點一點地被掏空。

他的Bucky不在了。而這兒的Steve仍然擁有他的Bucky但卻離開了他。

他的Bucky不在了。永遠不會回來了。他仍然在這裡。

晚了，但他終於還是走到了這裡。另一個Steve拋下的Bucky身邊。

他甩甩頭。

他得讓自己能永遠記得剛才那一刻的胸口幸福的飽脹感才行。

他的眼神挪向了床上還不省人事的男人。

 

13.

正午的陽光讓James自不連續的夢境中緩緩回復了清醒。

陽光透過半開的窗簾灑進室內，落在陳舊失修卻整潔得幾近一塵不染的地板上。唯一的小桌兩側靠著那兩把修補過腿腳的椅子，窗簾自然地垂落著，清風沾染了些許暗巷的汙濁氣味拂過桌巾－－一個正常結束的夜晚，正常開始的休憩時間。

James眨了眨眼。他覺得自己似乎做了場長長的夢。長長的－－

他猛地坐了起來。

那個男人不見了。

那個男人－－Captain－－那張該死的身份卡！

他忍著渾身都要散了架似的痠痛爬下床鋪，有些意外地發現自己穿著整齊－－那是他沒有第一時間反應過來的原因。該死的他從沒被操昏過，當夜晚結束時總會將自己打理乾淨後才回到床上的，就像現在這樣－－然後他撲到了桌前。什麼也沒有。那個男人就這樣走了。

什麼也沒有。

James咬了咬牙，回到床邊翻起床墊：床單也被那男人換過了，不過錢還在，乍看下也半個子兒沒少。好吧，至少不算是被白嫖……

不。James慘笑，伸手揉了揉自己一頭半長的棕髮。無論如何自己都沒有被嫖的實感－－是啊，即使自己確實在迎合對方，而且對方也著實好好地享用了自己的渾身上下。可誰要他長了張Steve的臉？

而且，James得對自己坦白，在將與Steve決裂那晚的事和盤托出的情緒透支後，那場幾乎要把他腦子操熟的性愛倒是很大程度地安撫了他。

James認命地抹了把臉：就當是各取所需吧！反正那張身份卡本來……本來就是對方提出的一個額外報償而已。而自己確實沒有盡到好好「服務」對方的職責，Captain想收回福利也是合理的。

他開始默算起加上昨晚從Captain那拿到的錢，離能找舊日門路弄張出國用的證件還差多少。

而正在此時，他的前門咔嗒一聲被打了開來，金髮男人提著個提袋輕手輕腳地走進門，見他站在桌前微微愣了愣。

Ste－－Captain淡淡地望著他道：「你已經醒了？我以為你會再睡晚點－－也好，雖然我買的是午餐的菜，這時間點吃就當作早午餐得了。」

James一愣：「你給我帶了……午餐？」

Captain點了點頭，忽然側過臉去看向窗外低聲道：「說好了兩晚的……我不覺得你昨天那個樣子能撐到讓我滿意。你的廚房東西也太少了。」

James頗為無言地望向那個自以為轉過頭就能藏住臉紅的男人紅透的耳根。這傢伙不會還想過要給自己煮飯吧……

「謝了。」他大方地朝Captain笑笑，替對方也拉開椅子後在餐桌邊坐了下來：「你給我買了什麼？」

金髮男人將一手袋子掏出來擺弄著，幾乎排了滿桌：「路上覺得可以的都買了一點，還有－－」他推過一個玻璃餐盒，James接過來一看：竟然是個整塊淋了醬汁的牛排。

「……這時間點你讓誰給你煎的牛排？」看著那噴香的大塊牛肉，James幾乎要流下口水－－天知道他已經有多久沒看過整塊的牛肉了？

Captain只是聳了聳肩：「有錢能使鬼推磨？」

好吧。James滿懷感激地切起那塊還冒著熱氣的東西，想著前一晚對方拍在自己鞋櫃上的那疊鈔票。的確是有錢。

兩人默默對坐著吃起早午餐。

James偷偷趁喝水的空檔打量起眼前正開始以一個軍人的標準速度掃空一盤泰式炒麵的金髮男人。即使已經能夠明確地察覺不同－－Captain比起Steve更高壯一些，眉目間常不經意地流露幾許身居高位者的冷硬；而Steve更加柔軟，就算……就算在那個最後的夜晚，站在Zemo準將身邊的Steve看著自己的目光仍然帶著溫度－－也許這就是James仍然無法對Steve停下那分不可能得到回應的思念的原因吧。

即使……

「叫我Steve。」Captain的嗓音敲醒了James又漸漸沉入自己思緒中的腦子，他抬起頭看著那個還含了半口炒麵咀嚼中的男人，天藍色的美麗眼睛正無比專注地望著自己。

「什麼？」James都沒發覺自己開了口，回神時，他只覺得自己胸口的心臟搏動聲變得無比清晰。

Captain吞下東西，清了清嗓子，望進James眼裡再次說道：「我說，從現在起，請叫我Steve。」

 

＊＊＊

 

Captain——Steve Rogers，來到這個有著Bucky的世界享受了一夜春宵的Hydra最高統帥，提著他裝滿熱食的提袋走在陽光漸漸灑滿大地的街道上。他剛敲開了位三星級主廚的家，蒙著臉用一把槍和一疊現金命令對方在自己家裡料理出一塊「不愧對你名號」的肉排。肉來自他目所能及最近的一間看起來還像樣的大飯店廚房，雖然不怎麼合格地裝進了玻璃餐盒裡，但看看那滿袋子的食物吧——心意比較重要，不是嗎？

在離開那間小房子之前他還輕手輕腳地打掃了房間拉開了窗簾，小心翼翼地將床上的男人抱進浴室裡徹底清潔乾淨順道抽走那張實在沒法再將就的床單。他並不那麼明白自己究竟在做什麼，可他明白自己想為Bucky做這個。

在把Bucky完全折騰到失去意識後，Rogers整夜地抱著懷裡的男人、盯著那道照進房中的細微月光失神。睡夢中的James就像他記憶中的Bucky一樣有著張年輕而漂亮的臉——但他明顯不是「他的Bucky」，當然。他知道這一點。這個James受過Hydra的折磨但並未被打碎、眉目間雖然有幾絲陰鬱卻不像他的Bucky披著七十年不融的寒霜。他是……溫暖的。Rogers撫著男人的髮絲，輕輕印下一吻在那團微微汗濕的髮間。Hydra對他犯下了不可饒恕之罪但……但那不是「他」有參與的錯事。

也許他還有機會，有機會在這兒填滿他胸口的那個洞。

也許……

Rogers抓緊手裡的提袋，微瞇起眼任James跪在地上仰望自己的臉和腦海深處那個男人曾經也那麼做時的表情重合－－

在自己尚未明白那份情意前就從自己指間溜走的男人，他想像著James留著傷疤的左臂化為金屬的義肢、微蜷的棕髮落在頸後，結實優雅的身形浮現斧削刀鑿般的堅毅紋路。而他仰著臉，風霜洗煉出的深褐色雙眼含著如James般帶笑的柔情向自己靠近……

他深吸進一口氣平復差點又因此激動起來的身體，繼續向小巷的方向邁步。這很好，他能從這個「Bucky」這兒得到那些瘋狂幻想中的一切，然後心滿意足的離開、回到他的責任所在。他的世界－－沒有Bucky的地方。他能夠忍受這個，因為一切已有個了斷了。

假的也無妨。

所以他帶著豐盛的午餐回到那間小房子，和「Bucky」享受了頓愜意溫馨的早午餐，然後望進「Bucky」的眼中，對他說「從現在起，請叫我Steve。」

這是他重又得來的一個機會，修正一切的機會。

就今晚。

Rogers在男人怔愣的凝視裡傾身向前，吻上那雙豔紅的唇。

就只有今晚，像個「Bucky」一樣，叫我Steve好嗎？


	4. Chapter 4

14.

 

「Steve。」James試著讓那個單詞在舌頭上溜轉：他已經太久沒有面對Steve喊出這個名字了。那名字在他的舌尖上轉成一片帶苦味兒的氣團，但他什麼感覺也沒有，至少他讓自己覺得什麼感覺也沒有。

「嗯？」Captain抬頭望著他笑笑，牽過他被束在吊帶裡的手腕吻了吻。

從今天早上一起來，Captain的表現就有點兒不對勁－－不是指他變得溫柔點了不好，天知道他昨晚有多少次都覺得自己可能撐不過那些激烈的性愛了。可……他讓自己叫他Steve，他「要」自己叫他Steve。

James還清楚記得不到二十四小時前的Captain對於將自己代入暗戀對象的位置有多牴觸，而若果真如他所說－－James其實不怎麼信，權當Captain不想自曝身份而說的胡話而已。畢竟多重世界什麼的也太難說服人了－－Captain的暗戀對象和自己長得像極、而且已經死了……那他能理解Captain總要使勁貶低自己迴護對方的想法。他做這行總歸是會讓人貶低的，不是？

所以眼下的情景才令他寒毛直豎。

Captain總算弄好了那些吊鎖和束帶，滿意地欣賞著被幾條黑色尼龍帶和托架懸在空中的男人：「你看起來真美，Buck。」

James閉了閉眼，從腦海中洗去Captain在說那句讚美時眉目間和Steve的相似之處，然後堆起他的職業笑容柔聲道：「就為你一個……只為你。」

Captain輕輕搖起那架秋千。黑色的束帶圍繞著James白晰的皮膚，托著他的肩背、穿過腋下，連結到一個釘在屋頂的堅固掛勾上。他的雙膝被另兩條束帶一左一右地拖著大開、雙手則被分支的束帶鬆鬆地固定在膝蓋邊上。他看起來……就像一場專屬於他的盛宴。

他滿意地脫下上衣，讓那團黑色的紋身再次曝露在空氣中。他察覺了James在看見那團紋身時肢體一瞬的僵硬，選擇暫時略去不理，慢條斯理地解開褲檔，將性器釋放出來。James盡責地在他慢慢走上來時讓自己微張開嘴喘氣，像個飢渴的婊子一樣露出對那根肉棒的期待來。

Captain停在他懸停的雙腿間，微微挺腰讓那東西擦過James早又被準備好的小洞前。「想要這個？」

James點點頭，讓紅舌舔過唇瓣，心卻在下沉。昨夜的述說與激情就像一場乾旱後的暴雨，將他積灰已久的腦子一次給沖得清醒：他甚至都有點感激這個男人了，讓他自從與Steve不歡而散後一直鬱積至今的情緒洩了個乾淨，重又思考起究竟要怎麼面對今後可能與Steve相逢的情況來。他知道自己對Steve無望的迷戀大概還會再持續一陣，而這之後……他想自已仍然會當他是朋友。他所需要做的一切就是如他原本所預期的、聯絡上Nat和Sam，離開這個由Hydra掌握的國家，然後為終有一天能夠導正他的一生摯友而努力。

而到時……希望他們還能當得成朋友。

激情已過，他不會再妄想那些不該存在的東西自瀆了。

這個男人不是Steve，James腦海裡冷冷地想，頂多有可能是傳說中世界上會出現的六個可能長得一模一樣的人之一——如果那些網路謠言有可信度的話——而他有本事應付好一個客人。

其實想通後一切就方便多了。只要能夠不被那張臉影響，James想著，一切就和無數個過去的日子一樣。

正想著，些微的痛感令James小聲叫了出來。Captain動起腰讓自己頂了進去。秋千吱呀晃動，隨著Captain的挺動將James的身體帶離、重又依著慣性帶著它釘回Captain僨張的肉柱上，濕滑的水聲色情地鑽入James耳中，他抬眼，正撞進Captain寫滿慾望和憐愛的雙眸裡。

「叫我的名字。」Captain低聲道，伸開雙臂抓住兩條吊著James雙膝的黑色束帶加大挺動的力道。臂上和胸前結實的肌肉漸漸覆上一層薄汗，漆黑的骷髏和爪肢在James的眼前搏動。這……挺養眼。James對自己承認，張開嘴哼出一聲聲甜甜的呻吟。

「呵……啊……Ste……Steve……」

「Steve」可以是任何人。James的一生摰友，或任何一個來操他的客人。

「幹我……Steve……Steve……」

Captain皺眉。

不知怎麼的，他覺得「Bucky」的叫聲讓他感到渾身不對。

他咪眼凝視著雙臂間一下下被插得顫動的軀體：他在儘可能的保持溫柔，為了能在這個世界了結遺憾——他想試著對這個有張Bucky的臉的男人表現得像樣一點，像……像當他們之間沒有Hydra、沒有理念與執著橫亙其間時，他希望能對待Bcuky的方式。可——

這塊小點心和昨晚不同了。

他伸過手去，將一束散落的髮絲別到棕髮男人的耳後。男人順勢側過頭來，張口輕輕咬住了他的姆指。那些細微的痛感像一絲電流般竄入他的脊髓——讓他慾火焚身，可同時警覺地對上了棕髮下方的冰藍色眼眸。

他被迎入一抹笑。將冷漠仔細地隱藏在討好之後的笑。他像被燙到似地縮回手。笑容僵了一瞬，可立刻又在他敷衍地挺身動作中轉為浮於表層的慾痕。

Captain挑眉：這個婊子在演戲。

他晃起腰，緩慢地、緩慢地調著角度蹭過Bucky的脆弱之處，感受著男人不由自主地咬緊他，然後從齒間溢出甜膩呻吟。那和他昨晚的反應有著微妙的不同。像是……像是他記起了自已在服侍一個客人。

像是他在牴觸自已也是一個「Steve」。

Captain獰笑起來。他放開雙手，使勁搖動腰胯讓Bucky的身體被一記深頂撞得朝後盪去。咬著肉柱的小穴「啵」的一聲暫時得到了自由，Bucky低聲驚喘，被拉開的雙腿在慣性作用又帶著他的身體深深釘回那根肉棒上時抽搐著繃緊了。快感和痛感讓James仰起頭來瞪大了眼睛佯裝爽到發不出聲，微微的恍惚中他感覺自已的臀肉被人抓在手中，溫熱的氣息吐在他向後弓起的腰間。

「現在開始，我每操你一下，就叫我一聲Steve。別數錯了，你會後悔的。」Captain低沉的嗓音跟著腹部被舌頭舔過的觸感一同鑽入耳殼中。然後秋千吱呀著晃動起來。

首先是幾十下狂風暴雨似的急頂，接著在James幾乎喘不上氣的叫聲中，那些抽插的動作漸漸變得磨人起來。束帶磨過金屬的聲響混著慢得教人發狂的情色水聲，Captain雙手緊握住James彈翹的臀肉用力揉捏著，陰莖逗弄似地在肉穴中攪動，偶爾才送胯給意識又變得模糊的James一點痛快。

「Ste……Steve……」

「還沒呢……」

「Ste……！呵……啊……」

「數錯了……」

「……不能這麼……我……」

「整整漏了兩次囉……！」

「！……啊、啊Steve——啊！」

水聲在兩人漸漸變得語無倫次的對話中變得又快又急。Captain放開那雙被揉得紅透的彈肉，一把將男人拉進懷中開始瘋狂抽插起來。

「Ste……Steve……Steve、Steve……」

「繼續叫……」Captain從咬緊的齒縫中迸出命令，滿意地看著懷中的男人再次陷入情慾陷阱中，用著幾乎要和昨夜同樣的深情尖叫自已的名字……

可也只是幾乎而已。冰藍色湖泊中央的深潭仍然清澄無波，Captain沒讓他發現自己在盯著他，而是更加賣力地試圖讓Bucky被慾望擄獲——在他儘可能不被劃作暴力範圍的動作之下。

然而這變得愈來愈難。Captain都說不出來隨著慾火愈加高漲的怒意從何而來，可隨著Bucky誘人的哼嚀鑽入耳中，Captain卻覺得對方口中的那幾個音節愈離愈遠……

胸口的黑洞彷彿有風聲在哭嚎，他咬了咬牙伸手將吊著棕髮男人的秋千掛勾整個提起，三步走到桌邊放了下來，趁著Bucky還沒回神的片刻整副身子壓了上去。尚未抽出的陰莖因為這個動作深深嵌入James體內，他下意識地想伸手去推，卻被改變了角度反而難以掙脫的束帶卡住了手腕。就這麼幾秒的工夫Captain強健的身體已經將他死死地壓住，他能感覺到金髮男人的肉體火爐般的熱度隨著光滑的肌膚傳到他的全身。Captain雙手隨意地抓過束帶繞了幾圈纏在臂上，心裡卻已經空了。他不知道該怎麼做才能讓身下的男人——Bucky——像昨晚那樣敞開在自己身下，只有收緊手中的束帶確保他不能像他的Bucky一樣從指間溜走。咬著他分身的火熱小嘴因著他收緊束帶的突然動作一陣陣地緊縮著，幾乎絞出了他的腦漿，卻同時抽回他幾乎開始發散的思維。

「好婊子，」男人近在James耳邊的喘息聲帶著殘酷的笑意：「我要捨不得放走你了。」

 

 

 

 

15.

Brock Rumlow踏著清晨的水氣嘴裡嘟嘟嚷嚷。他不是早起的生物，可大約每月一回，不管前晚是狂歡派對夜或奉命去踹誰的老巢，隔天天一亮他都會被固定的一封簡訊吵醒——伴著一陣表示「你最好立刻回覆」的提示音。

所以，他走在街上，一大清早，向著某個四年來他夢遊都能到的街區。

這是個這條街上基本沒人的時間，畢竟這兒的居民做的是夜裡的活，而他們的客人都耻於久留。

行程一般都固定又簡短：走到那、把手機從後廚那個封也封不牢的洞伸進去，咔嚓，閃人。兩年如一日，Rumlow還沒遇上過房內的住客在這個點上清醒的時候。

他手腳俐落地翻過幾條本來是防火巷的垃圾場，眨著還沒醒的黃眼睛找到了熟悉的牆洞，手一伸－－

「幹！」他花了好大的力氣才把這句喝罵憋回肚子裡。他的手指連同手機一起狠狠地撞在塊磚頭上－－見鬼了那小子什麼時候有空把牆封起來的－－好在那是塊磚頭不是木頭，所以就算這一頭人痛到抱著手指跳腳大概也沒驚動到裡頭的人。

好一會兒疼痛平息，Rumlow抓抓頭決定換個地方再試。

他爬上隔壁破房子的消防梯，從廁所氣窗張望了一下－－早前探路時他早就把這房子裡所有能讓他完成任務的位置巡過一趟了，這是唯二能從屋外照到床的位置，當然不能算上一探身立刻就會被抓包的前窗－－他幾乎不選這兒執行任務的原因是氣窗的角度不太好，會先被房裡那個礙眼的小桌子擋到大半視野，如果沒拍清楚的話他可不知道那個麻煩鬼上司會不會把自己再叫去削一頓。

可第一順位視角消失了，看來上司這一回只好先忍一忍了。

桌子前坐了個人。

Rumlow心裡格登了一下，動作不由得謹慎了起來：這個當過狙擊手的傢伙感覺敏銳得亂七八糟，雖說有距離有槍的自己是不需要太擔心又重蹈幾年前的覆轍，可撞上了也麻煩……他今天怎麼這麼早起？

才想著，他忽又察覺到不對。桌前人的背影熟悉，但明顯不是棕髮。

客人？

James竟然讓客人留宿了？

或者－－

Rumlow猶猶豫豫地向腰間摸槍。如果這不是James按自己意思留的客人，那也許自己就得冒著曝露的風險介入了。他可不怎麼想替這個暴揍過自己的傢伙出頭，可他也清楚如果自己散散漫漫地以為一張照片交差了事、可主角被自己看丟了，那大概自己也不必在Hydra混下去了。

說不定還不止混不下去這麼簡單。

說起來，James呢？

Rumlow想著，捺著性子又往內悄悄張望了一下。

床被桌子和那男人擋了一半，但床被子底下似乎沒人，至於椅子上－－

正此時，桌前的男人動了一下，快速地轉過頭來，和躲閃不及的Rumlow四目相對。Rumlow所有的瞌睡蟲都在那一眼之下消失無踪！

Steve他媽的Rogers？可如果他在這幹麻還傳－－

不過一秒，那男人又像沒事似地轉了回去。

……只是看錯了嗎？Rumlow覺得自己的心臟仍然因為剛才的眼神交會而狂跳不止，對那個男人的畏懼已經在長期的相處之間成了種可笑的條件反射。

離了那雙眼，Rumlow這才又有辦法理智思考：不，那人不可能是Rogers。且不說這陣子正是他和Zemo準將撕破臉的關鍵期根本不可能靠近這兒自曝軟肋，昨晚他上的直播地還遠在德州呢！

不過是個長得有幾分像的客人罷了，一定是這樣。他定了定神，又悄悄四望著搜尋他的「任務對象」的身影。

那個男人又坐了一會，起身離開桌前走向右側某個Rumlow看不見的角落，再回來時懷裡抱了個被浴巾裹住全身的人。

James。

Rumlow鬆了一口氣，雖然對方靠在男人懷裡像是一點意識也沒有。他決定將手機開了錄影以防萬一，然後空著的手摸上了槍，隨時準備只要感覺情況不對就先發制人。男人來到桌前，將James輕輕放上桌面，臉正好對著Rumlow的方向蜷身側臥下來。然後他走到了桌子後方，伸手撫過那張毫無反應的臉。

Rumlow看仔細了：James的臉看起來乾淨平和，不管他是因著什麼緣故陷入無意識的，想來應該和痛苦無關。

他吁了口氣，眼睛仍然牢牢盯著男人的動作不敢放鬆。

男人坐了下來，突然扯起嘴角笑了一下，接著扯起James還微微滴口的棕色長髮舔上那張睡臉、就著Rumlow的目光接了個下流至極的吻。Rumlow不適地皺了皺眉：這就是他一直很慶幸上頭不會叫自己在James的「營業時間」來進行任務的原因。他基本不想想像幾年前帶著全然的怒氣對抗自己的男人被人像個東西似地對待。他猜測這也是那個人不想從自己的鏡頭裡看見的東西。

他恍恍惚惚地覺得自己在看一條卷著獵物的蛇，張大了嘴一點一點地將他懷中剛剛斷氣的豐美溫體納入口中、融為一體。

快滾，你個噁心的變態。他內心腹誹，望著那男人終於戀戀不捨地將舌頭從James的嘴裡徹了出來。

然後，那男人站起身，從口袋裡掏出張黑色的小東西放在桌前。

那幾根修長的手指按在那東西上點著，點著。

Rumlow見不到他的臉色，只感覺那人似乎陷入了某種猶豫不絕的狀態中。

手指停了下來，那人終於直起身子。他來到床邊，拖出一個藏在床架下頭的手提箱，再俯身抱起桌上還意識全無的男人，張口。

過遠的距離讓Rumlow沒法聽見男人嘴裡快速掠過的句子，但就在男人說完的一瞬間，某道藍色的光芒忽地閃現，接著屋內所有的人影就隨著光芒的消散一同溶解在Rumlow的視線之中－－

Rumlow差點摔下那個防火梯。

 

＊＊＊

 

Brandy覺得自己一定還沒睡醒。

可事實是她睡了個好覺，從凌晨結結實實地睡到又快準備要開工的這個時間－－昨天白天Yasha和那個男人的動靜大得她想睡也睡不著－－好吧，那就是她一定還在做夢。

否則怎麼可能呢？

她不過是想著Yasha大概終於送走了那個像極了ＲRogers的金髮男人，想著問他打不打算來自己這兒蹭個餐，可才踏到門口，就發現Yashah的屋子被徹徹底底地翻了個遍。

十來個荷槍實彈的壯漢在屋裡手腳俐落地翻翻找找、卻幾乎沒發出什麼聲音。Brandy一瞬間有種作夢似的失重感。

這塊街區裡偶爾也會遇上點條子找的麻煩，藉口很多，可通常他們能接受一點兒「優待」了事。而不是條子的那些麻煩從來就是五個街區外就聽得見動靜了。

這不是她們惹得起的麻煩。Brandy腦子裡一下閃過了這個念頭。Yasha到底招惹了什麼角色？

－－說起來，Yasha人呢？

她想著，決定暫時明哲保身躲一躲再說。

可才回頭，她就傻了。

屋子門板的陰影裡，靠著一個人。

一個只要看過電視就決不會錯過的人。

Brandy當然見過，還不只是在電視裡。而她為此徹底地覺得自己一定是不只是作夢、八成昨天從客人那兒偷來的那點小藥物的效果還沒揮發完。

她明明才見過那個男人操了Yasha兩晚，同樣的身材、同樣的臉蛋。

可這人蓄了臉極難錯認的鬍鬚，那種精心修整過、不可能一晚長成的鬍子。

Steve Rogers將軍，新聞的寵兒，政壇的紅人，正一臉殺人的目光瞪著那屋子壯漢將Yasha的破屋子翻個底朝天。

 

 

16.

 

「見鬼了。」

一陣不熟悉的男聲和著杯盤碰撞的聲音傳來，將James自某個結局悲傷的夢裡吵醒。他眨著眼睛試圖適應房中過於明亮的光線－－

「至高領袖真的又帶回了一個Winter Soldoer。」

某個物體切入陽光與James眼睛之間的路徑，充足的陰影面積提供了點方便，James抬起手揉揉眼坐了起來。「怎麼了－－」

噹啷。

James睜大了眼睛。

他眼前的左腳連了條粗長的鐵鍊，而正彎過身來仔細打量他的那個人影是……

「Brock Rumlow！」他從牙縫迸出了這句，立刻飛起沒有被困住的右腳向曾經追殺過自己的死敵踢了過去。

可那人卻輕輕鬆鬆地接住了他踢過來的腳踝，猛地提了起來將他半個人都提離了床鋪。「嘿－－小婊子，這勁頭不夠啊，果然是個長著張Barnes臉的充氣娃娃。鑑於你的食物還得靠我，建議你還是別惹火老子比較好。」

被摔回床上的James驚魂未定地望向不知何時手勁竟然變得那麼大的Rumlow－－不，或該說是個長著Brock Rumlow臉的別人。男人一樣是一頭囂張的黑短髮，可臉上的疤痕沒了－－那是在James當年逃離羈押時炸掉警備哨留的傷，遍佈了半張臉和上臂，就算他這四年去做了除痕手術也不可能修補得一點痕跡也沒有。

這時James才猛地想起最要緊的一件事：自己究竟在哪裡？

看那男人似乎只是面帶揶揄地望著自己沒有再上來動手的打算，James便努力地平復著呼吸開始觀察起自己身處的這個奇怪的房間：

巨大的玻璃窗映透出天空的模樣。不像曾經登上任何一座高樓能看見的那種高度，可他確信自己目睹過這樣的天空，在－－

「歡迎光迎Hydra的空中母艦，Doll。順帶一提，叫我Crossbones，名字這種東西是取來給情人叫的。想看漫畫了就告訴我。」長得像極Brock Rumlow的人笑著對他說。

James望著戰艦下方超越了已知科技水平的、如同爪肢般蠕動的鋼鐵構造、眼前明顯不是Brock Rumlow的Brock Rumlow，和幾乎和雲朵齊平的視角，感到有點暈眩。

Captain沒有說謊……不管這是哪，這不是他所在的世界……

門又一次打了開來，這回走入的人也是個熟面孔，可James已經沒有力氣去驚愕了。

「Helmut Zemo……」James望著走進門後脫下了那個可笑紫色頭套的男人低聲喃喃道。

男人動著雙冷血動物般細長的眼眸大辣辣地走上他的床邊，瞇起眼睛。

「又一個James Barnes。不是原始的那個，但是，一樣－－」男人戴著手套的手指捏住了James的臉頰。力道大得他掙脫不了。「令人厭惡。」

「克制點，男爵，你的大仇已經報完了，這不過是最高領袖的一點私人樂趣而已。」Crossbones聳了聳肩，將桌上那個冒著熱氣的餐盤往James的方向推了推：「嘿，Barnes，快趁熱吃了吧。總覺得你今天的訪客會不少。新寵物效應原來也在Hydra成立嗎？」

「哼，我可對什麼小寵物沒興趣。」Zemo粗暴地放掉James的臉，眼睛瞟上他裸露的上臂。「－－最高領袖確定他沒有Winter Soldier的戰力？」

「這點你就放心吧，老朋友。」

門再次刷地打開了，這回走進來的人James就算再克制也無法剔去嗓音中的怒火：「－－Captain！」

Captain－－換去了之前的衣物，穿上了某種凱夫拉材質戰服，胸口還有個可笑的白星－－皺著眉掃了坐在大床邊邊、渾身幾乎赤裸的男人一眼。「Crossbones，我不是說過了他一醒來就把衣服給他的？」

「回至高領袖，他才醒不久，而且一醒來就火氣大得很，我還來不及……」

「你他媽敢騙我！」

Captain轉過眼睛，望上James氣得發抖的臉龐。

James沒顧自己幾乎還渾身赤裸的模樣，跪坐起來就指著Captain的鼻子低吼道：「你說了－－」

「我說了對你推不推翻『你的』Steve不感興趣。」Captain冷冷地打斷了James的話，走過去拾起Crossbones還放在桌邊的衣服向男人的身上丟去，續道：「而且我的確把那張身份卡留在你房裡了。只不過你大概也用不著它。」

Zemo在一邊望著這一幕若有所思。

James抓著那些布料氣得渾身發抖。「……放我回去！」

「哈、哈，」Captain用手指輕輕彈了彈James腳鍊連在牆上的另一端，向他露出個陰騖的笑容：「也許吧。等我厭倦你的時候會的。」

見來硬的行不通，James眨著眼讓身上的怒氣褪下去一些，沉默一陣，垂下頭向Captain低聲道：「那，一個月……行嗎？讓我伺候你……但就一個月……」

Zemo嘲弄的笑聲打斷了James還試著出口的更多請求。男人走到房間一側的書桌前，抬起下巴朝某樣閃著金屬光澤的東西偏了偏頭：「這招就免了吧，Barnes……不，你只是個有著Barnes臉的玩物罷了。你眼前的男人、Hydra的至高領袖，就是在James Barnes－－那個殺了我父親的卑劣混帳－－的哀求聲中將他交到我手上為他的罪行付出代價的。你覺得你一個冒牌貨，在這兒假模假樣的演戲能成嗎？」

James一下睜大了雙眼！

_男孩的槍殺了不該殺的人－－_

Captain的確暗示了他的Bucky已經不在了，James一直以為那是因為對方已戰死沙場，可難道……

「Helmut，」Captain不贊同地沉聲道。

Zemo聳了聳肩站到一邊，狀似無意地瞇眼盯住了床上的男人：「失禮了老朋友。我只是覺得，讓玩具明白它的地位對你會方便點……倒忘了你就喜歡Barnes那股辣勁。」

Captain嘴角一挑，直直地望上James還帶著歡愛痕跡的胸膛，啞聲道：「沒怨你，老友。事實上你讓我的點心現在看起來更辣了……在午休結束前能麻煩你們嗎？」

兩位男子聞言互相交換了個心照不宣的眼神，齊齊起身走向門口。

「永遠為您服務……至高領袖。」

Captain在二人的腳步聲中踢掉鞋爬上床，向不斷往裡側縮的James逼近。James氣得滿臉通紅，前晚被對方的怪力捏過的指骨仍隱隱生疼，他絶望地望著男人的身影完全罩住自己，在偏過頭的一刻壓了下來－－

「別說話，就作作樣子。」Captain輕如耳語的吐息吹拂上James的耳邊，意料中的抓握卻一直沒落在身上。

James睜開雙眼，見到Captain仍然衣著整齊地撐在自己身體上方，只低下頭將額頭頂在自己臉旁，一雙藍眼卻警惕地留意著身後兩人消失的方向。

自動門的閉闔聲傳來，Captain才放鬆地垮下身來輕輕壓在James半邊身上。

「別在Helmut面前頂撞我。他是高級議會的成員，如果他搧動Hydra高級議會說要除掉你，我不能偏心太多。」Captain在他耳邊喃喃唸著，側過臉來輕輕吻James還冒著冷汗的鬢邊。

 

17.

 

James愣了會神，兩手一伸將金髮男人使勁從身上推開。

「別開玩笑了……你得放我回去，Captain。我還有事要做，沒時間陪你玩這個……天曉得是什麼遊戲。我得回去才行，我得回去……」

Captain撐起身子望望喃喃唸著陷入自己思緒中的男人，伸出一隻手來輕輕拂過那張蒼白的臉。

「交給別人去做吧！你很棒，可我知道你的那些同伴－－在我的世界裡也有相對應的人們－－我深信沒你一樣成的。你能在這兒過得不錯，和我一起－－」他溫言道，伸出的手卻被James堅定地握著拉了下去。

James強壓下方才對上那雙藍眼時的瞬間恍惚，他知道面前的男人陷入了某種－－和前晚的自己有點兒類似的情緒。可自己算是掙脫出來了，男人顯然還沒有。牆上閃著冷冷銀光的斷臂像個警示，他對眼前的男人瞭解得太少，更不敢去想像那根手臂的主人究竟如何走到的這一步。可他見識過這男人兇猛的一面，而James很確定如果自己不在對方還存著點理智時把話說清楚，也許牆上的東西就是他的榜樣了。「我們得談談，Captain。」

「談什麼？」Captain像被他勾起了興趣，乖乖地收回手盤腿坐上床鋪，一雙眼睛玩味地望著James不自在地將床單又拉得高了一些。

「我不是你的Bucky－－對，Steve是叫我Bucky，但顯然你不是我的那位Steve Rogers，而我也不是你的Bucky Barnes。」

他大著膽子拉起Captain的手放在自己佈滿疤痕的左臂上，感受那些昨晚曾緊緊抓住自己挺動的手指輕輕壓在凹凸不平的傷痕上。「你很清楚這一點。」

Captain皺起眉，沒說什麼，只盯著James的臉龐等著他繼續。

「我明白你想操……想得到那些你的Bucky無法給予你的部份，從我這裡。我可以讓你操我……以後，隨時，在我的世界。可我有自己的人生，顯然你也是－－」他攤手向那間偌大的房間揮了揮。滿室的地圖和飄在辦公桌邊的顯示幕讓他想到了軍營。這位Steve……再加上剛才那些人對他的稱呼……可真不得了啊……「就算再怎麼相像我們還是不同世界的人。咱們假裝不來這個。」

「所以，咱們這麼說定好嗎？你送我回去，等我推翻Hydra－－」

「我就是Hydra。」Captain突然低聲說道。James微微抖了一下，Captain說話的聲音雖然不高，但眼神裡卻有些令James渾身發冷的什麼透了出來。那些輕輕環住左臂的手指收緊了，正將他一點一點兒地扯進Captain的陰影裡。

「Helmut說的也許也有道理，作為一個玩具，你太吵了。如果一樣要吵，還是把那力氣留在比較有樂趣的地方吧！」

＊＊＊

 

Steve飛起一腳狠狠踹倒了那張無辜的木頭桌。他的人已將整間小破房給翻了個底朝天，連牆皮都沒給放過。搜集的無數資料已經火速進入分析階段，但這也無法緩解Steve心中的焦慮。

種種跡象都顯示，Rumlow不是昨晚嗑嗨了還沒退，也不是暗暗找方法弄死了他的宿敵。

James就是這麼憑空消失了。

而跟著焦慮籠罩下心頭的是深深的恐懼和懊悔。

穿著一身剪裁適當的制服與擦得鐙亮的徽章，Steve永遠不會說自己後悔加入了Hydra。那是－－必要的事，Steve對自己說。Hydra在自己絕望時給了他一線可能，可它也將Bucky愈推愈遠……

曾經，Steve認為那是無可避免的選擇，可那只是曾經。

不是在他踏入這間破房、深刻體認到James真正的謀生活計和這些年過的苦日子的現在。他後悔的是沒一巴掌打醒四年前放開James手的自己，而在盯著那張顯而易見發生過什麼事的床鋪和門口暗淡的紅燈時，這股悔意又同時化成另一股令人困惑卻愈來愈熾烈的情緒－－他迫切地想去殺了什麼人，可又想不出具體該去讓什麼人為這份情緒付出代價。

翻出褲袋裡的手機，他看著相簿中Rumlow在每月例報時傳送給他的一張張Bucky的照片：那大抵是Bucky一天中最平靜的時候。照片中的他大多是正安詳地睡著，偶爾有幾張正坐在桌旁靜靜地抽著菸－－他一直都有點兒菸癮，Steve知道。只是青梅竹馬虛弱的體質讓他就算在外面偷偷抽了，進門前都會記得得把衣服先換下。Bucky向來是體貼的那個，Steve最明白這點。兩人出來同住後Bucky負擔的生活費用總是比Steve來得多——他自己的大部份被拿去買藥了，或是填藝術學院深得無底洞似的材料費——可他從來也沒說過什麼，從來也不願Steve為自己多做點什麼……可他想為Bucky做點什麼的。他一直想，想著總有一天要讓他欠自己一個大恩情，當然Steve不會想著是欠，那只是個機會，一個讓他們擺平位置、自己能問心無愧地……問心無愧地再向他討要一樣東西的機會。

可這機會大概不會來了。他確實救了Bucky，可就在他們擺平位置的同時，命運的天平卻傾向了無可挽回的另一邊。

沒有自己後的Bucky看來是拾回了舊習，而且顯然是賭定Steve再也不會回來了……

他確實沒法再回頭了。

Steve將指尖輕輕劃過照片中男人披著短外套露出的半截手臂。那上面有一圈不甚明顯的瘀痕。放開手指，外套下方微微露出的腰背也有類似的痕跡，關於他如何賺得生活再明確不過的證據。他不是沒注意過這些細節，只是Steve從沒讓自己去細想：他太過忙碌，忙著站穩腳跟、忙著和諸如Pierce或Zemo這些豺狼虎豹般的人物周旋。忙得不敢去回想四年前那一晚Bucky揍在臉上的拳頭和掛在眼角的淚。

他只想著確定對方能活著就好。

他還能奢求什麼呢？

 

Steve強壓下想對著這間屋子大吼的慾望，將一雙幾乎要燒穿木門的目光移到縮在牆角裡的女孩臉上。

「Sir，您已經離開得太久了，Zemo準將的人－－」Rumlow忍不住在Steve大步走上前時湊到他身邊低聲提醒。「而且天色也快亮了，這裡又人多口雜——」

Steve頓住了步伐。Rumlow的話將他一下拉回冰冷的現實中：戰爭才打到一半，他可不能在這時候讓所有事功虧一簣。

Bucky的脫逃讓Helmut Zemo對Steve起了疑心，而，是的，如果Zemo不是只暗暗起疑而是當面問起，他會承認自己確實幫了忙－－進了由Helmut掌握的監獄Bucky只有死路一條，這是Steve無論如何不願付出的代價－－從此Steve完全只能在Hydra中孤軍奮鬥。他花了四年才終於靠著Pierce的暗中支持得到足以脫離Zemo羽翼的力量，而連Pierce也不知道的是Steve並不打算停步於此。

當Captain America學會蜇伏於暗處，世界上就沒有東西能夠擋在他與權力之間了。

「警告這兒的居民，在事情調查出來前敢離開就是死路一條。」

Steve留下這句，在保鑣的圍繞下匆匆地離開了這條街道。

 

＊＊＊

 

事情像回到了兩天前的那一夜。

 

James使出了渾身解數卻對那身鋼鐵般的肌肉和非人的力量毫無辦法。

他被拖拉著按倒在床上，眼睜睜看著那個男人從床底下拖出從自己屋子裡帶過來的玩意們。

「得讓你學點功課。」Captain冷冷說道，拉著那條鐵鍊分開了他的雙腿。

 

兩道門之外的走廊上是午休時刻特有的寧靜，輪職的士兵們和永遠忙錄的探員仍然腳步匆匆，沒人注意到那透出裡門迴盪在中廊的尖叫。

Captain在他發出第一聲叫喊時就帶著笑容覆上了他的身體－－他喜歡將James整個人罩在身下，這點James在第一晚時就察覺到了－－像一團盤在獵物身上的蛇，一邊手臂架緊了James拚命轉動著想甩開痛楚的頸項，另一手握著根粗得可怕的玩具深深地推進他的身體。

James顫抖得像下一秒就要死去，可那根可怕的玩具還在捅著他……捅得又重又深。他尖叫著求饒，可金髮男人握著它柄部的手還在堅定地挪動著。而即使他尖叫得那麼聲嘶力竭James仍然能聽見那些羞恥的水聲。Captain在把它捅進去前給它先上了潤滑有可能是這個男人此刻唯一的仁慈了，他的小洞在激烈的快感和疼痛夾攻下一下下地咬緊，空氣、濕意與他不自主的顫抖弄出一陣陣斷續的濕響，混著他的痛叫－－這很大程度地取悅了身後的男人。

「這是你的第一課……在這裡，我們服從Hydra的領導者……嗯……對，也就是我。」Captain喘息著吻在James汗濕的頸項上，用鼻子去頂他因疼動而不由自主地縮起來的肩窩，亮出牙－－

「你的『至高領袖』。」

他抽出那根棒子將自己挺進去，同時對著那截頸項張口咬下。

 

 

18.

一陣抽痛將James自不連續的惡夢中弄醒。朦朦朧朧地，他好像看見了Steve熟悉的臉趴在身邊，藍眼中寫著三四分的倔將和六七分不容錯認的擔憂，可碰上他的眼神，那些擔憂就化了，混混沌沌地溶成幾分自責和一大塊意義複雜的情緒。James讀一個Rogers就像在讀一疊白話文的報紙，可他太累了，視野邊緣糊成了一團。他又睡了過去。

再次醒來時，床邊已經空了。他空了太久的胃在鼻腔辨識出空氣中濃郁的肉香時使勁地翻滾起來。他勉強讓眼睛張開一條縫。

還迷迷糊糊的大腦為了認出眼前陌生的房間花了番功夫，直到。

「再不醒我只能考慮找人拿鼻胃管來了，Doll。」

Brock Rum……不，Crossbones。

他終於看見了那條金屬臂，終於認出了床邊帶著面罩的男人。

Crossbones一雙腿大辣辣地擱在小邊桌上，百無聊賴地用鞋尖把床桌上的豐盛大餐往他的方向挪挪，眼睛還黏在手上的雜誌裡：「吃了吧！先前的涼掉已經撤下去了……你要再沒在至高領袖回來前吃點東西，我可就……」

 

「那個傢伙和你這個世界的Bucky是怎麼回事？」

 

躺在床上的男人突然用奄奄一息的聲調問道。Crossbones翻了個白眼將乘著大塊烤牛肉的餐盤粗魯地單手端起放上他的肚子。「先吃。老子他媽沒那個時間在這裡陪你一天。Sin還等著我帶她去幾個派對開開槍呢！」

男人艱難地撐身坐起，拿起刀叉，但一雙灰藍的眼睛一動不動地盯著他不放。「我這人就是有一堆壞習慣。其中之一就是吃東西時需要聽故事，還有你那個面具太好笑了，要是你不把它拿掉我吃下去還得噴出來一次。」

Crossbones一把抓掉了頭上的面具。他真他媽恨死這群James了。難纏又總針對他的臉。長得帥又怎麼？為什麼全天下包括至高領袖和Sin都吃Winter Soldier這型的搖滾樂主唱風格？就算眼前的傢伙沒了那標誌的金屬臂和黑皮衣，那張蒼白的臉、黑眼圈和打著捲的深棕髮在稍早時候給監控室裡的Sin帶來了萬年難得一見的少女心爆炸可是讓他印象深刻……他恨不得當場掀掉那盤可恨得香噴噴的牛肉然後把人拎起來暴揍一頓，可想起至高領袖冰涼的表情－－只好把所有的窩囊火全都先按下。

「我恨Bucky Barnes，每一個世界的Bucky Barnes。」他惱怒地嘀咕。

「吃。」他放下雜誌傾身敲了敲餐盤，威脅道：「你停下來我就不說了。」

男人點了點頭，動起刀叉切開那塊讓他饞了好一陣的肉。

 

＊＊＊

 

Captain Rogers面色凝重地聽著最高會議對於民間四處抵抗情勢的簡報，悄悄地將手機切到了監視器畫面。

Bucky起床了，正用某種釘孤枝的氣勢邊瞪著Crossbones邊咬著他要人特製的第二份午餐。

他醒來了……Captain微微鬆了口氣。他清楚記得在自己結束後看見Bucky疼得連呼吸都不順暢的模樣時竄過全身的恐慌。有幾個瞬間Captain幾乎要忘了眼前的男人只是個有軍事背景的普通人，甚至沒有一條能抵抗自己的金屬臂。

愧疚感讓他在確定人只是昏睡過去、沒有更嚴重的損傷後要廚房按Bucky的舊時喜好烤了一塊肥嫩的牛排，吩咐正好任務中帶傷休養的Crossbones得盯著人好好地把錯過的午餐給補下去。

「Black Widow的事可以先緩緩。一個好消息，或說，訊息。」按掉了螢幕，他像是什麼也沒發生似地接上了剛停下的報告：「下一片魔方碎片的位置已經確定了－－它在我們的舊朋友、T'Challa的手上。」

Zemo男爵立起身來微微弓身：「鑑於您最近應該想多爭取點休息時間，我很樂意前去為您取回它。」

 

＊＊＊

 

James咬著嘴裡的牛肉，默默想著：「……新奇的口味，有點陌生的岩石氣味不過挺不錯啊……」

他又叉起一塊漸漸取代記憶中被標為「無上美味」的－－與Steve在慶功宴時吃到的農業部熟成沙朗的－－牛肉，邊嚼著邊打斷了Crossbones粗略又混亂的解說：「等等，我順一下……所以那個Bucky－－你們這兒叫他啥？Winter Soldier？為了除去某個被預言會殺Steve的傢伙被神盾局捕獲，可就算Steve當時反常的沒救他，他也一直沒察覺Steve是Hydra的人？」

Crossbones咧嘴一笑：「是『到死前才終於察覺』……絕妙的一招啊，至高領袖。Zemo回來時還說，那個笨蛋都死到臨頭了還直說這個Steve不是真的，還認為Steve是他一生的好友，可事實在眼前：他不過就是至高領袖手裡的一顆棋子。領袖可下得一手好棋呢。」

James只覺得喉嚨裡汁水淋漓的肉塊結成了難以下咽的一團。他……他自己又何嘗不是呢？當他由Steve的口中得知最後的暗殺對象就是自己頂頭上司Nick Fury那晚直到如今，有無數個不眠的夜裡他都得用盡全力才能別去想那數年間執行的任務裡有多少人其實是Hydra的敵人。有多少可能的友方在自己的麻木不察和Steve的詭計之下成了自己槍下的罪債？有多少……有多大的機會Steve根本早已不把自己當成朋友，而只是爬上如今高位的台階。

眼底的Steve模模糊糊地在腦中分成了兩人。雖然身材瘦小卻溫柔的、意志堅定地用手中握有的一切對抗世界上的惡意的Steve－－他沉迷其中無法自拔的Steve－－和最後那晚、如同Crossbones敘述中一般，對冷血的犯罪似無所覺地站到了他對面的Steve。他覺得自己大概懂了Captain挑上自己的原因。

撇除了細節與世界觀的差異，他們的Steve本質是……類似的。如此類同，而Captain大概是嗅到了自己就算被欺瞞至此仍然無法將情意割捨的軟弱。

而如果Captain所想的沒錯，那麼他的Steve……他的Steve還能夠回心轉意嗎？

沉重的疲累感刺穿了James的心。他重重地將叉子丟回石盤裡，在Crossbones懷疑的眼神中將它們推到一邊。「我飽了。」

Crossbones歪嘴一笑，將腿蹺回了小桌上：「那可是你選的。晚點至高領袖把你折磨爽時體力不夠可別怪我。我期待著他把你的左手扯下來掛在你的金屬死透了版分身旁的一天。」

James猛地抬眼望著那條手臂。「他……這是他從Winter……」

Crossbones可惜地嘖嘖幾聲：「不，真可惜。那是那渾小子逃出神盾監獄時自己留下的。至高領袖大概把一抽屜的追踪裝置都黏上去了，真他媽惡趣味。」

而它被掛在那裡。James望著那條鐵臂，若有所思。


	5. Chapter 5

19.

最後一次確定隔天的計劃後，Captain終於回到他掛念了一天的小天地裡。這是與他的指揮室只有兩個通道之隔的休息間，有基本堪用的臨時會議設備、視野良好、一張舒適的床和－－他的Bucky。  
他滿意地看著床上男人的睡臉。

粗厚的足鍊從床被的一角垂下。他輕輕掀起那一角床被握住被禁錮其間的足踝，以間諜等級的輕巧動作卸下那個臨時貨、置換成了另一條槍黑色澤的輕巧足鍊。比起監禁裝備，這個新東西看起來反而更像一件精緻飾品，即使它是以幾乎無法切毀的汎合金製成。

他從沒小瞧過他的Bucky。他想著。他……尊敬他，給了他機會，直扛到非做不可的最後一刻才批準讓Zemo去了他的北極基地。讓他－－

不。Bucky就在這兒。

他長出了口氣，將那條腿小心地放回被窩裡掖好被子。

「想來玩『玩具』了，哼？」

Captain大大地嘆氣出聲，一屁股坐上床沿。「沒想弄醒你的……抱歉那麼叫你，Buck。我也有我的底線，你不該在我面前質疑Hydra的信念。」

James靜靜地用眼角餘光看著Captain脫下一身制服換上睡褲，然後掀起床被的一角挨過身來。熟悉的氣味和觸感貼上他的後背，他忍著沒在對方的臂膀環上腰腹時繃緊身體。

「可你沒後悔那麼『做』。」他試探地低聲呢喃，讓柔軟的嗓音幾乎不帶一點兒責備地說出事實。

背後的男人將鼻尖埋得更深了些，嘴唇吻著他帶著瘀青的肩頭。

「……我很抱歉。我不會……我今晚不會抱你了，Buck。喜歡那塊牛肉嗎？」

James眨了眨眼，不動聲色地柔聲回答：「……嗯，口味蠻……特別的。我想我是喜歡上它了。」

「戰時你就喜歡這個，夥伴。我記得那回我們搶贏了德國佬那頭牛時，你還堅持洗了塊石板來處理填完肚子後剩下的部份。」男人的話聲中已帶著點矇矓的鼻音，手指有一搭沒一搭地撫摩著懷中人光滑的胸膛。

James的心沉沉地墜了下去。

「如果……如果再有一次機會。」他的話聲細得像蚊子叫，但他想金髮男人確實還有在聽：「你還會讓人殺了我嗎？」

「……我從不回答對過去的假設性問題。」回答的話聲雖然被埋在頸後的長髮裡，但James很確定男人清醒過來了。原本漸漸細緩的呼吸變得輕淺，男人挪著搭在他肚子上的手臂滑上他的臂膀。左臂。「人都得向前看。」

向前。James在心裡同意，使勁抽出壓在枕頭下捂得溫熱的東西轉身，脫出那個火爐似的懷抱，然後將它「碰」地放上男人的胸膛。「我是在向前看。現在想清楚你回答的是誰。」

那是原本掛在牆上的鐵臂，上面繪著一顆紅星。

看著金髮男人漸漸變得銳利的眼神James的背後已緊張得滲出了冷汗。可他知道拖下去也不會更好。與其讓這男人在把自己當作代替品吃乾抹淨、然後終有一日醒覺床上的人根本不是他要的，那麼不如趁著對方還對自己這張臉存著一絲假性的依戀時要到一個保證。

如果他的冒進帶來的結局是死，那至少少受點折磨。反正矇著眼走下去也是必死無疑了。

他瞪圓雙眼看著金髮男人從胸口的黑色圖騰上拿起那條殘敗的金屬，目光眷戀地在那顆紅星上一次次滑過，然後將銳利的眼神挪了過來，一路爬上自己緊張地起伏著的胸口，直到四目相接。  
也許不過一兩秒的目光相接卻漫長得教James懷疑自己是不是已經被沒察覺到的一擊刺穿了胸膛。直面那兩顆藍寶石總教他不自覺地有種奇怪的不真實感：它們同時溫暖、堅硬，冷得像爬蟲類，又深得像大海。他都不知道自己哪部份的感覺是來自於他的Steve，而又有多少是來自於他根本不算瞭解的眼前男子了。

終於，那雙海藍色的眼睛垂了下來。「我不會再讓任何人－－包括我自己去殺一個James Barnes。」男人開口，拾起那段殘肢的上臂貼在唇邉，讓紅星映襯著他同樣鮮豔的紅唇。「我發誓。」  
James緩緩點頭，讓自己忍下Captain湊上來討吻的嘴唇，安頓進他的懷中。

 

＊＊＊

 

當第一道晨光伴隨隔音玻璃外的微弱隆隆聲照入房中，Captain才慢悠悠地想著他可能看懷中的男人看得有點太久了。

Bucky－－好吧，也許該叫他James－－靜靜地躺在他的懷中睡得正沉。他蹺掉了慣常的晨練端詳這張記憶中的臉龐，細數其中的不同。相似卻略顯柔和的面部線條，比起來稍微短一些也捲一些的棕髮。這男人昨晚刻意將那根金屬臂留在了枕頭邊，作為一樣沉重而實在的提醒：他終究不是他的Bucky。那個屬於他的世界卻不屬於他的男人確實已經死了，而躺在這兒的是無數個相近的世界中最類似的一個靈魂。

那些想法帶來的微微痛感令Captain皺眉。他將唇貼上懷中男人的額角安撫漸漸撕裂的心。無所謂。這個男人不是他的Bucky但卻能夠屬於他。

這是最重要的一點。

這麼想著，Captaon突然覺得被窩熱得難以忍受。於是他小心地將自己身上的織物掀起一角，釋放自己四肢的同時也將那具令他上癮的身子一點一點地在晨光中展開。被單下只裹了一件薄浴袍的男人仍然鼻息沉沉，Captain不知道是自己身上「他的Steve」的氣味令對方下意識地心安或是昨天白天真的把他折磨得太狠了。無論如何，這樣正好。

他讓手指滑進那件無用的布製品之間，分開布料露出那片白晰的胸膛，然後舔著嘴唇想了想，還是伸手握住了男人無意識地垂在枕間的手腕。

 

當某樣濕熱的物事伴著刺癢擊中他的胸口時，James幾乎是嗆咳著彈起了身子！可他試圖去摸索的手臂卻被緊緊壓制著完全無法動彈，一瞬間曾經被束縛著予取予求的可怕回憶立刻攫住了他的呼吸。

他們打算做什麼……這回是想切開他的胸膛了嗎？還是其實實驗時間還沒到，這只是某個想善用資源的垃圾又打算在空閒的時間把他們骯髒的任何東西捅進隨便某個會令他痛不欲生的口子裡－－

「放鬆，James。」

熟悉的稱呼出現在胸口附近，終於令James基本冷靜了下來：那群垃圾從來不叫他的名字，好一點的叫他「美人」、「婊子」，更多的會稱呼他為「資產」或「實驗品」。

然後他低頭看見了正將自己的乳頭銜在齒間微笑的男人。James就不懂一個人怎麼有辦法同時進行著那麼邪惡的行為同時又笑得一派天真。

「早安。抱歉嚇到你了。作為早點你的反應真的很美味。」Captain全然不知道方才的James腦中經歷了怎麼樣的一場壓力崩潰，他挪了挪位置，蹭上前來將James完全罩在自己的臂彎中討了一個綿長色情的親吻。

「惡夢？」Captain邊啃著他的下唇邊嘟噥著問，已經相當精神的下身重重地輾上James因為晨間生理需求和方才的亢奮而微微硬起的陰莖。

James被生理快感激得往後狠狠撞在枕頭上張嘴低喘。

「差……差不多吧。」他敷衍道，一點也不想提起那些不堪的舊日遺痕，何況對方顯然也沒想再多談這個。

「我要操你。」幾次挺動和深吻後Captain總算啞聲承認了意圖。

James翻了個白眼。這可不是什麼打算和自己商量的口吻。

唯一幸也不幸的是他的身體似乎也被這個過於驚人的早安吻給喚起了：不論是否愉快，那些前戲確實地喚起了他關於性的渴望－－無關乎意願的純粹性慾，羞耻而痛苦的交付肉體，得益於Hydra俘擄期間的日夜練習。當然別忘了他還把這當作主業練習了將近四年的時間，讓身體熟悉這個，日子會……簡單點。

於是他點點頭，盡力放鬆下身體，讓CaptIain沾了潤滑液的手指捅進他還微有點兒刺痛的後穴裡。

 

比起昨天的粗暴，今天的Captain顯得格外溫柔仔細。

 

在對方捅入第二根手指時James就已幾乎控制不住自己膝蓋的顫抖。腳踝的細鍊隨著他不由自主的扭動發出一聲聲金屬碰響。那兩根手指在他細碎的喘息中熟門熟路地找到了那個區域，然後乾脆地摁了上去。

James隨著一陣金屬脆響張大了嘴無聲尖叫起來，Captain還抓著他的右手，所以他只能用左手去扳那隻插在自己體內的手，卻只換來對方按得更狠的一下。

 

「別急，Buck，替我準備好。」男人低沉的嗓音就在耳邊，帶著他深愛男人陌生的聲調騷著他的耳殼，當他搖起頭時還輕輕地笑了起來。

「總覺得早晨就吃那麼好，似乎太幸福了點－－」

 

「早安，至高領袖。」

 

機械的人聲讓床上陷入情慾中的兩人一齊嚇得彈上了半空。

James驚魂未定地看著Captain罵著髒話跳下床，抓起工作桌上的某樣東西又撲了回來。

「抱歉，玩過頭了，先進去躲一下。」

他說著，然後James就感覺一片柔軟的東西掛上了自己頭頂。那是皺在大床一角的床單。還來不及細想，他的頭就被人輕輕引導著低了下來，直到整個身體幾乎貼平在Captain平伸的大腿上。

他這才有精力去仔細聽這片混亂期間都沒停下報告的那陣AI報告：「……將在五分鐘後進入Las Vegas上空，準備進行排程中的搜索程序。」

熟悉的地名卻存在於完全不同的世界，James得承認他自己都開始習慣於這有點奇妙的錯位感了。Captain開始和船上的AI語氣正經地對答起來，間或插入了幾個似乎有點兒熟悉卻顯然又是「這個世界」版本的什麼人進入討論，當然了，新聲音也不少。

James無所事事地枕著那雙堅實的大腿神遊物外，一下子驚奇於這奇妙的居家感，一下子又在心裡調坎大腿的主人怎麼有辦法被撞破了好事還保持著那麼的平心靜氣－－然後循著透過床單照進來的微弱光線，James看見離他的臉大約只有不到三十公分的某樣顯眼物事－－Captain雖然被剛剛那一齣嚇得軟下了些，但仍然相當振奮的肉棒還正安安靜靜地立在那兒。

他忽然有了個主意。

 

 

 

20.

 

「依然沒打算投降？」聽聞了Elisa的回報，Captain不由得嘆起氣來。「妳知道的，Elisa，最高議會對我的忍讓已有所微詞，我得……我得有所做為了。」

「我明白你的難處，Steven。」聽不出年齡的沉著女聲透過立體成像略微有些失真，但能聽見導師的聲音還是讓Captain感到安心不少。「相信自己的判斷，你被訓練得很好。我會選出你作為領袖培養就是因為明白你的能耐……而經過了這麼多你依然如昔－－」

「我明白這個。我只是心中有所不捨，Elisa。Clint、Natasha、Tony……他們都陪我經歷過許多事。這都是在宇宙魔方的洗腦後發生的－－」

「－－而你挺過了那些。Steve。」女聲依舊冷靜，Captain忍不住閉上眼睛想像她就在身邊，手指穿過自己的短髮。「我們在做正確的事。奪回魔方，你才能修正那些曾經的錯誤。那些神盾局偽造出來的歷史。那些不該死卻被消去的人們。何況……我聽說你最重要的人已經回到你身邊了不是嗎？」

聽出那陣話聲中的促狹，Captain禁不住紅了臉悄悄瞥了眼攝像頭照不到的床面－－

他的下身幾乎在他眼睛向下飄動的同時陷入了一個濕熱的天堂。

「……Steven？」

Captain死死咬住自己的舌頭在腦中吼了五次－－Crossbones的面罩、Crossbones的面罩、Crossbones的面罩、Crossbones的面罩、Crossbones的面罩－－才找回力氣勾起一側嘴角向導師說道：「沒事。肚子叫了一聲。沒來得及吃早飯。」

他的人生導師滿臉愛憐地透過鏡頭望了過來：「好孩子，瞧他們把你累的。可我想你還得再忍一忍。鑑隊已經到達位置了……你的士兵需要你的鼓勵，你能給他們今天工作的動力後再開動嗎？」

Captain艱難地點了點頭，在導師若有所思的眼神中禮貌地道別後將畫面切向了戰艦內的廣場。

 

＊＊＊

 

James挪動著頭部儘可能地深深吞下那根豎立的肉棍，同時被自己的行為氣紅了臉。他知道自己在做什麼－－他當然知道自己在做什麼。他在取悅那個綁架了自己的不講理混蛋。  
可那又怎樣呢？這不過是又一個任務。他為了達成那個終極任務又一次微不足道的犠牲罷了。如果這點犠牲能夠穩住這個教人摸不透的不定時炸彈，那麼他的終極任務……

想到這兒，James不禁有點兒恍神。

自己究竟還在堅持什麼呢？

如果他昨晚想的沒錯，Steve根本……不可能再回心轉意了……

那為何自己不能接受這個「Steve」？先不論枉顧自己意願這一點，Captain確實帶著自己離開了那個進退不得的夾縫，而他對這個世界理解的不多，諻論感情，也許就這麼睜一眼閉一眼地讓Captain愛他也是一種結局……

可這又和同流合汙有什麼不同呢？

反抗到一半放棄和從一開始就毫不反抗根本是當同的，而不論Steve能將一切包裝得多麼冠冕堂皇，James仍然深信與惡魔交易換來的不可能是真正的和平。這不是單純的妥協，這只是在為邪惡裹上糖霜。

James腦子裡亂糟糟地想著，全沒注意到一隻手悄悄地從背後溜進了被單裡－－

當臀瓣被揉搓時，James差點就咬住了口裡的肉棒。Captain的手指輕車熟路地滑進他的股縫，就著還留在上頭的潤滑液輕輕戳起他的小穴來。

啊，另一個邪惡的源頭。James自暴自棄地想著。那些指頭沒多久就不滿於只在外頭不輕不重的磨蹭，安撫地按揉了幾下便強勢地頂進顫抖著含吮的肌環。

指姦弄出的咕嘰水聲大多被掩蓋在Captain聽起來正氣凜然的晨間訓話之中，可在男人的上下夾攻下James幾乎得廢盡力氣才能撐著軟得像果凍的腰別太沒骨氣地向後迎合。

晨間訓話夾雜著飄浮屏幕那一邊氣勢沖雲的「Hail Hydra」捲起那些稍早才被憶起的記憶煙塵，令James難以抑制地想把胃都吐出來。但他只能忍著，放鬆喉嚨將男人更深地吞下去，用舌頭挑逗戳弄，直到Captain也跟著所有人一同喊出口號的同時毫無預警地射進了他的口中。

James摒住氣息。他十分肯定自己被精液突襲時叫出了聲。他只希望一切都被外頭那群熱血過頭的喊聲蓋過了，可兩道不知從何而來的視線卻透過被單將他盯在了原地不敢動彈。

「……那是他嗎？你的『一生摯愛』？」方才那陣女聲帶著難以錯認的促狹意味從頭頂那一邊傳來。

James聽見Captain乾咳了幾聲嘟噥著什麼，好半天James才意識到他像是害羞地回不了話了。這可能嗎？

「就想說一聲，你能想開了真好。對了，歡迎來到我們的大家庭來。我代表Hydra希望你在這兒的日子過得開心，被子裡的不管什麼人。」女人的聲調歡快地一掠而過，接著就傳來了「通話結束」的電子提示音。

James頭頂上的布料被小小心心地掀了起來。

Captain滿臉通紅地打量著被射得下巴上一片混亂的男人。

「別理Elisa，就……會找機會介紹給你的，不過……」

聽著Captain支支吾吾地語焉不詳，James才真的肯定了－－這個男人是真的在害羞。不管原因是什麼，即使稍早他還在自己部下面前一副要把自己當場辦了的模樣。  
那個Elisa究竟是什麼人……

才想著，窗外突然傳來驚人的轟擊聲響！

James被那些連綿不斷的巨響驚得憑著本能立刻側滾下床，可才滾到一半就被Captain攔腰撈了回來。

「沒事的，這裡很安全。看－－」Captain將他抱上床頭坐著，向下指了指正熊熊燃起的火光。「那就是Hydra敵人的下場。」

戰鑑下方的金屬觸手所到之處散播著混亂，一道一道的激光挾著可觀的破壞力將眼前熟悉的街景炸入一片火海。James看著下方的景色咀嚼著這句話，面色愈來愈白。

「你說的敵人，是……」

「會牽連到一些平民，還有些是曾經的朋友，確實。」Captain將鼻尖埋進男人半裸的肩頭，心情沉重地低語：「我沒有選擇。我得……修正一些錯誤的事。」

「用那些會讓你最終後悔的手段嗎？」

Captain望著懷中的人，默默地將James的下巴扳了過來，一吋吋啃著、吻著。「你真的好像他。我的Bucky。即使為我也沒有妥協過。但這次你沒有能力再擋我的路了。我會拿到魔方，修正歷史，到時這些人都會回到正確的歷史之路上的。Natasha、Clint、Tony……在正確的歷史裡，有些人甚至可能不會出生。但我保證事情會好起來……當Hydra的統治深植人心，那會是一個沒有人需要再為戰鬥犠牲的未來。」

他將半裸著的男人面對強化玻璃窗抵在一片熊熊燃燒的火海影像裡，掀起薄薄的浴袍露出那對隨著爆炸震波輕輕打著顫的白嫩臀肉，將手指探了進去最後一次確定它已為自己準備得柔軟濕潤。  
「可這無法改變你曾選擇犠牲他們的事實。」James啞聲道，難過地發現自己不論如何選擇終將永遠無法逃脫良心的制裁：為這個世界Steve的暴行束手無策，或對自己的Steve為惡毫無覺察。

「總得有人出來做對的事。」Captain柔聲說道，將分身一吋吋頂進那個濕軟微張的小口裡。「包括你這件事。」

James閉上眼，為身後漸漸加重的力道配合地輕哼出聲。

Captain說的沒錯，得有人出來做對的事。

包括James自己。

 

＊＊＊

 

「給我說說Hydra。」

當晚的夜裡，James蜷縮在Captain懷中低聲要求著。

「那得從我的母親被父親在街角抽了一巴掌的那天講起。Elisa阻止了他，而Hydra在當時只是一群人們為了在險惡的環境中求生而組成的地下結社而已……」Captain的聲音中帶著疲憊，但他仍然緩緩地說了一夜。

 

 

 

21.

「 Zemo男爵。」

男人轉過身，朝從走廊另一頭慢慢踱過來的人微微行禮。

來人拖著身長及地面的血紅色長袍披風、戴著一張做工細緻的古銅面具，一身鎧甲戎裝讓人聯想到古老異教神殿中的壁畫雕刻。她將上半張臉完整地藏在了面具之後，身形並不高大，語氣中還帶著一點兒少女似的嬌柔。但Zemo知道，是這個女人將他們的至高領袖塑造成型、是她在世人都覺得Steve Rogers是個渾身病痛的瘦小子時看穿了他強大的靈魂。除此之外，她與自己大概是整個最高議會上唯二因為私人原因而無條件地支持著Steve Rogers的人了。

「Elisa。」他恭恭敬敬地叫道。

女人帶著優雅的微笑來到他身邊，對他拍起了手：「正巧遇到你，我是來恭喜你的，Zemo男爵。你不但帶回了魔方碎片，還俘擄了態度難測的T'Challa。瓦干達王成了你的階下囚嗯？」

「為了Hydra。」他笑道，紫色面罩下的臉難得和緩地扭曲著。「也得恭喜妳，我剛剛也聽說了妳那邊的捷報。妳炸掉了整個拉斯維加斯－－反叛者的巢穴。現在大概沒有哪一個小鎮還有膽量收容反叛者了，如果他們沒有全死在這次轟炸中的話。至高領袖會很開心的。」

女人的嘴角彎成了個無奈的弧度。「關於這點，Steve他倒是沒有你想的高興……他太溫柔了，即使知道留著後患無窮還是無法爽快地除去過去的朋友……這也是他需要我們的原因。我們替他做必要的醜事，他就能乾乾淨淨安安心心地當一個神轎。」

「一個能力強大的神轎。」Zemo同意著，突然留意到Elisa又隱隱揚起的笑容。「怎麼了？Elisa……妳好像特別高興啊？碎片還有兩片不知所踪，我們的路還有得走呢？」

「啊！這點你就無法明白了，Zemo。」女人這下真的笑起來了。「你沒有孩子……一個母親最開心的莫不過孩子能得到幸福，Steve的成就是有目共睹的沒錯，可直到最近，我才真的覺得他得到身為一個人的快樂了呢。」說著，女人哼著輕快的小調向走廊的另一頭晃了過去。

Zemo站在原地，嚼著這幾句話若有所思。

 

＊＊＊

 

Captain穿著一身整齊的彈鬥裝束、雙指間捻著那條振金鍊子若有所思。

「別看我，這主意可不是我提的。」James乾巴巴地道。

事隔一週James才終於見到了Elisa，首先在底下那片殘破的廢墟，後來在這間房裡。

說到那天，James就得想起當Captain在早餐後應Elisa的呼喚準備下去處理拉斯維加斯轟炸後拖出來的殘餘人員時，他遲疑地拉住了那男人的衣角。

「別……就儘量寬容點？他們看起來都是平民……」James不抱希望地低聲道。他從Captain的口中得知了反叛者陣地裡包含了Natasha、Clint等等，當然，是這個世界的版本。但他想像了一下自己看見長著他們臉的人被一槍爆頭的畫面－－他的胃不舒服地絞緊了起來。

而Captain露出了像現在一樣的若有所思眼神，下去後將所有拖出來的人都下令殺了。

「裡頭沒有你腦子裡的那些傢伙。」他回來將臉色白成紙的男人攬進懷裡，在他耳邊低聲說著然後討了個吻。James都不知該為這個Steve對自己讀心等級的瞭解度煩心還是為對方話語裡的在意多少感到欣慰。

說回到Elisa。

她相當的……奇妙。Captain口中幾乎像是Hydra之母的這個女人來源成謎（至少在James有限的關於兩個世界間人們奇怪的成對出現現象瞭解中，他的世界裡從沒出現過一個Elisa－－又或者Steve現在身邊真有一個？）、好奇又活潑地像個9歲的小女孩，但又確實能感覺到某種只有長遠歲月才能沉澱出的古老力量。

她真的很喜歡Steve。James想到她時總能感覺到一種沒來由的不理性嫉妒在胸口暗流湧動。Steve說過她遠在他還是個孩子時就一眼看中了瘦小病弱的自己，而Elisa的讚美中從沒出現過現今Steve的強壯與權勢。她看Steve像穿越了那具身體望進他堅強不屈的內心……即使James無數次腹誹著這些特質確實能成就一個大壞蛋，看，妳眼前就是一個理念型謊話精、黑白精通的強暴犯，和妳喜歡的「Steve特質」一點都不矛盾。

……好吧，James想著自己大概真的把兩個Steve弄在一起罵了。

但她確實對自己很好，雖然八成也是為了「Steve」吧……

而現在他和Captain會坐在這張床上隔著條鍊子大眼瞪小眼也是因為她。在James因為「地形限制」而羞愧地得在指揮官休息室裡光著腳應約和她共進第三次午餐後，Elisa特意等到了Captain回房，然後蹲下去拎起那根小巧的振金鍊瞪著那男人看了整整三分鐘。

「……我會想個法子。」事情的最後是Captain像隻鬥敗的公雞似地抿起嘴垂下頭答應。

 

－－然後就是現在了。

這也是James來到這個莫明其妙世界的第三週。

 

 

Captain用兩根手指彈著那截垂在James腳旁的東西。「你不會逃走。」

James用力地翻了翻白眼：「我要怎麼逃？我連我怎麼過來的都不知道。」

Captain放脫了那根快被手磨拋光的東西向前快速地逼了過來直到James狼狽地被按倒在大床上：「你會有辦法的……我可不敢小看一個James Barnes，你沒有那根鐵手臂但你仍然夠聰明。只要你還想著你的那個Steve。」

James嘆了口氣。「關於這個……我確定我算是想了個折衷的辦法。」

「和回你的世界無關？」

「和回我的世界無關。」

「好。」Captain湊了上去，將James徹底壓回了床上啃了一通，才退下床去走向門口。

「今晚咱們能聊聊你的想法。只要你不再想走……我會做我能為你做的。」

James放鬆地呼了口氣目送Captain出了門。想到Steve的事，James仍然能感覺到自己胸口隱隱發堵。

三週前那份痛苦他解讀為對無法親自揭穿Steve和Hydra的惡行激憤難平，而三週後、在另一個「Steve」的出現和終於離開令人進退維谷的困境之後……他能對自己承認這份痛苦是因為他真的喚不回他的Steve了。

也許，就不提要回去……只要Captain肯讓他和Nat她們聯絡上，確定他們還好好的，問問他們的計劃，而一旦把Hydra的陰謀晾到太陽下，自己就是永遠留在這兒也無所謂。反正隔著Captain的螢光幕看Steve或隔著電視看Steve也差不了多少。

反正，反正……Steve是永遠不可能再站在自己身旁了。

不論是以從前、或是現在Captain要著他的方式。

那麼他對那個世界的執念也就只剩下希望正義終於能被伸張、他的朋友們能重新回到陽光照拂之處。

至於Captain這邊……反正他是逃不走的，也許在結束那邊的事情後他能夠來試試替這邊被摧殘的世界盡點力。情況至少比起在那邊好多了，他不必為了某個不知哪天才能達成的目的對人陪笑，至少他只需要對一個人這麼做。

而那個人還有張Steve的臉。

也許他終於能放下這個問題了。也許他終於能放下他的Steve了。

James "Bucky" Barnes啊！你得把這當成一種進步。也迕這就是一個James能從Steve身上得到的一切，不過他能做得比那個死去的James更多。

 

James就這麼亂糟糟地想著，翻過身倒回床上去睡著了。

 

門輕輕巧巧地滑了開來，例行收拾餐盤的侍者魚貫地走了進來將桌上的殘羮剩菜收了乾淨。

當她路過那張大床時，瞥見那張閉著眼睛的睡顏，幾不可見地顫抖了一下。

她沒事似地端著餐盤走了出去。

 

 

 

22.

Natasha Romanoff接到了一通視訊邀請。

看見手機上的邀請人暱稱時，她差點把手上的飲料翻上桌面那疊厚厚的調察報告。

「如果是個玩笑，我會殺了不管這是什麼人。」她對自已說著，吸了口氣，點開語音通話鈕。

「嗨……Nat，我是James。」

她沒回答。

對方嘆了口氣。「妳和Clint的結婚紀念日是5月13，求婚時那笨蛋用的是一對改造版格洛克26，還在滑套上刻了支小小的箭，說這樣每次拔槍時妳的手就會摸過他。妳痛揍了他一頓後才答應他的求婚的。這樣行嗎？」

她咽了口唾沫，總算允許了視訊的請求。

螢幕上James的笑臉帶著熟悉的溫柔和安心感。「嘿！Nat。」

「James……我們以為你犧牲了。」她說著，硬是咽下喉頭的腫塊。他們現在可不需要這個。

棕髮男人苦笑著聳了聳肩：「沒，抱歉一直沒有辦法聯絡上妳們……你們怎麼樣？」

Natasha握緊手機。「不怎麼樣。用了點舊時人情，現在T’Challa收留了我們，壓著消息沒傳出去。可也只是這樣了。Steve還緊抓著美國政壇的目光，而T’Challa還不想讓Wacanda在美國的眼前變得太顯眼。」她頓了頓，沒忍住語聲中的破碎：「你……你呢？」

男人又苦笑了一下。他肯定經受了很多，Natasha心裡清楚。他是他們當中唯一當時不幸還留在國內的一個，她看了所有的新聞。他們身在異鄉一夕間發現自己成了反賊有家歸不得時，James是被困在自己的國家裡四面楚歌。當她們帶著滿腦子憤怒和疑惑逃向Wakanda，Clint握緊了手機面色凝重地捉住她的手，吞吞吐吐地指出：James和她們，恐怕都是死在Steve手上的棋子——  
她胸口盤踞著的戰友情仍然難以接受這樣的事，可組成黑寡婦的滿滿理智已經在告訴她：種種跡象表示，Clint確實是對的。

「我很好，Nat，那是……現在我們別談那個。好嗎？」

昔日搭檔平和的語聲將她自驚心動魄的回憶中喚回，她讓自已的眼睛聚焦回螢幕上。她認得James的這個語氣。

這是他打算做什麼大事情時的特殊語尾降低方式。

不管是聰明事或蠢事。

 

＊＊＊

 

Steve Grant Rogers議員在半夜被助理的一通電話驚醒。

 

「看你的手機信箱！」對方只急急地丟下了這句便掛了電話。Steve不解地點開首頁：首先映入眼簾的是17通Rumlow的未接來電。他為了和Zemo的黨內一戰熬了太久的夜，又被Bucky的事耗盡心神，這是他一個月來第一次的深睡，竟然連手機的震動聲都沒能把他叫醒。

訊息裡也有Rumlow發來的一封，就在助理的訊息後幾秒鐘。他先點開了，緊隨連結後斗大的黑字對夜半盯著手機的Steve Rogers而言就像一陣腦內驚雷：

 

找到了。

 

他急急忙忙地點進了那個連結。

 

＊＊＊

 

「你確定那麼做是對的？」Natasha望著影片下方愈來愈瘋狂的點閱率，抬頭懷疑地凝視著已經轉到懸浮螢幕裡的男人。

James肯定地點了點頭。「這是我四年多來唯一確定的一件事。」

「環境音、倒影、你衣服上的餅乾屑，一個合格的分析室能用一段影片直接把你身在何處挖出來。我們還算暫時安全，可你……你確定？」  
螢幕裡的男人微微低下頭來，臉上的表情變得難以捉摸。「我確定。」

女間諜一下子擰起了眉頭。「James……你現在究竟在什麼地方？」

棕髮男子深深吸進了口氣，靠向身後的牆壁。「我不能說。」

「James，你知道我不會——」

「我完全相信妳，Nat。否則也不會選擇打上妳的電話。」對方作了個手勢打斷她有點不滿的關心，只是湊到螢幕前，將手掌攤開覆了上去：「但妳也要相信我，Nat。我不能說，但我很好。」  
Natasha翻了翻白眼，將手指草草對上對方的指尖。「……一切小心。」

「妳也是。我會把一切捊順後錄好了再寄給妳。」他又嘆了口氣：「再替我謝一次T’Challa……我大概算是把Wakanda扯進了這團狗屎裡了。」  
通訊到此結束。

Natasha看著自己還懸在空中的指尖，悄悄地嘆了口氣。

 

＊＊＊

 

「本日國內頭條：日前亮出前同僚，少將Helmut Zemo與數起暴力活動及謀殺案有關、再次成為矚目焦點的參議員Steve Rogers自身難保？今天凌晨3:34分，一則Youtube影片上傳至網路上，內容為因多起謀殺及叛國罪被通緝中的前咆嘯突擊隊成員James Barnes的自白，其稱所參與的多起謀殺皆出自Steve Rogers，也就是前咆嘯突擊隊隊長的授意。以下是他的原話：『任務信函都是加密的，並且冠上了一個錯誤的名字——大多是以恐怖組織Hydra臥底成員的名義。因為我和他們有點樑子，這件事軍中人盡皆知，你甚至可以去我從軍前的警務單位調出那個和『紅骷髏之船』相關的案子。Steve Rogers和當時的Zemo準將利用我對Hydra的仇恨之心為他們鏟除障礙、拖我陷入泥沼，但他們不知道那些看完就會當場銷毀的文件都在我的腦子裡。此後的影片中我會一一將之揭露出來。』」

轉錄新聞畫面裡的Bucky面色蒼白，他穿著簡單的白色襯衫，沒有繫上領帶，黑眼圈深重的鐵灰色眸子隔著螢幕深深盯進了Steve的眼裡：『首先是那些文號——我記下它們，並在事成後將它們刻在了當年『紅骷髏之船』事件中殉職的兄弟們墓碑上。下面將以口頭敍述——』

他摁下了暫停畫面。

「軍方會去查的，但這部份不算有問題。」助理緊張地抬了抬眼鏡向坐在辦公椅前面色陰沉的男人快速地匯報著：「正好您勾倒了Zemo，我們能說這些文件的前身你毫不知情，是Zemo直接托人悄悄送去給Barnes的。麻煩的是他之後還會抖出什麼——」

「出去。」男人冷冷地開口，將身子傾向紅木桌上巨大的螢幕。

助理還自顧自地說著：「重點是現在您在大眾心目中的形象依然很好，但如果他提到您和他之前的友情——」

 

「我說了出．去。」

 

直面那雙明明柔暖得像湖水、射在身上卻像冰刀的眼睛，助理渾身顫抖了一下，小聲地囁嚅句什麼後就逃出了房間。

Steve又將目光回到螢幕前。像素組成的蒼白身影停在雙唇微啓的一刻，Steve讓自已的手指輕輕滑過那兩片嫩紅色的色塊。

他好好的活著。

Steve不知道自己竟然在這個地位危急存亡之際首先想到了這個。他拼攏雙手支住沉重的頭顱，嘴角的冷笑抖得不成樣子。

看到Bucky面向自己的模樣，他才覺得自己不知怎麼的竟然撐過了四年。

失去熟悉溫度的左側今晚異常的冷，他下意識地伸手去抹了一下，心絲絲縷縷地捊著思路——

Bucky活著。

他穿著一件不合身的襯衫，眼底有長期失眠的瘀痕。

他面對鏡頭的眼底沒有仇恨沒有驚懼，但有某種Steve講不清楚的閃爍感存在。這表示著：

鏡頭沒照到的地方有人，而Bucky為此心神不寧。

那個Rumlow鏡頭裡與自己長得極為相似的某人。

 

他提起電話。

「分析結果出來了嗎？最初影片的上傳位址是什麼地方？」

「分析出來了，領袖。」Erik Selvig博士疲累的聲音從聽筒傳出：「這實在不是我的工作領域……不過領袖，您首先專注於這樣的事情真的好嗎？您接下來不是要忙著——」

「就把位址傳過來就好。」Steve捏了捏眉心，搓了把鬍子拉渣的臉：他是該好好整理一下儀容了。在他的戰場，還有最後一場硬仗要打。

銳利的目光掃向牆邊，那兒貼著的是現在的國務卿笑容可鞠的半身像——

Alexander Pierce。

抱歉了James，在關閉螢幕前他最後看了一眼曾經摰友的面容。

你下了一步好棋，但我會將它納為已用。

 

＊＊＊

 

「Natasha，妳也許會想接這通電話。」

T’Challa扣了扣大開的門扇，紳士地站在起居室門口，將自己的手機遞向正盯著午夜新聞的女間諜。Natasha疑惑地望著他：Wakanda的國王明顯已經就寢，罩袍下露出的一角是傳統服飾的睡袍。年輕的國王沒讓侍衛替他轉接，而是在這個夜間時分親自造訪客人的房間——那通電話一定非同小可。

還是來自國王的手機。

她起身，點頭謝過了國王接過電話。國王在將手機交過時伸手輕輕按住了間諜的手。

「是妳的老朋友。」

 

女間諜臉色不變，只直直地盯著國王的眼睛將手機按到了耳邊。

「嗨。」

「Natasha。」

熟悉又陌生，曾經是她的隊長的男人、在電視上次次出現的男人、背叛了所有人的男人。

「給我一個不掛斷的理由，你這個混蛋。」

「James在Wakanda嗎？」

「這個問題你該問這支手機的主人。」

「我知道他不會說。T’Challa是個好朋友，老實說就連把手機拿給妳這件事我都用上了十成的證據才說服了他那麼做。」

「而你是全世界最爛的那種朋友。」Natasha從牙縫中齜出聲來，惡狠狠地低吼：「你為什麼認為我就會肯告訴你？」

「James不開心。」

Natasha竟然被堵得一瞬間啞口無言。「……你覺得被一起長大的好友逼進死路、被自已效力的祖國追殺、身敗名裂的人會不會不開心？Steve，我承認你是個混蛋，但好歹我記得你是個聰明的混蛋。」

「我不是指……」對面好像也被噎得幾次開不了口，但男人重整了情緒後又再次跟上了：「他不在……Nat，他可能處在危險之中。」

女間諜從這段幾乎語無倫次的句子裡突然恍然大悟：「所以你之前一直知道他在哪裡。」

男人不語。

那幾乎就是默認。

「……他被人綁走了。那是監視到最後我能得到的唯一訊息。」好久，男人才妥協似地長嘆一口氣。「我知道妳不可能相信我……妳也確實不該信。」帶著煩噪的嗓音一瞬又恢復了冷硬。「但如果妳知道任何事、任何事，拜託，向Wakanda求助也行，確保他平平安安的。我不想他再受傷——」

「Steve，」Natasha安靜地打斷了男人的話。

「相信我，那樣的事，你對James做的是最多的。」

 

男人再次陷入沉默。

「我知道，」再次開口時，Natasha奇跡似地覺得自己從男人低落的嗓音中聽出了幾許自責。「所以我沒讓妳把他送回來。」

 

 

 

23.

 

「……如上，我發誓：」James深吸了一口氣，抬起眼直直望向鏡頭：「我所說的，全是真相。我知道整段影片看起來就像在說我只是執行命令，但，我要強調，那確實是我做的。如今我必須說出來，為的是讓無辜死去的人安息、讓我受累朋友們的名譽得平反。」

他心中默數三秒，然後面前的錄影畫面一秒不差地跳回了編輯層。他立劇被拉入一個堅實的擁抱裡。姿勢的改變讓他小聲地哼出一聲呻吟，他溫順地側過臉，讓身後的男人盡情舔吻他的臉龐。

Captain從吮吻的呼吸間喃喃讚許道：「我以你為榮啊，小點心。」

他捧住James不禁微微透出笑容的臉頰，從下巴吻上眼皮：「稿子有背熟、動作表情都很到位，你是個好徒弟。我得說，大概沒有幾個平民老百姓能盯著你那個皺眉的小表情把你當成騙子。」

「我說的全是真的。」James低聲抗議，騰出一隻手來依著男人的意思解開襯衫的鈕扣。修長有力的手指一點一點地往下，像在剝開雪白的蚌殼，讓美味的軟肉曝露在掠食者的視線裡頭。

「我知道。就是想誇你。可不是所有說真話的傢伙都能做出一副在說真話的表情。」Captain玩味地看著他襯衫下滿佈的吻痕和牙印，悄聲道：「我打賭如果那個Steve知道你在錄這些影片時下半身什麼都沒穿，表情一定會非常有趣。」

James皺了皺眉，扶著Captain光裸的胸膛坐起身：「……想要我趴下嗎？或者……」他稍微夾緊了身子，讓滲著潤滑液的後穴輕輕吮住男人按在深處的兩根手指。

Captain瞳孔無聲地放大了些，從開啓錄影以來就一直埋在James體內的手指不安份地按得深了些，他用另一隻手撐起上身，又拉過一顆枕頭枕在身下：「……騎上來。我想看著你騎我……」

James點點頭，起身讓那兩根手指「啵」地滑出身子，然後扶著Captain早已興致昂揚的東西慢慢地坐了下去。「當作一次道謝。」他讓嗓音變得軟滑膩人，用手輕輕騷過Captain胸口淡金色的毛髮，描繪著那團刺青上黑色的肢爪：「你真覺得這樣做會有效？」

Captain壞笑著看他慢慢地將自已吞入，接著動起腰來緩緩吞咽著自己在錄影期間早就被撫弄得滴水的陰莖。「當然。我可親自給你修了講稿。你的記憶力很棒，和我的Bucky一樣——你記得不少細節，那些東西愈多，取信力也愈強，不過……」他忽地皺了皺眉，又截了話頭，按住男人臗部洩憤似地一頂。

James讓這聲拔高的嗚咽自然地從嘴唇間溢出。他已經熟悉了對方的身體，做愛時Captain就喜歡不按牌理出牌地吊他的胃口，控制慾十足地的連他呻吟的頻率也想要掌控。James早已學會儘量順著他，讓彼此本來就很楔合的肉體最快地享受在性愛當中：畢竟每天都被強迫性的操哭可不是件太愉快的事。

但除了床上事外，自從他說出在這個世界留下的折衷條件後，Captain在其餘各方面都對他極盡寬容。

他的腳鍊當晚就被撤掉了，即使很清楚Captain是明白他就算能逃出母鑑也沒地方能去James仍然相當吃驚。

他給了他出入整座航母非管制區的權限，只告誡他別在自己不在時走太遠；他甚至有一台能給Crossbones和Elisa打電話的手機，以便他需要什麼或Elisa又想私下找他聊什麼（後半部份他有點兒困擾，這位Hydra之母找他聊的問題除了吃飯外往往讓他難以回答）。

他甚至主動給他的「復仇計劃」提建議。這點就讓James想不明白了。當他提出來問時，Captain只是聳聳肩表示：「你想要這個，那我就給你。這無關乎我們Hydra的千秋大業，只是一個你舊世界裡的小麻煩，一個咱們能證明彼此想法的小協力方案。」說這話時他正錄完第一支寄給Natasha的影片，然後被不知為什麼性起的超級士兵（是，現在James知道Captain那身異常的肌肉和力量是怎麼來的了。真是個亂七八糟的世界啊！）釘在床上無力地喘息。Captain低下身來啃他的喉嚨，說到「協力」時還暗示性地用力划了兩個圈：「而且看你錄那些影片真的讓人性致高昂⋯⋯給你修那些熱血有餘實用性不足的演講原稿也是⋯⋯」

所以他算弄懂了一件事：Captain似乎終於把兩個世界給分了開來。他能接受James世界的Hydra和他毫無關係，就能接受為了讓他快點斷了念想親自運籌帷幄幫忙毀了它。

「——我說的是你最後那幾句話。」一下有力的深挺逼出James今晚的第一聲哭泣，也將他重新拉回現實。他低頭，Captain正用一種七分憐愛三分責怪的眼神甩他，又重新開了口：「你堅持，那我也沒辦法。可我都能想出事態發展了：他們會用你的自白要你出面，你不出來，敵人就會抓緊這個把柄攻擊這件事的真偽；而你出來就正中下懷。其他類似的反擊方法可多了，我數都不必數。」  
「⋯⋯可我不會出面。」

「你也不能出面。」Captain握著他的手指緊了一點，強勢地將人拉了下來裹進懷裡。「出面就會讓關注點轉向你，方便他們興風作浪。」

他又忽地一笑，臉上七分認真的表情化成了又是寵膩又帶點威脅意味的溫柔：「好險呢！就是你是我的，我不會讓你回那個世界，你也就不會有那堆麻煩。」

他一翻身子將人籠回身下，捧起那張臉，將氣息吹進微微顫抖的耳框裡：「可別擔心，你會贏的，我在這兒哪！」

 

＊＊＊

 

「你又閃神了，Steve。」

Captain抬起頭，Zemo男爵抬起茶盞向他示意無事，啜飲了幾口：「什麼事那麼開心？以前見你走神眉頭都是皺的，剛剛你兩邊嘴角都翹起來了。」

Captain咳嗽兩聲調整著表情，裝作沒事似地拿起手邊的茶杯：「一點小事……所以繼Wakanda後，你連Atlantis都搞定了？天啊我再懶散下去，總指揮乾脆換你來好了！」

「別那麼誇我，」嘴上說著，Zemo男爵還是忍不住洋洋得意地抬抬茶杯：「還不算搞定，畢竟沒見到Namor本人。但我把他的大祭司殺了他還躲著不出現，這個王也夠窩囊啦。」

「別嘲笑他，Zemo，你要尊敬他。」Captain嘆了口氣用指頭碰碰眼前的茶杯子，看那些小茶葉末在杯裡轉啊轉的。「他忍這個氣為的是保護魔方碎片。Namor一向心高氣傲，可他心裡很清楚什麼值得他放下那些尊嚴。」

Zemo看著Captain歪了歪頭，噴笑一聲：「我都快看不出你那張臉上的小秘密了。你突如其來的多愁善感是因為那傢伙也算你的『老戰友』呢？或者這只是一種，怎麼說，『掌權者的偽善』呢？」  
「其實哪個都行。」Captain抬眼瞅著Zemo身後房間的牆壁，像是想透過它看見什麼似的：「只要你一直裝下去，假的久了別人也會當成真的。我們在統治的是全世界影響力最大的國家之一，靠的可不只是壓倒性的武力。在人民面前表演出來的假假真真有幾成讓他們自已去猜，敵人自然會少一半。剩下那一半會……」他停了一停，又道：「讓你為所欲為。」

「噢，」Zemo男爵瞇上他細長的眼睛，視線飄向自己後頭的牆：「這是你的長年經驗還是近日體會？」

「這個嘛……」注意到對面男人的目光，Captain有點不自在地將視線收回到桌上的平板裡頭。「都有？」

Zemo翻了翻白眼，又若有所思地將頭向牆後一撇。

 

平板上，一個訊息視窗叮地跳了出來，Captain正恍神恍神地要拿，被Zemo白了眼先一步搶了去。

他的眉頭在看見訊息時得意地舒展開來：「嘿Steve，有關你的老戰友，你猜錯了啊！」

他將平板翻了面，斗大的通知在Hydra至高領袖面前晃動著。

「Namor被我逼出來了，他來了通知表示要親自將碎片呈上求和！」

 

一牆之隔的小隔間裡，James將耳朵貼在隔間的牆上豎耳傾聽。Captain從不避諱自己的行踪——也許因為相信James在這座戒備森嚴又沒一個熟人的母鑑裡什麼也沒法做，又也許真如他對James所言：「Elisa和我已向議會再三保證過，他們能接受你既不是這兒的Bucky Barnes，也對Hydra基本無害。他們不會為難我要的人。」——只除了一個人：

Zemo男爵。

近月的相處James早已知道Captain會特別出去「和人聊聊」的對象就是這個世界的Zemo男爵，如果是Elisa的話她會直接要求Captain讓他們三人一起面對面談談。她從沒在James眼前隱藏過哪怕一句那些恐怖的計劃，甚至，根據一些James至今沒理解過的奇妙理由，她竟然偶爾會在James的柔聲勸戒下更動提案。

而當Elisa妥協了，James會在不久後發覺，Captain也漸漸能為了類似的事情讓步。

這也是James來到此地至今最感奇妙的事——當相處時間拉長後，他漸漸發覺：這兩個Hydra核心人物某些方面就像兩個孩子。別管那些複雜巧妙的統治計劃和媒體遊戲，Hydra之母及他們的最高領導不同於James在自己世界的政壇看慣了的噁心嘴臉們，一邊打著世界更好的旗號一邊貪婪地巧取豪奪。他們就像是直直看著目標向前走的兩個孩子：他們想到達目的地，所以向前走，然後把路上所有擋著的不管物體或生命全都摧毀殆盡。

而只要Elisa牽引，Captain就跟進。即使那個透著一股古老氣息的短髮女人本身也帶著奇妙的赤子之心。

當然Hydra最高議會的其他份子就遠不是那麼回事了。

而打第一天起就沒遮掩過敵意的Zemo大抵是目前James感到最難以摸透的一個人。Captain說過他是自己從小最好的朋友，在他還沒學會「必要犧牲」的重要前，替他做下所有不光榮但須得如此的血腥事。

 

多麼諷刺。James想著。和當年的自己幾乎一模一樣。

 

既然Captain總把他們隔開，他只能悄悄地靠自己弄懂這個人物是個怎麼樣的傢伙——

James說不清楚自己為什麼選了這麼個好時機來埋伏偷聽，也許是因為覺得Captain大概不會想到自己上午剛被好好操了頓又插了根尿道棒還能使出部隊練就的潛行本事、或也許只因為最後一支影片發出去、他的Steve真的要被他自己親手（至少，作為主要肇因）拉下神壇、從此得履行與Captain的約定永遠留在這個世界再也見不到他了……

那些影片就像一把兩面刃，擊向Steve的力道有多重，刺進他的心中就有多深。James甩了甩頭。他不能再去想那些了。

 

如果他註定要留在這個世界，那麼瞭解一個不穩定因素就變得至關重要。

所以他悄悄地在監視器的死角弄掉了那個棒子，閃進與指揮室一牆之隔的這個小隔間裡。

 

牆的另一邊，又一片魔方碎片的到來讓兩個「喝茶聊聊」的男人真正開心了起來。

「好了吧！大統帥，我去準備準備陪你接受Namor老朋友的『拜訪』啦！」

Zemo大笑著走出房間，往座船停泊處走去。當轉過轉角時男爵故作無意地瞥了眼背後門內還在與Atlantis使者視訊交涉的最高領袖，輕巧地側過身來，握住了一牆之隔的某個房間的門把。

 

＊＊＊

 

_「我是Steve Rogers。我知道各位最近常在網路上看見我的一些訊息……關於Hydra，關於我。我得說各位的懷疑是合理的，正如我總是說：要懷疑一切我們習以為常的事物，由此我們能發現壓迫、陰謀與不平等的存在。」_

_「那也是我埾持至今的信念之一，為了真正的自由與平等。」_

_「影片揭露的確實為真，但只是部份。我能這麼說是因為我手上有份相似的東西，但又更厚一點、更血腥一點。我沒有攤出來，是的，畢竟一來它還有所缺漏，二來一切證據的指向令我十分震驚，至今還在消化它的意義……但現在我想是個機會。James的勇氣給了我啓示：有時候我們只需要將窗簾拉開一角，隱藏在黑暗中的事物自會慢慢變得無所遁行。」_

_「我將在一日內公佈我手上的資料，並不再回答任何關於影片中所提及關於我的指控或任何針對那些資料內容的提問。」_

_「然後，給James……我很抱歉我沒有更早鼓起勇氣來做這些。我不能說我明白你的憤怒及痛苦有多深，但那些受在你身上的傷，我也會痛。我沒來得及察覺一切、沒來得及救你逃離這些。」_

_「我真的很抱歉。」_

 

＊＊＊

「抬起你的臉，小婊子。」

當那與四年前那晚相仿的聲音透著十二分的厭惡靠近時，James就知道事情可能真的糟透了。

他小心翼翼地讓臉隨著那把抵到喉嚨前的劍鋒抬起，抿緊嘴唇瞪視著那個幾乎要將他擠在牆上的壯碩男人。他對自己世界的Zemo男爵並不怎麼熟悉，眼下也只能集中精神觀察對方的一舉一動。

目測除了長劍之外沒有其他武器，雖然James也明白一個人能將多少東西藏在不顯眼的地方。

但他是個人。Captain無意間曾提到過的，他只是個和自己一樣的普通人。

長劍一轉拍上他冒著冷汗的臉頰，冰冷的劍刃劃過他的耳邊，在那裡留下一道不顯眼的紅痕。

「你還能在這個偉大的寶座上頭走來走去唯一的原因，就是你長著那張Winter Soldier的婊子臉。」男爵壓低聲音惡狠狠地道，將劍尖輕輕劃過James的喉嚨、胸口、然後停在他的雙腿前方。「除此之外你不過就是個給人操的肉洞。如果你再敢用任何方式窺探我或防礙Hydra的事業，我會很樂意剝下你的臉皮、挖出你的眼睛再把你送回領袖的面前。你猜猜沒了那張臉他會怎麼對你？」

他哼笑，劍刃探進James的腿間：「他會把剩餘能索取的一切吃乾抹淨，然後割下你的腦袋來，再走回那台機器裡去找一個新的代替品。我會很榮幸去接過割腦袋的那個步驟，James Bucky Barnes。」

「那你可以現在就那麼做。」James盡力將上身挺直了，抬手握住那截劍刃，將頸項抵上寒白的刃鋒。「我在我那個世界的工作已經結束了，我死也瞑目。然後你猜怎麼著？殺了Bucky Barnes第二次，Captain會怎麼看你？我可還長著你說的那張婊子臉，而且很樂意看你們為了我這個婊子反目成仇。」

男爵面上扭曲地扯出一個冷笑，俯下身將嘴湊到他耳邊悄聲道：「噢真棒啊，一個牙尖嘴利的小婊子。不過你猜怎麼著？他知道你躲在這兒偷聽，又怎麼會不知道我過來收拾你呢？老鼠！一張婊子臉也許能緩你個幾回不死，可假以時日？處決一個冒牌貨間諜，Steve不會難為我——」

 

James忽然覺得無法忍受。也許只是連日對付曾經摰友的精神折磨到了某個極限，也可能單單只是因為面前的男人長著和當年帶走Steve的傢伙相同的一張臉。他一手撥開攔在前方的長劍，挺起胸膛撞上面前的男子齜牙低吼道：「別再用你那張嘴叫Steve的名字！」

被攻了個出奇不意的男爵又驚又怒地退開兩步甩動劍鋒笑了起來，將劍尖直指向James道：「哼……好傢伙，Bucky Barnes。你自己給自己找了個合當被殺的理由了！」

James沒再聽他說廢話，兩步向前撞進對方懷裡後便將人甩上了牆。長劍在極近距離的劣勢立刻逼得Zemo只能撤手自救，然而喉口已被James用手臂格得死緊——他什麼都不想管了，更不想去賭Zemo口中那個可能性。

 

他James Buchanan Barnes已經活得足夠難堪，既然宿願已了，那麼與其當一個床上的玩物頂著一生的罪惡感活下去，為什麼不試試帶著一個惡人去死呢？

 

他不太能想像Captain看見倒在地上的Zemo和下了殺手的自己時的表情——就像他從來不清楚自己的Steve是什麼時候和那個Heinrich Zemo的兒子臭味相投了一樣。也許他會被當場殺死，也許Captain會顧著那個誓言不那麼做：那麼他的下場仍然一樣。

所以他沒讓自己手下留情。一股冰涼的鎮靜淌過他的血管，曾經伏在暗中取人性命的那部份意識再次抬頭。他用盡全力壓制住仍在大力掙動的男子，用兩次乾淨俐落的肘擊封死對方試圖向身後拿出什麼的手，然後靜靜地聽著那陣近在耳邊的噁心的喀喀聲隨著時間漸趨寂靜。

斗室裡只剩下他自己如雷的心跳聲和腦內雜音大作的嘶嘶聲響。

他將不再動彈的男人身體靠著牆放倒在地，望著自己的雙手發愣。然後他想到了隔壁的Captain，於是直起身來撫平衣服上的皺紋，向門口轉身——

「保持著那個動作別動。」一陣熟悉又陌生的語聲隨著頂在後心的硬物觸感一齊傳來：「我只問一次：宇宙魔方在哪裡？」

James覺得命運真的在和自己開玩笑。

「Nat？」他顫抖著聲音道：「是妳嗎？」


	6. Chapter 6

一樣的紅髮、一樣豔麗的臉龐，James卻硬是從舉槍指著自己的女人目光中看出一絲失去摯愛的破碎與怨毒。  
「不許叫我的名字，你這個冒牌貨沒那個資格。」黑寡婦舉槍的手紋絲不動，只是從他的胸口緩緩移上眉心：「世界正在Hydra的手中被折磨，而那個混帳竟然還做了個你來滿足他變態的慾望！看夠了你們噁心的享樂遊戲！我只再問一次：宇宙魔方在哪裡？」

James知道自己只有一次機會。黑寡婦纏上的獵物只有被吃乾抹淨、死路一條，而「我不知道」和「妳誤會了」在盛怒的寡婦面前基本上和拒答後果相同。  
「送我回原來的世界，我就把魔方交給妳。」他毫不猶豫地回答，希望自己沒聽錯，即使那個只聞其名的「魔方」他也根本沒看過。  
黑寡婦果不其然地怔住，然而眉眼間立刻燃出另一片火花：「別想拖延時間，」她冷聲道，將槍重重頂上James前額：「你等不到他來救你的。那個混帳東西剛才已經從另一側下去接收Namor的魔方碎片了，重要成員都在鑑外，這片走廊沒有任何人能來救你。在他回到上頭前，我有上百種方法能讓你生不如死！」  
「那麼，妳可以動手。相信我，就是在我原本的世界，妳也是我唯一被誤殺也不會心懷怨恨的人。」James一眨不眨地盯著她的眼睛道，希望自己的眼神足夠誠懇能讓與搭檔有著同張臉的女人信服。  
寡婦的槍口動搖了。然而那也只是一瞬，那張美麗的臉龐扭曲成某種帶著瘋狂與殘酷的形貌：「不錯的嚐試。我很期待那個Steve Rogers看見自己寵物的屍體時會露出什麼表情－－」  
糟。

這個世界的我到底對Nat做了什麼了？

他開始真心地思考起抵抗甚至反擊逃生的方式，然後突然發覺自己也許有那份共同赴死的氣魄去對付一個惡人，但面對Nat……  
他在消音彈出膛的同時踢了對方的腳踝，子彈在他的耳殼邊緣留下火辣辣的一道。James藉著一點兒雜物的掩護向門口拔足狂奔！

子彈追在他的身後，他毫不懷疑整條走廊的監視器大概都被黑掉了。他的手滑入口袋中握緊了那台Captain給他的手機，腦中亂成一團：他相信如果自己求救了，Captain一定會來的；可如果他求救，那麼這個顯然屬於好人陣營的Natasha很可能兇多吉少，但要他就這麼不明不白地死在她手上－－  
一枚子彈終究還是擦過了他的手臂。  
他咬住那聲痛呼閃過一個轉角。死路。一如往常的壞運氣。  
寡婦的聲音冷冷地傳來：  
「你無路可逃的。就算你真的不知道魔方的下落，也不能讓任何人知道我潛進過這裡。我不該在你身上浪費那麼多時間，得說你那張……臉，確實有點作用。」  
她頓了一頓，腳下的步伐倒是一點沒停：「可是，我獨一無二的『幸運星』已經死了，確確實實已經死了……Steve那個婊子養的也許能為一張臉妥協，我們一起經歷的一切卻沒有什麼能夠取代。」  
「哈，」James用沒受傷的手掌按緊了傷口苦笑道：「不論妳信不信，我完全明白妳的想法。」  
嬌小的人影出現在轉角，James咬咬牙，將手探進口袋。

 

「太遲了。」紅色髮絲鬼影般掠過他眼前，寡婦的聲音和槍聲同時響起。

 

－－James直直向後倒在半公尺外的地面上。寡婦開出的那槍咻地撞上了某種金屬物事，他受傷的手臂火辣辣地疼著，但－－  
他喘了口氣翻過身來，看見一枚閃亮的紅星。

紅星，與一條似曾相識的金屬手臂。

「呃啊，Natasha，本來我們是想悄悄溜過去的，畢竟事情緊急……希望妳事先有把整條走廊的監控都黑掉了。」旁邊那個載著奇怪銀色頭盔的男人急急地對愣住的黑寡婦解釋著，然而紅髮女間諜眼中已經完全看不見那人的存在。  
「James……」黑寡婦眼中的殺氣像是突然消失了，她不可置信地看著眼前用左手擋住了那發子彈的棕髮男人。  
James此時也終於看清那個救了他一命的男人。他們確實很像，卻又那麼不同－－比James更直一些的棕髮、更健壯不少的身型、包裹全身的黑色皮衣就James代入自己的習慣喜好後猜測至少藏著十來把刀和四把槍、渾身散發著致命又肅殺的氣息－－他有點懂了為何他們叫他「Winter Soldier」。

可那不是重點啊！

「你……Captain說你死了……」他夢囈似地說著，幾乎忘了自己左手臂上還滲著血的傷。  
男人從將下半張臉包得密不透風的面罩上抬起眼，上下掃視了他一陣後大步走上來架起他沒傷那邊的手。  
「邊走邊說。Lang。」  
一旁的男人會意地抓住男人和寡婦，一陣眩暈後James發現自己被半扛著跑在……半塊彈殼卡車般地從他眼旁掠過？這……這還是原來的走廊嗎？  
「第一次縮小體驗？別擔心，不收錢的！」載著怪異金屬盔的男人從眼洞裡向他眨眼。James翻了翻眼睛想著，好吧，也該習慣這個亂七八糟的世界什麼都可能發生了。  
同時，一旁的寡婦正氣急敗壞地對著這個世界版本的Bucky抱怨：「為什麼帶上他？他會壞事－－你知道魔方在哪裡嗎？」  
Bucky Barnes－－Winter Soldier邊調整了下James被架在肩上的手臂角度，邊朝她一笑：「謝了Nat，我也很想念妳。免得妳等會還得問，我掙脫了那架火箭－－在同一件事上死兩次可不是我的風格。Namor收留了我，所以我現在在這兒了。還有，不，我不知道魔方在哪裡。」  
黑寡婦幾乎是滑著煞住了車，瞪在男人臉上的目光差點要燒出個洞來：「那我們跑什麼？放下那個賤貨，我們在這拷問他。」  
Bucky嘆了口氣也緩了下來，向James甩去一眼讓他站到自己身後，這才轉身面對狂怒的寡婦。「Nat，我知道妳在急什麼……Clint和Tony他們留守的基地被炸毀了，他們可能已經兇多吉少－－可妳不能這麼對待一個無辜的人。何況還是另一個我。」  
「站在那裡的可不是另一個你。八成是那個婊子養的弄出來的什麼複製人。」黑寡婦射過來的眼刀幾乎讓James抖了一下：「不論哪一個James Barnes都不會在沒被洗腦的情況下對惡勢力低頭……你當年在蘇聯也沒有。更別提張開腿向那個惡魔求歡。」

James對她的用詞苦笑了一下，卻發現自己沒什麼能反駁的。他抬眼對上Bucky瞥過來的有點兒複雜的眼神，正想張口，對方已經回答了：「平行宇宙什麼都有可能發生，我當了那麼陣子的『守牆人』，還從系統裡看過幾個奇妙的平行宇宙……我在某個宇宙裡還和外星人結婚了呢，奇怪嗎？」  
兩個處在不同世界的Bucky就這麼對眼互望了一會兒，然後同時錯開眼去。  
「我相信他是另一個世界的我。」Bucky低聲這麼說著。「我能從他的眼神裡看到一點兒類似的東西。」  
「但那個長得像Steve的傢伙不是Steve。」黑寡婦接口說道，看著Winter Soldier的目光破碎了一瞬，又立刻冷硬了下來：「他如果是我們認識的那個人，知道有上百萬人在為他而死，他一定會求著我們殺了他。」  
「贊成，」蟻人舉手道：「這也是我們必須要找到魔方的原因。」  
Winter Soldier沒有點頭也沒有搖頭，只是淡淡地道：「等找到Kobik再說。」  
「等等，什麼意思？你們是說那個Steve Rogers不是－－」

入侵警報忽然響徹整條走廊。

 

「該死！拖得太久了！」黑寡婦望著遠方被抬出房間的Zemo男爵低聲咒道：「剛剛忙著對付這個傢伙來不及把Zemo的屍體藏起來。」  
走廊開始湧入追兵，荷槍實彈地搜索沿途的每一個房間。  
本能似地想回頭作戰的Winter Soldier被蟻人一把拉住：「等等！你可是我們的秘密武器－－你是唯一知道找到魔方後要做什麼的人。在找到魔方前你得待在黑暗裡！」  
Winter Soldier點頭收起槍，快速地瞟了眼後方低聲道：「那個不是Steve的傢伙多疑又心思縝密，警報已經響起，找魔方大概沒戲了。還不包括他根本沒把碎片留在戰鑑上的狀況。這次任務暫停，我們先徹退，你－－」他看了眼站在身側的James。  
「這傢伙也不能留下，」黑寡婦冷聲道，抽出雙槍指著James：「他身上帶著我的槍傷，他見過我們，我不相信他的嘴。」  
「嘿！」蟻人抗議道：「這走廊就算了，外面警備重一點的地方到處是探測儀，我又沒帶著火柴盒小汽車來，而且他還有傷！」  
「我有辦法。」Winter Soldier忽然道。他從口袋中掏出一塊淡藍色的晶體碎片－－「用這個。先把他送回去，一勞永逸。」  
「你瘋了嗎！」蟻人急急地抓住他的手：「在這裡用魔方碎片？且不說能量爆發瞬間的光會把咱們全賣了，這根本是羊入虎口－－」  
「所以我也跟著去。」男人掃視身旁的兩位同伴一眼，將眼神停留在紅髮女間諜身上：「小心保重，Nat。」  
黑寡婦冰冷的眼神中融出瞬間的溫度，回身望向愈搜愈近的追兵：「我去引開視線，或許還能打聽點什麼消息。Lang，替我恢復原形。反正他們大概以為我一直單獨行動，連累不了什麼人。」  
James心累地望向又架起自己的Bucky道：「都沒人問我有什麼意見是吧？」  
Winter Soldier有點兒過意不去地對他抿抿嘴，問道：「……或是你想和我一起去Namor－－反抗軍那邊？留在這個世界？」  
James腦中閃過Zemo俯在自己耳邊惡毒的話、Captain面無表情殘殺無辜的身影、以及Natasha－－他自己的搭檔－－關切而帶著隱忍的疲累表情……

「也許是時候回家了。」他低語。

於是當黑寡婦投入戰局、蟻人滑過轉角的同時，一道藍光同時亮起，被混亂的槍火淹沒在噪音之間……

 

當藍色強光消逝，James甩著暈眩的頭扶著牆站起身來－－入眼的畫面讓他定住動作好陣子沒有動彈。  
「這樣就行了。我想我能暫時待在這，等Namor辦完事，當作避風頭。」當Winter Soldier四望一陣確認沒有其他人存在的跡象後，才走到James身邊揮了揮手：「嘿，你……我叫你什麼好？James？」  
「James可以。」James用像作夢似的語氣回答了身邊另一個世界版本的自己。「這裡是……」  
他們身處一間不大的公寓中。灰藍色的牆漆、簡單的木桌雙椅，客廳裡的沙發上扔著一件西裝長褲，兩疊光碟片一左一右整整齊齊地擺在電視櫃的兩邊。  
Winter Soldier用金屬手指彈著那個藍色小碎片，發出清脆的叮叮聲：「魔方會反映你心中的願望。理論上它會帶你回你最想回去的地方……怎麼了嗎？」  
「沒，只是……」James將手放上光潔的桌面。他沒想到這個地方還是老樣子，所有的東西都還待在原位，簡直就像他早上才剛出門離開一樣。  
「這裡曾經是我們的家。」  
James最終說道。  
Winter Soldier不自在地望了他一眼，搓搓褲子口袋，又用手摳著縫線，全沒發覺金屬手指沒有指甲還真摳不出個什麼來：「所以說，你和……之前Natasha說……咳，在這個世界，你和Steve曾是……一對？」  
那個詞讓James抖了抖：「不不，不不不，你是怎麼得出這個結論的？」  
Winter Soldier皺著眉毛向兩旁揮著手：「不知道啊，就……我們才見面不到半小時嘛！而且Natasha說你……」  
James苦惱地揉著眉心：「這是個很長的故事……不過現在不是時候。這裡顯然還有人進出，要是被人發現就麻煩了－－」  
「可是這裡不是你和你的Steve的家嗎？別人發現你回家了又會怎麼……」

「他派過人追殺我。」

Winter Soldier眨了眨眼睛，不可置信地望了望桌上－－那兒有一張兩個青年快樂地勾肩搭背的照片，看穿著還像大學生，金髮的男人笑瞇起的眼睛微微側向正望著鏡頭施展魅力的棕髮青年。「所以，我一直以為這個世界的Steve死了，才會出現Natasha說的－－」他拿手比劃著。「那齣。」  
James苦笑。「想像力真豐富。」  
「別這樣，要知道我心中可是只留過Natasha一個，知道原來有個平行世界的自己能和Steve滾到一塊去……咳，你知道，無處不有新世界。」  
查看過窗簾都拉得足夠嚴實後，James拿過一盞桌燈，將它放在邊桌上一個不會將人影映上窗邊的角落，然後放鬆地坐上久違的小沙發，讓有著與自己相同臉的另一個男人也坐到身邊來替他簡單包紥傷口。  
「察覺到你最好的朋友是個Hydra臥底是什麼感覺？」James將臉埋進熟悉的布織品裡懷念地嗅著，任Winter Soldier洗掉了他手臂上的血跡，圍上紗布。  
身旁的男人沒吱聲。他將一隻眼睛從布料裡挪出來看時，只見穿著皮衣的男人拱著背脊直視著自己握緊的拳頭。  
「那個怪物不是Steve。」Winter Soldier低吼道。「他是Kobik一時鬼迷心竅弄出來的東西。他根本就不是Steve。」  
James眨了眨眼：「Kobik？」  
「就是宇宙魔方。一個有著神一樣的能耐卻只有四歲精神年齡的小女孩。我曾經保護過她一陣子，瞬間洗腦整個小鎮的人、扭曲歷史之類的事對她來說只是彈指間的事而已。」  
James倒回了沙發：「好吧，好嘛，你們那亂七八糟的世界啊。」

「Steve和法西斯主義－－和Hydra戰鬥了一輩子，他不可能成為他們的一員。怎麼樣都說不通。」Winter Soldier自顧自地說下去了：「在保護Kobik的期間，她讓我重回過去經歷了一次扭曲版本的歷史。她被另一個混帳影響、深信Hydra是一個會讓大家都幸福的組織－－她一直想幫忙，所以她引導我、用了一堆手段希望我說出Hail Hydra的誓言；所以他扭曲了Steve的現實，將他曾為之奮鬥的信念洗去、成為現在坐在天空母鑑裡的那個獨裁的怪物。」

「引導－－」James喃喃複述著，腦中閃過一個形象……那個Captain抱著他訴說的故事。那個身上有著古老氣息、卻像少女般天真爛漫、總是為Captain驕傲的女人－－  
「她說過她希望『我們都成為朋友』，」Winter Soldier勾起一個無限痛楚的微笑：「天知道我們的世界被這個想法弄得天翻地覆。」  
「看得出來她的確很希望自己是那個產生決定性影響力的人呢。」James想著Captain談起自己導師時的笑容。  
「那麼，你的Steve－－」  
「我的Steve倒是自己決定成為Hydra成員的。」James悶悶地道，感覺身旁男人的視線落在他的臉上，一點兒也不想睜眼：「我知道你在想什麼，不，我們這兒可沒有一個宇宙魔方少女。」  
身旁的男人沉默下來，James還蓋著自己的眼睛。這是個說起來詭異至極的場景：他坐在他另一個世界的致命版分身身旁，對方還打扮得活像什麼重金屬搖滾主唱加上二十公斤實打實的肌肉。他聽Captain和Crossbones說過身旁的男人，那是另一種微妙版本的……他的故事。思及此，James突然湧起一股傾訴的渴望－－所有那些糾結的心思和秘密，他從沒和任何人吐露過。  
他曾經能放心分享的就是Steve，而如今他成了他壓抑秘密的一部份；Natasha和Clint，雖然恢復了聯絡，但他們一直忙著進行那些揭露Hydra惡行的戰術討論：Captain……他的確對他吐露過那些，在Captain第一次出現在他小屋裡的那晚。但……  
「你知道……我想我們確實有點不一樣。比如說，依你的說法，你知道你的Steve變成一個Hydra信徒頂多只有幾個月，可我這已經過去了四年……」James突然就說出了口。他還擋著自己的眼睛，擔心如果從Winter Soldier眼中看出一點不贊同－－就像他看著鏡中的自己一樣－－他就永遠沒法把下面的話說出口了。  
「這四年裡我一直在想。到底是什麼地方出了錯？」  
「我甚至想過或許Steve是對的。因為過去他總是對的。他是看不慣人家以強凌弱時出主意打抱不平的那個。那個在我和人打成一團時拉住我、讓我想想這是不是唯一解法的男人。」  
「我還催眠過自己Hydra滲入的世界沒什麼不好，你看看報紙和網路，街上看起來平靜又富足、科技和醫療也大有突破。」  
男人靜默著，James感受著他貼在腿邊的溫度，鼓起勇氣接著說了下去。  
「……直到我想到那艘船，想到那些『突破』的可能由來，」他無法克制聲音中的顫抖。當那個簡單的句子從他口中溜出，他的食指感覺到了扳機的硬度、舌尖再次嚐到血的氣味。他將手指用力揉緊手中柔軟的布料纖維，在腦子中重覆提醒著自己那一切已經過去了。他已經離開了那條船。「這些Hydra展示在台面上的光鮮來自他們從不在乎犠牲者、不在乎用什麼手段讓反抗的聲音消失。當他們消失不了，他們就將錯誤巧妙地轉移到他們身上，讓他們流亡、被時間自然淡忘。就像我的國家對我做的一樣。」  
「就像Steve對我做的一樣。」

好一陣，兩人都沉默著沒有說話。

身旁男人面罩下的聲音沉沉地傳來：「你知道基於你這邊發生的事可能和魔方的惡作劇無關，這一切還會持續下去的是吧？」  
James不想回答，但還是輕輕地點了點頭。  
「但你還是會站出來對抗這些。」  
「我不可能背棄一路走來死在我手上的那些不應該死的人。」James的聲音破碎了一角，他悄悄地轉過腦袋將眼淚蹭進那張自己買下的沙發布套，低聲道：「即使這表示某天我得把一顆子彈送進Steve的額頭。」  
身旁的男人像是點了點頭。  
「所以……我還能陪你一會兒，你還在哪兒有同伴嗎？」  
James強迫自己將腦中黑暗的思緒推開，清了清喉嚨回答了：「有。Natasha和Clint－－我這邊的版本，在Wakanda，非洲的一個，呃，不怎麼好在地圖上畫出來的國家－－」  
Winter Soldier忍不住噴笑：「啊！抱歉，我想我明白你的意思。我可以送你過去。」  
「真的？我可是在被通緝中呢？」  
「面部改變膜層，和一點用在身份晶片上的奈米技術。我轉入地下活動可有很長時間了，還有個間諜頭子等級的乾爹一直在給我技術支援。」  
「那，在那之前……」James拿起仍然塞在沙發縫裡的搖控器開了電視並降低音量：「先讓我跟一下進度－－」

晚間新聞上，James再次看見了他闊別四年的老友的臉。  
留著鬍子的男人看起來像是瘦了一圈，美麗的藍眼睛下掛著明顯可見的失眠瘀血。  
他正皺眉嚴肅地唸著一份聲明。  
三十分鐘後，兩個身材相仿、一個戴著兜帽圍巾一個扣著鴨舌帽和黑手套的男人並肩自那棟小公寓中離開，悄悄潛入早秋的夜色中。

＊＊＊

「所以沒有人發現走廊的監視器畫面被駭掉了？甚至在那個女人光明正大地拎著雙槍給走廊上新鮮紅漆的時候？」  
Captain站在陰影中，神色全藏在高聳的眉稜骨下方難以辨別。那面帶著尖銳能量刀的三角星盾正靜靜地倚在他的腳邊，上頭噴濺的紅色痕跡還沒有除去。  
而燈光正下的是一張長桌，上方陳著一具擦淨的屍體。  
四邊靜立的兵士沒有人敢弄出一點聲音，他們沒有一個人想再見識到稍早前這兒發生的事情。那些零散的肢體可還堆在旁邊的牆角呢！  
「－－也沒有人看見James去了哪裡了？」  
金髮男人再次發問，視線這才從眼前的屍首上挪了下來。  
仍然是沉默。人群中起了陣小小的騷動－－又一下靜了下來。他們這才意識到在這陣混亂中還丟了一個被認為無足輕重的人。  
男人點了點頭，嘆了口氣。  
「好，」他走進了光照之下，就著一身鮮豔的腥紅墨彩揚起了個沒達到眼底的大笑：「那咱們還聊什麼？」

   
27.

當Steve Rogers回到家時，他已經精疲力竭。  
距James的第三支影片放出已經有兩天，他和團隊徹夜研究那些影片裡的蛛絲馬跡，試著猜測對方人究竟在何處以及他究竟還掌握了些什麼，可後續影片不知道還有多少。他很驚訝James竟然能回憶起那麼多細節－－中學時James在學校總是副吊兒郎噹樣，追追女孩兒跑跑趴，成績過得去但也沒那麼突出。Steve一直知道James實際上有個不錯的理科腦，觀察力在某些場合比他這個走過藝術類組的更加敏銳。但還真從沒有那麼個場合讓他驗證從前摯友的記性還能好到這種程度。  
而他展現的第一個舞台就是為了打垮自己。  
打垮Hydra，Steve在內心修正。  
他能理解James的怒氣何來，可這橫出的一切也打亂了他計劃的腳步。  
Steve蹭掉皮鞋短襪，赤腳在木地板上邊走邊剝下皺起的深灰色西裝外套、順便拉鬆了領帶。稍早他無預警發表聲明時，也強硬地拒絕回應任何記者的詢問，事後被狂怒的助理一把扯進了辦公室好念了一通。  
但他仍拒絕告訴對方那些「手上的資料」到底是什麼。  
在倒進沙發閉上眼之前，Steve掙扎著掏出手機用秘線給Rumlow發了訊息：「有空再回去巡巡，你知道我指的是哪裡。半個小時後來接我，Pierce有事。」  
然後，疲倦的參議員便隨意地歪進柔軟的皮料中沉入夢鄉。

二十分鐘後，Steve位於二樓的臥室門在男人隱約的鼾聲裡靜靜滑開。

戴著鴨舌帽的男人悄無聲息地拾起Steve扔在桌上的手機對上了某個小裝置。帶著兜帽的男人叉著雙手，右邊懷裡夾著個薄薄的相框，在另一人動作的同時緩緩走近趴在沙發中的那個身影，垂頭盯著那顆金色的頭顱。  
他動了動，左手裡的槍穩穩地指向半埋在抱枕裡熟睡的臉－－  
「James，」Winter Soldier嘶聲警告。「別逼自己做會後悔的事。」  
James慘笑，他怎麼可能？  
即使一個多小時前他離開曾經的家時差不多氣得想那麼做了。他在他媽的整點新聞看見了Steve那一則天殺的聲明，把責任推得乾乾淨淨、活似真為他的流亡痛心悔恨似的－－他都幾乎要信電視上那個男人了，如果不是還記得當年經歷都由對方而起的話。  
但當他滿心憤怒地潛入這間屋子－－大紅人Steve Rogers的宅邸眾人皆知，不知是太信任他不可能樹敵或其實附近住的全是Hydra隱藏人員，潛進這裡比起逃離那條困了他四年的街道簡單了不知有幾倍－－第一眼見到的卻是Steve那張豪華大床邊自己的照片。  
小小的床邊桌上靠著兩張框形簡單的照片，一是二人搬入布魯克林小公寓時的第一晚，坐在一箱箱未拆的大紙箱間吃著外送披薩的自拍；而另一張是James初任警務、歪戴帽子穿著嶄新制服的獨照。  
他一直以為那張照片不見了－－它本來放在James的警局辦公桌上，在他歷劫歸來時Steve將那箱NYPD寄給疑似陣亡家屬的箱子交給他，他也沒怎麼在意這點小小的損失－－可原來它在這。  
Steve把它偷偷拿了起來。放在自己的床頭。  
James不敢去揣測這代表了什麼。事實已經傷過他太多次，再去自作多情又能怎麼樣呢？  
他垂下頭，看著那伏在沙發上沉沉睡著的人影。  
這太……困難了。要去弄懂這個男人……  
一切眼見的、經歷的和他說出口的話全都對不上號，而James唯一清楚的一點就是只要有那麼一點可能，他就不可能放棄這個男人。

－－先從讓他為自己的作為付出代價開始。

James收起槍搖了搖頭，用嘴型問著：「複製完成了嗎？」  
Winter Soldier一點頭，兩人收好了東西動身準備離開。  
James才轉過身，一隻溫暖的大手便緊緊地握住了他的手腕！

「Buck？」

Winter Soldier在抽槍的同時臉上的面罩已經自動展開，兩人槍口方向一致地對上沙發裡不知何時已經醒來的男人。  
參議員先生似乎還沒有很清醒，金棕色的長睫毛在佈滿血絲的眼睛上撲扇著，但天藍色的瞳仁對正了就沒有再離開過James的臉孔。他沒管那兩個黑洞洞的槍口，執拗地將人扯了過來拍開枱燈。原本又驚又喜的臉色突然變得有點兒疑惑。  
面部改變膜層。James突然意識到。  
Winter Soldier的目光在兩人之間飄了一下，腳下向陰影裡挪了挪，手上的槍倒是晃也沒晃，只用眼神詢問起James打算怎麼做。  
James還沒開口，沙發上的男人已經猶豫地鬆開手指－－但就是沒捨得放開，五指鬆鬆地圈住了沒再動彈。  
「你不是－－但是……不，我覺得你應該就是……」男人慢慢地說著，瞟見James夾在腋下的相框。原本鬆開的五指重新握得死緊。  
「Buck，James。」Steve肯定地道，一雙眼不停在James臉上掃著，像是想看出什麼光學造成的幻覺似的。  
James終於認命地將槍插回腰後、一把扯下面具。

「Hello，Steve。」

Winter Soldier也挪低了槍口，但始終沒把槍收回槍套。  
金髮男人將眼睛挪向了男人的方向，才放鬆的眉毛重又憤怒地皺了起來：「你，是你們帶走了他嗎？」  
Winter Soldier愕然地眨著眼，稍顯無措地向James投去求救的目光。  
James忙在Steve還沒看清那雙和自己一模一樣的眼睛前發話：「Winter，我想和他談談……不會太久，可以請你先到餐廳等我一會嗎？」  
Winter Soldier點了點頭，收起槍向餐廳的方向走了過去。  
等Winter Soldier走開，Steve反而遲疑著鬆開手來－－James一直沒甩掉他的抓握，只是靜靜地垂眼看著衣服睡得有點凌亂的男人。  
「Hello，Steve。」他復道，聲線比起剛才冷漠得多：「我在電視上看到你了，很棒的演講，想想你大概會很關心我到底過得怎樣，所以就過來看看了。」  
Steve沒理會他的冷嘲熱諷，眼睛由上到下地將他打量了一陣，向他的臉頰伸了伸手，又落了下來。「你……一直待在美國？」  
James咬牙冷笑。四年前被追殺的驚險一夜又重回腦中，縮回身後的手滑過褲腰裡的槍，忍了幾秒，還是沒有拔出它來。  
「你們在海關簽發了那樣的通緝令，連個十歲小孩只要手裡有手機就會看見我的臉和懸賞的數字，我還怎麼逃出國去？」  
「但你還活著。」Steve直直地望著他的臉低聲道。  
「是啊！我還活著。」James嘶聲道，不適地轉開臉。四年來賣笑的營生又流過腦海，手指忍不住握緊了槍托。一隻手伸過他的腰際，堪堪在他想拔出來之際將槍按回了原位。  
「Buck，別。」Steve皺眉道：「我不想叫人來抓你，別逼我那麼做。」  
James聽話地放開槍，轉過身卻一把就將人扯著領子抵回了沙發上。兩個男人的重量讓沙發痛苦地吱呀著，James很確定自己手肘抵上的胸口一定瘀青了，他只可惜左手還痛著，壓不斷對方一根助骨。

「去你的，混蛋！」他低聲咆哮道，狠狠將沒受傷那邊的手肘頂進從前摯友的胃裡，角度精準地逼出對方的乾嘔反射，同時將喝罵吼進他的耳殼：「別？別你個鬼！你有什麼立場要我收槍？你他媽的覺得一切都該按你的意思走是吧？放屁！我會打垮你，還有你們該死的Hydra！」  
金髮男人痛苦地一隻手抵著那根手肘，一邊乾嘔著一邊低聲道：「我有……必須做的事……噁……我很抱歉，Buck！」  
James猛地放開他直起身。他掃視著這個躺在沙發上的男人－－他一點也不知道這四年來自己是怎麼熬過來的，可他還能用那雙看上去就十二分正直的臉理直氣壯地說得那麼大義凜然。  
他忽然覺得累極了，他一秒也不想再待在這棟房子裡，於是便跨下了沙發，扯了扯弄亂的帽T往廚房大步走去。才走沒兩步手又被人拉住了。  
Steve面色痛苦地擦著嘴角的浮沫，啞聲道：「Buck……你要到哪裡去？」  
James不可置信地瞥了那隻手一眼。「你這人還甩不掉了？」  
Steve搖了搖頭，努力地想擺脫不斷湧起的反胃感把話說清楚：「你還在……被通緝，這……你可以待……我房子裡。不會……不會叫人抓你。」  
「太遲了。」James冷冷地道，再次用力甩脫那隻手：「要現在是四年前，我也許還能考慮－－」他忽地苦笑了一下，恨聲道：「差點忘了，你從當年就嫌我髒了嘛……」  
可Steve Rogers向來就是倔強的同義詞。那隻手又握上來了，這回還用上了雙手。James煩躁地轉臉瞪著他，卻撞進一汪委屈泛淚的海洋裡。  
「沒嫌你髒過，」男人的聲音還是帶著胃連續痙攣的怪異節奏感，但溫熱的手掌倒是晃也沒晃地緊抓著他。「沒嫌……你髒過。那時……我只是不行……現在……」男人突然轉頭看了眼時鐘，握著的手掌又緊了緊。「……我得走了。」  
他將James握緊拳頭不肯配合的手指拉到胸前，深深吸了口氣，低聲道：「拜託，留在這裡……我保證我不會找人來抓你。你可以睡我的臥室，我在車庫裡還有個房間。我知道咱們算是走上兩條路了……只是……至少等我回來。」  
說著，Steve低身抓起了外套和手機便轉頭又走出了家門。

 

「你相信他嗎？」Steve前腳一走，Winter Soldier便雙手插在口袋裡晃晃悠悠地進了客廳。  
James低頭看了一眼自己的手腕。那兒還留著Steve手心傳來的絲絲溫度……  
「不，」他斷然道。「我們走，去Wakanda。」  
「在那之前－－」Winter Soldier掏出了個小裝置，走近沙發來拋給了James：「我覺得你有必要先看看這個。」  
James接住了飛過來的小圓扣，它投射出一牆面的資料畫面－－全是Steve手機裡的東西。  
「剛才等你的時候我先看了從你的Steve手機複製來的東西。」Winter Soldier緩緩道：「我覺得－－不，是我發現，他大概一直都知道你在哪裡。」

 

五分鐘後那個小裝置被砸進了房間的角落。  
James抱著自己的身子，感到渾身上下一陣惡寒。  
從Steve手機裡複製出來、包含自己在內的照片數量驚人。而那些屬於他們決裂後的部份，依James自己對屋裡陳設的記憶可以大概查覺：它們大概從他掛起紅燈的第一個星期就開始了。  
雖然清一色沒有拍到他在「生意途中」的照片，但－－累得只來得及清潔就昏睡過去的清晨、桌面地板上殘留的工具和髒汙……  
他衣衫遮不住的部份，露骨的痕跡。

他……Steve一直知道自己在哪裡。  
他知道自己如何營生。

 

「往好的方面想，」Winter Soldier抱著雙臂貼坐在他的身旁，與半分解狀態的肅殺黑色面罩成對比的溫柔鋼藍色眼睛正同情地望著他：「他也不是像你說的那樣，真心的在派人追殺你。」  
「也許他只是在等Zemo造好一艘火箭。」James喃喃道。  
「……好吧，聽著，」Winter Soldier嘆了口氣，隨手抓亂了垂在眼前的深棕髮－－他們的又一個不同點。Bucky有著一頭末稍微蜷的貼肩長髮，而James自己的半長髮則帶著明顯的波浪弧度－－攤開手道：「你可能還沒完全明白平行宇宙的意義：我們是不同宇宙的同一個人，就像物質與反物質，不過也沒有那麼像啦不然我們碰到應該就爆炸了……總之，我們的宇宙雖然有相似之處，但也有不同。」  
他挪著桌上的擺設，試圖想找點能拿來舉例佐證的東西。「也就是說，你看，雖然你是我，可是你沒被蘇聯人抓去洗腦成殺手，我也沒愛上過自己最好的朋友－－呃，至少我沒對Steve的身體感興趣過－－同理可證，雖然，是的，我們的世界裡都有一個Steve投靠了Hydra，可你看，我那邊那個是個冒牌貨、Kobik弄出來的怪物，而你的Steve－－」  
James將臉從手掌裡抬了起來，瞪了過去。  
「－－也許和我那邊那個的想法是有所不同的。不論關於你或是Hydra都一樣。」Winter Soldier迎著他的瞪視聳了聳肩。「我那邊，平行世界交流經驗好歹豐富點。」  
James抹了把臉，低聲道：「但他什麼也沒做。四年。還能在媒體面前裝出那副無辜樣－－」  
「給他一次機會解釋？」Winter Soldier試著建議。「就……等他回來，讓他講？」  
「你在說服我？當真？」  
「你這個Steve可不是冒牌貨。」Winter Soldie無奈地靠回沙發裡：「事關Steve Rogers，我想我就是沒法放棄希望……」  
James搖了搖頭。「我沒有。我永遠不會，就算他已經放棄－－我不會。」流過喉嚨口的句子帶來一片緩慢的鈍痛，他停了會，讓它們沉回心底。「……可他得為他做的付出代價，何況若現在想掀出潛藏的Hydra根系，我手中有的資料也只能從他開始。咱們走吧－－」

「你還想走去哪？」  
一把熟悉的聲音帶著冰涼的笑意從落地窗外傳來。

 

玻璃的碎裂聲混著道紅光一齊撞進了寬敞的客廳裡。  
Winter Soldier聞聲瞬間闔起面罩抽槍指準了撞進來的影子，James反射性地踢翻單人沙發當作掩體避過傾洩而下的玻璃片和碎木，想了想又回頭一把將Winter Soldier也扯下來躲好。  
「幹嘛－－」  
「噓！他還沒查覺你是誰，」James低聲道：「正面打沒有勝算。」  
Winter Soldier若有所思地望了他一陣，點點頭伏下身。  
此時闖入者已經像一頭獵豹似動作優雅地起身，盾牌尖端的能量刃映得那雙本該是天藍色的瞳仁紅了一片。James說不清是因為那身黑色的制服、或者那對泛紅光的眼睛讓他起了身雞皮疙瘩，他只是緩緩地站起身，強迫自己面對那個顯然在暴怒邊緣的男人。  
「Captain。」他鎮定地道。  
聽見這個稱呼，Captain咧開一個難看的笑。「所以就是這樣了。」  
他抖掉落在身上的一點塵屑，踏著漫不經心的步子悠悠哉哉地走上前來，用和目光中的怒火完全配不上的輕佻口氣說著：「你利用了我、忽悠住了Elisa，然後一旦目標達成，砰－－」  
他比了個放煙火似的手勢。  
Winter Soldier沿著傢俱的陰影悄無聲息地繞過了長沙發、小茶几，來到Captain身側的死角。  
James克制著被那雙眼睛攫住時的下意識顫抖，讓自己死死地盯著Captain的眼睛，直到對方近到一步可及的距離。金髮男人身上的血腥味清晰可辨，他不知道那套包裹著男人全身的吸光布料是不是整件都泡過了血池，但他能從餘光裡看到那張三角盾上沒擦淨的大片乾痕、還有濺上男人頸頰邊的斑斑紅漬。  
「我才試著要相信你……」男人俯向他耳邊的氣音是從牙縫裡嘶出來的：「你就和黑寡婦走到了一塊。」  
James努力吸進一口氣，鎮定地慢慢道：「事實上，我沒有。」  
「喔！」男人的哼笑中有明顯的顫抖，他一把捏住了James的喉嚨：「那，是誰殺了Helmut？」  
「我，」James掙扎著在愈收愈緊的手指間瞪眼直視著Captain，一字一字道：「我。我……毀在了一個Zemo手上……可、可不打算再栽一次。」  
「可他、是、我、最、好、的、朋、友！」Captain怒吼著晃動雙臂，他的身子像片旗子似地在超級士兵手中盪動。而當靠到這麼近，他才看見那雙泛紅的眼中閃動起晶晶點點的淚光：「你怎麼能……你－－」

「也許他只不過是在幫『自己』復仇而已！」

James的喉嚨突然重獲了自由。他軟下身去趴在地上大聲地咳嗽，好一陣子才從耳嗚和缺氧的噪聲中緩過來。  
身邊的兩人已經拉開了戰線。  
Winter Soldier不知何時戴起了那個易容用的鴨舌帽和面部改變膜層，將一頭棕髮全塞進帽子裡紮著。他謹慎地保持距離火力壓制住Captain的攻勢，抓住幾次偶然的機會試著擊中Captain伸出盾外的手腳。然而暴怒的超級士兵擋了幾發後便不管不顧地向前直衝－－而這時Winter Soldier作為一個曾經的Captain America跟班的好處就立刻顯現了，他沒被那顆白星困住視線，幾乎是瞬間就挪動槍口一發擊中對方失去遮蔽的小腿。只可惜兩人的距離不足，Captain跌下身的同時也撞入了Winter Soldier近身格鬥的距離內。  
然後事情就差不多成定局了。  
第三拳時Winter Soldier終於被迫出動左手，當三角盾切上金屬臂爆起的火光綻放開來時，Captain浸透殺意的眼裡透出了幾許困惑和驚恐。  
「你……不，那不可能－－」他一膝蓋頂住Winter Soldier被壓在地上的上身，理也不理揍上來的金屬拳頭就去剥他的臉。  
鴨舌帽被兩人的扭打擠落，棕黑色的長髮傾洩而下，Winter Soldier的面部改變膜層像一團衛生紙一樣被扔下他包著平民衣著的肩頭。

「Bucky？」

當太陽穴邊的鮮血滑過男人高聳的鼻尖、滴上Winter Soldier胸前時，Captain目中的殺氣已經完全消失不見了。  
Winter Soldier挫敗地嘖了一聲，低聲道：「嗨，Cap。」  
Captain臉上怔愣的表情像個大孩子，他目光快速地掃視著身下男人的全身，啞聲道：「我以為……Zemo……」  
Winter Soldier呸掉一口血痰，神色緊繃地望著他：「我都對飛機有恐懼症了，可不想再被它炸死一次。我及時弄鬆了綁帶。打算再殺我一次哼？」  
男人快速地搖著頭，像是早已忘了身上正有兩個槍窟窿在滲血、自己幾秒鐘前才試著用盾牌削掉對方的頭一樣。他看起來似乎什麼都忘了。「我……我答應了Bucky……」他快速地向旁邊瞟了一眼，擦過James的目光時頓了一下，又轉回頭對Winter Soldier更正：「James。我不會再讓任何一個James Barnes死在我面前。」  
「這可改不了你把我送給Zemo弄死的事實。」Winter Soldier冷冷地道。  
「Zemo值得一次復仇……請你明白我沒有一天不為這後悔過，」男人終於收懾住了神志，眨著眼專注地看進Winter Soldier的眼中：「我……我對Hydra的千古功業有責任……既然現在Hydra已經站穩腳跟，Bucky，和我回去－－」  
「『你』覺得他值得復仇……『你』還要我和你回去……」Winter Soldier不禁氣結：「你他媽的臉皮能厚到什麼地步？」  
「不，不是的，Bucky－－」  
突然，三人的視線齊齊向不遠處的半空飄了過去！  
被喚作Lang的頭盔男出現在半空中，很沒形象地跌了下來。  
「老大，你還－－喔噢哇靠！」男人使勁地轉了個大圈才堪堪躲過直射過來的能量盾。Captain目中寒光又起，正想起身－－

「Winter！」  
砰、砰。

超級士兵放開被瞬間捏成碎片的微衝槍管，緩緩轉過頭來。鮮血蓋過了方才被金屬臂擊破的痕跡，披下他的側臉。

「你，對準了我的頭……？」

Captain的語聲尚算冷靜，但兩個Bucky都被那劃過來的眼神看得渾身一僵。  
James放低了還冒著煙的槍口向前踏了半步，和趁方才一瞬的機會滾出對方箝制的Winter Soldier撞在一塊。  
Winter Soldier扔下半毀的微衝，從身後又拔出了另一把槍。他斜了擦過手臂的血痕一眼，歪頭對James怒道：「為什麼干擾我？」  
James咽下口唾沫：「我可能對『他不是Steve』這點有些接受不良。」  
「『他不是Steve』？」Captain面色死一般地平靜。「什麼意思？」  
Winter Soldier抬起槍口，穩穩地對準了Captain的眉心。  
「你不是Steve。」他咬牙道，口氣中的怨毒就連站在身後的James都能感覺到重量：「你只是Kobik一時鬼迷心竅創造出來的怪物。」  
鏘。  
James覺得自己在子彈擊中盾牌的震音中聽見了Captain哽咽的笑聲。  
但看時，男人已收回了盾，站起了身。  
「……啊，是啊，你提醒我了……」他的聲音又回復了剛剛來到的模樣，又輕、又快活。只有兩個擁有Bucky稱呼的男人明白那個聲音徹底和快樂無關。  
「我是追著魔方的信號來到這的。我得拿回它才行。」  
能量刃從三角盾的邊綠竄出，映上男人胸口血紅的扭曲爪肢。  
「魔方……才是最重要的。現在。Zola已經在進行合成了。」他像唱歌一般說著，空洞的眼神對上Winter Soldier已又準備好作戰的身影。「我會拿到你的那一塊，修正Hydra的正確歷史！」

然後這回才是真的戰鬥。  
好吧，至少看起來算是個像樣的戰鬥。  
Winter Soldier沒再留下力氣－－他不能，是個人都知道以凡人之軀對抗一個傳奇超級士兵再不自量力地想著手下留情會是什麼下場。那可不是癒合得快一點就管用的，管他是不是個假貨；而Captain說是留情嘛，大概也只差在不會把盾尖往對方頭部撞而已了。左腿上的血洞稍微拖慢了一點兒速度，他熟練地揮舞著三角盾格開一記暗刺，欺上去一拳揍上對方剛探過來想扳盾牌的手臂。  
他目的明確，每一個動作都意在卸掉對方的戰鬥力。而面對站在旁邊的James－－  
他根本沒敢去看James。  
他又不是不知道自己站在誰家客廳。  
接下鐵臂時竄過骨骼的鈍痛提醒著Captain這十分鐘內發生的一切不是場夢：他得回了他的Bucky，同時也又失去了他。他們兩個。  
也許他就不值得一個Bucky。  
也許從他將Bucky和魔方的座標交給Zemo、在悼念的同時恍然了悟一直堵在心口的那份不捨之情是什麼時，就是老天懲罰的開始。

James知道他應該幫著Winter Soldier的，先不說那是另一個世界的自己，Captain的所做所為正在大大地禍害另一邊的世界，這些他都很清楚。  
但……「我可能對『他不是Steve』這點有些接受不良」。說那句話時James也是認真的。  
不是什麼一廂情願的「Steve一元論」，他不是那個意思，雖然弄不懂，但Winter Soldier提出的可能性他是有足夠的彈性去接受的（他都去過平行世界了呢！再來一個魔法版複製人會很刷新世界觀嗎？）。令他猶疑的是當眼前的男人將自己當成唯一還活著的Bucky愛著、談起他時仍然依戀的神情。  
「就算從他記起一切後會因為無謂的罪惡感有意無意地躲著我，我們仍然很親近－－」Captain抱著他、蹭在他耳後的低語此時清晰地在他腦中響起。「－－我想念他。蘇聯人毀了他，卻也讓他變得更堅強。覆蓋在堅冰底下的那個男人從未變過，仍然時時透出原屬於他的柔韌。就算他理念與我相左，我也從未試著改變他－－」  
那是他眼中的Bucky，現在站在他對面的Winter Soldier。並不因為他是個複製人（？）就有所不同，至少在他的心中Bucky確實占有一席之地。  
他犯下了大錯，他在試著彌補，即使手段過激得令人難以苟同，James也已經無法單純地將他當作一個「意外誕生的怪物」來看待。  
他是個人，裝著一個極度近似於Steve的靈魂。  
是矣他舉著槍，對著兩個士兵飛快動作的方向，可遲遲沒扣下板機－－因為某些眾人皆知的微妙原因，他們兩都有意無意地將戰場往遠離James的方向拉，他現在可有個不錯的手槍射擊距離。  
他遲疑著、同時也繃緊神經－－他不能讓Winter Soldier殺掉對方，但他也很清楚自己會在Captain可能奪得魔方碎片時開那不得不的一槍。  
他想著，煩著－－直到被個閃啊閃的晃眼物事煩得翻了個白眼。  
蟻人手上握著一個不起眼的小玩意正上下拋來拋去，人還急得團團轉。  
「噢不，拜託－－我是不是該再帶個幫手過來？」Lang用那種又快又高的語調喃喃自語著：「可這東西反向傳送時一定是回那艘Hydra母艦，還得先闖出去－－」  
「等等，」James突然反應過來似地抓住男人的手：「你那是個什麼……時光機？」  
Lang隔著頭盔翻了個白眼。「平行空間轉移裝置的子機。找魔方途中摸來的。大概是Hydra用魔方研發出來的高科技產品什麼的吧。」然後又開始盯著兩人碎碎唸：「Black Widow救出了T'Challa，我也找到魔方在哪兒啦，可只有James知道怎麼和那個湖中女神要回正版的Steve－－」  
某個瘋狂的計劃在Jmaes腦中倏然成形。他沒讓自己多想，只是一把扯住Lang的領口強迫對方看著自己的眼睛。  
「聽我說，Cap－－Steve和我們不同，他不是靠魔方來到這個世界的。那表示他也需要一個－－呃，你那個機器，來進行穿越對吧？」  
「啊，是啊……當然是！我想他可沒打算只買單程票。」  
「你能縮小。」他拉著對方指了指金髮男人的方向。Captain剛好正舞盾掄飛Winter Soldier的最後一把槍，後座力將身材小了半號的男人撞得朝後飛去。「去，毀了它。」  
蟻人觀察著James的臉龐，想看出他忽然給出這個莫名其妙命令的原因－－然後一絲了悟爬上他的臉。「喂！你該不會想－－」  
James將對方往前輕輕一堆：「去，抓緊時間！」  
當Lang低咒著從視野中消失的同時，James也重新將槍口對準男人的方向。  
「你需要點時間是吧？」他喃喃唸著：「我來給你弄一點。」

「別擔心，我不會殺了你。」Winter Soldier吐掉一口鮮血，然後聽著那把熟悉又陌生的嗓音帶著奇妙的高昂情緒漸漸靠近。「我發過誓，不打算打破這個誓言。我會帶你回去，把你的新手臂拆下來和舊的作個伴，也許你們兩個也能互相作個伴。孤獨一人太痛苦了，不是嗎？」  
「喔，是嗎？你覺得孤獨？」Wimter Soldier從牆邊撐直身子，挑釁地對他亮出牙：「所以你跳到別的世界去找一個有我的臉的男人綁回去，好代替一個被你自己推進火坑的『朋友』陪你的床？」  
Captain笑得瞇起了眼，甩了甩頭，不讓自己去留意背後某處響起的上膛聲響。「我想我們算是互相幫助？」他放低了話音，沒忍住側過頭去瞥了一眼正定定地用槍指著自己的男人：「……顯然我是一廂情願，人有選擇時，總是貪心點，嗯？James？」  
然後Captain讓自己決絕地轉回了腦袋，微微彎下身去，仔細端詳起地上撐坐起來的男人。「所以我只好回來選你了，對吧Buck？你還活著，咱們會有時間好好『敍敍舊』的……」  
「你他媽果然不是Steve……」棕髮男人低聲說道，像在自言自語，又像在堅定不時在崩裂的幾分自信。他最後像是從自己的話中汲取到了勇氣，無畏地抬起頭望著愈湊愈近的男人：「沒錯……不管你再怎麼像，那張臉、那具身體……可一聽你的話、看著你虛偽的態度就能明白……你不過是藉著Kobik反映出來的、紅骷髏扭曲的影子！」  
那最後的一句徹底點燃了金髮男人。他露出牙的模樣像頭真正的野獸。  
「你怎麼敢……你怎麼敢把我和那個將Hydra當作私有物的傢伙－－」

「就提醒一句，」背後忽然傳來James緊繃的聲音：「你再往前一步，我會開槍。」  
長年的戰鬥磨練讓Captain在感知到空氣中那分弓弦般的張力時就聞出了對方槍的指向。  
他的頭。  
「你別急，James，咱們的帳還沒完，我還沒忘了你。」Captain還笑著，聲音卻已冷了下來。他稍微握緊了那張盾牌，用餘光掃了下James所站的位置。  
「或你可以賭一個James能不能在這距離下射偏。」就那麼一秒的空檔，Winter Soldier已經從不知道身上的哪個口袋裡又摸出了根本不該存在的另一把槍。「哪個都行。」  
這回是心臟。

Captain的確可以賭。  
可他不能同時賭兩個。

Captain終於嘆了口氣微微退了半步。  
Winter Soldier的手沒有因此放下，他咬了咬牙，勾著板機的食指磨娑著光滑的塑膠零件。  
「Winter，別開槍。」  
James略微顫抖的聲音從後方傳來。「相信我。」  
Captain愣了一下－－他認得這個聲音。二戰戰場上，每回當Bucky打算拿生命開玩笑去做點什麼瘋狂事時，就是這個語氣。  
而不等他思考清楚，一個人影忽地從什麼也沒有的半空中竄了出來。

「該走了夥伴！」蟻人抓住了Winter Soldier的手臂。Captain伸手抓去，卻被一發子彈精準地擦過掌緣。  
就那麼一拖，蟻人已經將人拖了起來、按下手心的小玩意。  
「別想－－」Captain快步向前，試著將手探進那一道昇起的藍色光牆，同時James用上整個人的重量才將Captain撲得歪倒向一邊。他回頭，正對上漸漸昇起的光牆中透著驚恐和瞭然的另一雙眼睛。  
「你……你不能……！」Winter Soldier喃喃道，忽然掙扎起來、想脫離Lang的手臂。「那頭野獸會撕了你！」  
「可我就是可以。」James咬牙道，反轉腕部雙手相扣，將Captain牢牢地鎖在懷中。  
這是他能做的事。  
他無法抹殺掉一個Steve，可他能讓他無用武之地。將Hydra的最高領袖抽離那個他已影響太深的世界，這會給Winter Soldier和蟻人掙來足夠的時間，而James這邊世界的科技可暫時做不出什麼穿越空間的門。

他替他們拔掉了Hydra的骨幹。沒有人需要死亡。

此時，Captain才像意識到什麼似地低頭看了James一眼，將手伸進腰袋－－然後摸了個空。該死。他慌忙地抬眼聚焦上蟻人捏在指間的那個熟悉的小玩意。「BUCKY！！」

好了，他終於做了件該做的事了。他想著，絲毫不管懷裡男人終於明白過來後瞬間變得瘋狂的掙扎，雙手仍然死死地圈著對方的腰部，沉下身讓所有的體重壓向地面。即使如此，超級士兵的力量仍然拖著他向前移動著……移動著……

光牆中的兩人很快消失了踪影。  
超級士兵的狂吼聲幾乎震碎了客廳裡剩下的玻璃。

 

 

 

James放鬆手腕，被那隻還滴著血的手像剝一片標籤似地剝了下來，摔進斷成半截的沙發殘骸裡。他支起身子來，Captain看著他的眼神讓他不由自主地垂下臉去。「……這是你計劃的？」超級士兵彷彿還沒有從剛才發生的巨大變故中回過神來，眨著眼失神地張望著四周，再次伸手掏著已經空蕩蕩的口袋。「你做了什麼……」  
「我該做的那部份。」James從一堆木料棉花中站起身來。他咬了咬牙，硬逼自己望著眼前那個陌生又熟悉的男人，做點心理準備好接受拉下來會發生的不管什麼。「我不想你死掉，但我也無法坐視那些事情再發生在我眼前了。」  
這時男人才將眼睛真正地望了過來－－今夜以來的頭一次，在看見Winter Soldier以來的頭一次－－然後James了悟到他根本不該還呆站在這兒等，於是他轉身就跑。  
然後在離門廳只剩幾步時被整個人撲倒在地。超級士兵沉重的身軀壓得他肺裡的空氣全嗆了出去，他試著向背後攻擊，卻在第二下時就被掐著脖子提離地面。  
「你逃什麼？」金髮男人的臉上掛著扭曲而難看的大笑，「砰」地將人撞在門邊的牆上。「現在你也要說我不是Steve了對吧？」  
「沒有……我……只是……」James試著想說點什麼，可氧氣卻在那些手指之間快速地耗盡。  
「是啊……我確實不是『你的』Steve。」Captain自顧自苦笑著點點頭，看向一旁，掃視著這個曾經的戰場和如今又變回另一個人巢穴的地方。「我真正的Bucky從死裡逃回來只為了給我的腦袋和心臟各來一顆子彈，而我才幫著你完成了你的復仇，你就跑回了他的懷裡。這裡。」  
「這就是真愛，哼？你讓他碰過你了嗎？」Captain說得愈來愈快愈來愈急，而手指上的力度只差一點點就能讓James完全失去意識。只是差點。「當你發現啊終於一切盡遂你意、你終於成為了你們中的勝利者，你就抓緊機會回來拎他脖子上的那條狗鍊了？在我幾乎開始相信你真的會留在我身邊之後？」  
James眼前閃著不連續的白光。那太痛苦了，他已經撐不下去了。  
恍惚間，他感覺時間在無限地拉長，而當他察覺時那張臉已湊得太近，James幾乎感覺他要印上一個吻－－  
他被摔回了牆上。  
「管他的。」在劇烈的咳嗽中，他斷斷續續地分辨出男人低喃的幾句話。  
「我們就是兩條互舔傷口的狗，」  
「所以……」

  
「誰在乎呢？」

 

他胸口的衣服被人攢緊，將他半拖半扯地拉進了玄關。  
那兒有個漂亮的鐵藝玻璃桌，玻璃枱面下方鐵藝圍成的半球空間裡飾著一團優雅的帶枝花飾，Captain拖著人走上去後一個側摔就將他摔上了桌面。James被下墜的撞擊震得蜷起了身，又被立刻扯直了手臂。  
「咱們來給你的Steve弄個禮物吧。」Captain湊到他耳邊低語，然後在他伸手想抓住自己時將那兩根手腕一起扯過了頭頂：「等他回來，我會綁住他、在他面前操你，讓你射到他的臉上、讓他看看他的前摯友是怎麼被有著他臉的另一個男人操到再也射不出來。」  
他說著，粗暴地扯出James的皮帶繞過桌下的一條桌腳、再緊緊縛住James的雙腕。當扯出Ｔ恤下擺時James插在腰後的槍掉了出來，Captain一把將它揮下桌去，然後毫不猶豫地從中間扯下一條布來，徹底毀了那件頗有厚度的秋季長袖。

James沒花太多力氣在掙扎，他早就試過那麼做了，可想掙脫這個力氣數倍於自己的戰鬥高手，不如省些力氣讓自己好過點。他的雙腿對著前門的方向大張著勾在男人肩頭，身子崩成一道顫抖的弧，正隨著Captain緩緩插入的動作痙攣－－James無比慶幸今天中午時對方已經徹底操開了那個小洞，所以當Captain直接用姆指勾開它捅進來時並沒有出血－－但那仍然非常、非常痛。  
Captain在開始律動的同時俯下身舔咬起他的胸口，那兒早就被痛楚逼出了層薄汗，可久經調教的身子仍然在劇痛之中品味出了快感，當Captain扯著他的頭髮逼他後仰、讓他仔細看看頭頂前方從廚房門玻璃上映出的影像時，James徹底被上頭那個皺緊臉蛋卻看起來仍在乞求更多的自己氣得哭出聲來。  
「看看你的樣子，婊子。」Captain吐出的毒霧還在強暴著他的耳朵：「比在那個溫暖的休息室裡還要敏感，你有多期待他能看見你浪盪的樣子？嗯？」

「我只是……嗯！」James試著在頂撞的空隙間反駁，卻被故意加重的挺動撞得碎成一段段。他抬頭失神地望著頭頂的水晶吊燈，想著早上同一個男人開心地將他抱在懷裡笑得開朗的畫面，思考著這一天到底怎麼變成這樣的？

「你就配在我身下被我操，別還幻想著有別人。」Captain沒看他的臉，打從他插進他的體內開始就沒再直視過他的眼睛。金髮男人像是發狠又在同時躲避著什麼，腰臀聳動間就只是猛地將臉埋進James被迫大敞的胸前和頸窩裡。「今天換作是他也會這麼做的。猜猜當你射他臉上的同時他會不會也交待在褲子裡了？可他連你的手指都碰不到。他只能看著，然後明白自己錯過了什麼。他會鄙視你，一個被別人弄髒過、蹭上味道的婊子，然後他也就只配被我殺掉了。」

他抬起頭，惡狠狠地笑著扯住James的頭髮：「看，我替一個James報了仇了呢！」

「哈……嗯……這就是……你想到能做的唯一……唯一一件事？嗯？」James努力順著自己不穩的呼吸回嘴。打從被帶回另一個世界起他就幾乎沒再經歷過如此痛苦的性愛，或者……好吧，他得承認，本來就沒有什麼性愛。

Captain拖了一個月才終於將他們的關係說對了一遍：  
他們本來就是兩條互舔傷口的狗。  
這不過是一場場同床異夢的交易而已。

不管是一個月前的那一夜，或者中間的那一整個月。

而如今一切攤開，現在發生的也就不過是一場單純的強暴。

James被某下直直對著前列腺的輾磨弄得哼出了聲。對方被他的話撩起了性子，開始對這具被操熟的身子使起手段折磨。而這一切都在意料之中。  
這是做出決定時必然伴隨的失去。  
他只希望這不包括另外一些他無法失去的部份。

 

 

 

性事自此變得磨人，Captain一改開始時發狂似的急躁：他似乎又穩下了情緒，在懲罰似地重重給了他一記後完全停下了動作，將自己從那個濕熱的小洞裡退了出來。  
他近乎平靜地掃視著桌上的James，就像一頭獅子在欣賞已經到口的溫暖血肉。然後他開了口。  
「你想知道我能做到什麼？你知道我曾經希望怎麼做嗎？」金髮男人說，將James的雙腿大大地拉開成了V字形提起，讓賁張的性器一次次地磨過汗濕的臀肉：「在你問我讓我講講Hydra的那晚起，我想過如果今天你在我心中不是一個Bucky，如果把我們認識的那一晚當作單純的初遇、沒有Bucky、沒有你我中間隔著的任何那些似是似非的鬼影，那我們間的那些談話也夠當作從陌生人到朋友間的坦白階梯了。而我想著管你心裡是不是還想著那個Steve，也許只要我夠努力，我能得到你，真正的得到你－－不是作為一個Bucky，或許就是一個Yasha與Captain也行。我真的這麼想過。」  
男人說著，在James睜大地雙眼前將性器再次一點一點地推進了那個微張的小口。「－－我知道我確實不擅長那個。我就沒機會去練熟它。」

他開始就著穴口淺淺地插入、抽出，插入、抽出，讓抽出時輕輕地「啵」聲在開闊的玄關中色情地迴盪著。「然後現在好像也沒什麼關係了。不管我怎麼想，你做出了選擇，你們兩個都做出了選擇。而你選了將我所為之努力的一切付諸流水，就像再次被冰了半世紀，一覺醒來－－一切成空。」

他將肉棒壓深了一些，欣賞著James在敏感點被擦過時，渾身戰粟著閉起眼睛的美景。「所以你說對了一半，這是我第一件想到的事。不過它不是我唯一可以做的事。」  
Captain笑了起來，隨手從James撕裂的衣料中抽出一根布條，將James硬著的陰莖底部輕輕地繫了起來。  
「我會宰了你的寶貝Steve。」Captain一邊紮著胡蝶結，一邊若無其事地說，事完之後還從桌子下方的花飾中拔起一朵細枝的小花，絲毫不理會意識到他要做什麼的男人使勁地掙扎動作，握住那根可憐的肉莖，就將花枝一點一點地順著流水的小孔插了進去。「而他看見的最後景像就是他的寶貝被我操得滿臉淚卻連射也不能射出來的模樣。」  
然後他終於握緊了James的兩隻腿踝，由上而下地、在對方的瞪視中將自己完全捅進了男人銷魂的肉洞裡。

 

 

如果Steve Rogers懷疑過自己是否被安逸的生活磨去了身為軍人的機敏，那今晚他也釋懷了。都還沒靠近到足以看見主廳的那團狼籍，他就嗅到了危險的氣氛。  
好吧，也不能就這麼說－－至少如果是四年多前，他大概不會像現在一樣嚇白臉－－不過畢竟情況不同，那位左右著他心情的對象四年前往往就站在他身邊，碰得到摸得著，而光只是這樣就能鎮住他的心……他忍不住在翻進後屋花園的同時將握著槍的手心湊近胸口。那兒還帶著James狠狠撞上來的疼痛感，兩小時前發生的一切不是夢的鐵證。  
才過了兩個小時……Steve努力地告訴自己要穩住，這不是胡思亂想的好時機。James在屋裡，由是他沒讓Rumlow像從前一樣將車開進屋前車道。他不能冒上任何在事情結束前就再度失去他的風險。

不，他沒奢望過能獲得James的原諒。  
他只是沒法再忍受失去他的下落第二次了。  
這座宅邸是個光鮮亮麗的幌子，為了表現親民與信任，Steve每晚將座車開進這兒和鄰居打招呼，然後一週至少有一半的時間這名前少將參議員會從地下室的密道被載離開，回到某個如今只剩下一人居住的雙房公寓裡真正地睡著。他每週花上幾個小時珍貴的休息時間打掃那間小房子，想著總有一天、當一切落幕，他會將舊友的身份恢復，然後以曾經友人的身份將這個對方貢獻遠超自己的地方奉還原主；或者，James再不肯接受他的東西，那也許他能留著這裡，在某個不能成眠的夜裡說服自己至少還留著這點回憶。  
一切都是值得的。他能這麼對自己說。  
可現在，Steve發現自己什麼也想不了了。他不敢去想進了屋裡可能會看見什麼。他不敢想，只能靠著雙面間諜的軍旅生涯遺技，俐落地從總是留條縫的三樓走廊窗戶翻進屋中，繃緊神經往還亮著燈的客廳挪去。

他聽見了金屬與磁磚的刮擦聲和男人的低語。

那規律的撞擊聲令他的心又提到了噪子眼－－說話的聲音可以分出現場有兩個人，其中一個似乎是咬著牙又將嘴埋在布裡說著什麼，那聲音奇妙地熟悉；而另一個，Steve一秒就認出了是James。但……  
他認不出James發出的聲音。  
不，他認得出來。  
他當然認得出來，只不過答案太過痛苦，所以Steve的腦子直接忽略了那個選項。  
他麻木地步向光源，然後從樓中樓的長廊上頭看見了眼前彷彿他最深沉的惡夢成真的場景－－

相似又不同，他的腦子在看見的一瞬間回到了六年多前的那條船上。  
當他帶著Zemo借給他的小隊闖進紅骷髏的船、撞開那個小房間，他的James就像現在這樣地正被那群禽獸按在那兒侵犯。  
那一天他臉上的表情Steve一生都無法忘記－－而現在它再次出現在他的眼前。  
而侵犯著對方的男人長著一張自己的臉。

James顯然被折磨了很長一段時間，隨著那個男人大力的挺動他已經幾乎叫不出聲音來了，但他仍然啞啞地哼著，在男人蹭過他體內某個好地方時拉成半聲被掐斷的嗚咽。  
而那個男人－－Steve緩慢地意識到，那就是Rumlow傳來的照片裡的那個男人，帶走James的罪魁禍首－－正將唇埋在James被迫扯直的臂膀邊，貼著他的耳朵獰笑著說著什麼話。  
然後James會聚起力量使勁地搖頭、再被對方殘忍的挺入動作震得縮起頸子來。  
他顫抖著讓左手也一起幫忙握穩槍。  
他不能忍受這個……不能是這樣，即使這場景曾在他的幽夜春夢中出現過無數次也不能化諸現實。  
他深吸一口氣，凝神，將槍口對準某個最合適的位置，開槍－－

 

 

 

子彈射住地面的巨響將Captain從幾乎陷入瘋狂的交媾中驚醒，他本能地側頭閃過James被貫性帶著彈上來的手臂，抱著人滾下地面。

 

「立刻從他身邊滾開，我不會再說第二次。」

 

熟悉中帶著些許違和感的嗓音從頭頂傳來，Captain忍不住翹起嘴角，故意抓緊了James的腰又挺撞了幾次，才在低啞的哭叫聲中抬眼向聲音的來向瞟去：「怎麼，等不及排隊了？」  
他瞇眼冷笑，看著另一個世界的Steve槍口一顫不顫地對著自己緩緩下了樓，將人往懷中一摟便站起來又回到了桌前，心裡鄙夷地想著James怎麼會看上一個鬍子留起來整個老了五歲有的辦公桌空架子。  
「我理解你，Steve Rogers。我走過數十個平行世界，每一個世界的Steve Rogers都沒法真的放下他的Bucky。」他蛇一樣的眼神跟著男人轉，嘴裡還慢條斯理地嘲弄：「而你就裝那一副老好人樣子吧！你逼得你的Bucky得掛上紅燈給人操，碰都不肯碰他一下。至少我肯，」他低下頭，將James的臉一掌托起、挖開雙唇便就著手指舔了進去。「那麼你沒資格擁有他了，」色情的濕吻聲響在空曠的玄關中迴蕩，Captain看著對方搭著板機，卻苦於自己幾乎被James完全擋住而無用武之地的挫敗表情。「看著你錯過了什麼，嗯？」  
「Steve……別開槍……啊……」James顫抖的低喃被又一次深頂撞得粉碎，Captain手指輕輕捏上James的頸動脈，帶著警告地直直望向Steve眼中，將軟在懷裡的人剝了下來，緩緩地轉向面對對方。「丟開槍，不然我現在就殺了他。」  
James拚命搖著頭正想說點什麼，Captain手上微微用力便將那些聲響全掐滅在他的喉嚨裡了。  
鏘。  
Steve扔下了槍，目光陰沉地站直身體望向眼前的另一個金髮男人。  
Captain微微笑了一下。  
「一個世界不能有兩個相同的人，我今晚會殺了你，Steve Rogers，然後取而代之。而作為送行大禮－－」  
Steve不禁皺起眉頭咬緊牙根。  
「Captain……Captain……求你了……」Bucky絕望的請求聲鑽進他的耳朵，可他身後的男人卻堅定不移地忽略了他的苦苦哀求。  
Captain正在將James併起的雙腿緩緩拉開。  
雙腿之間，James的陰莖豎得筆直，顯然雖然精神上飽受折磨，但肉體已然屈服於這罪惡的交媾行為了。那被繫起的頂端已漲成紫色，當Captain每一動都痛苦地抽動著又溢出一點兒黏液，而那個興奮大張的小孔－－

那裡頭被插著一朵白花。

他連在夢中都不敢褻瀆的對象被包裝成一件情色的禮物，情潮流溢的身軀上包著殘破的衣衫。

而那長著自己臉的混帳甚至只扯開了褲頭拉鍊而已。  
「我給你最後一次機會。」那個混帳又說話了，此時Steve才猛然醒覺到自己竟然盯著那朵顫巍巍的白花盯直了眼。  
Captain定定地握著那雙蒼白的腳腕，緩緩退了出來，不顧懷中人無力的掙動，向眼前的自己遊說道：「來，上來享用他。」  
Steve睜大了眼。  
「我知道你想要他。我也是你，不論你裝得再怎麼像，你的眼神騙不了我。」Captain想起了客廳一角跌在地上的相框。「你一直用和我一樣的眼神看著你的朋友，從前是，現在也是。」  
懷中的James突然不動了，Captain強壓下胸中涌起的酸意，低聲勸誘著：「來，上他，然後我會殺了你，代替你永遠陪在他身邊。這樣一來你也就什麼都不必擔心了。」  
讓他看看你的真面目吧。Captain陰暗地想著。而我們既然半斤八兩，少了哪一個就都一樣了不是嗎？  
「我不可能那麼做。」Steve沉聲道，如要吐出火焰的雙眼直直地盯著Captain閃動的藍色眼眸。「James被強迫過，很長的時間－－我不可能變成他們當中的一個。不管你怎麼說。」  
「喔？」Captain哼笑起來：「但你讓他在那條破巷子裡被所有付錢的人操。你要回答『因為那是他願意的』嗎，哼？」  
「我別無選擇。」Steve低聲道，終於在進入房間後第一次將雙眼對上James的目光：「Zemo借了當時什麼也沒有的我軍隊去攻擊紅骷髏的船，我欠了他人情，那是筆不能不還的血債，他唯一向我要的就是你。我只要得到你的消息就得告訴他，所以我只好『什麼也不知道』。」  
James愣愣地看著他，像是完全聽不懂對方在說些什麼。可Steve想著也許這就是最後了，而如果一切就得那麼結束，至少他希望這能夠彌補點什麼－－  
Nat曾經說過，自己是傷James最深的那個人。

那就還給他吧。

他己經將最後的文件交出，Pierce倒定了，他的任務擔子已然卸下，這條命如果能換得Bucky平安，那也值了。  
Steve想著。那給了他勇氣，他將眼睛再次盯回James眼裡，大步向前走去。  
Captain向下瞟了眼他的檔部，覆在James耳邊的嘴唇彎起一個嘲弄的角度：「你看見了嗎？他喜歡你這個禮物。」  
James在他懷中的掙扎動作又劇烈了起來，同時偏過頭垂下眼去。他不想見證這個——不論Steve是不是因為自己的模樣而性起，這都說明不了什麼。四年前他推開過自己，那結論就已經很明顯了。而他知道Captain說的是真的：一旦Steve碰了自己，他就會殺死他。  
而Steve在他腿間停下。四年來頭一回，他又站在了James面前，那麼近——  
James忍不住又轉回頭來，他沒法說服自己不見Steve最後一眼。即使發誓讓他付出代價，即使恨不得揍花這張背叛了自己的臉，他仍然想見他，想了那麼久。  
而他眼睜睜地看著Steve凝視著自己的眼睛跪下了身。

Captain在James身後僵住了動作。

「我說了我永遠不會變成他們中的一個。」Steve對他說著，然後低下頭。

花莖擦過尿道的強烈刺激令James哭叫出聲，緊接著他的東西被一個燙人的濕潤洞穴吮了進去——

他爽得失了會神，當終於能穩住呼吸時，一低頭他就看見了那頭金髮。

 

Steve在替他口交。

 

他沒有像Captain所要求的那樣進入他，而是用那雙修長的帶槍繭的手溫柔地搓弄著他的雙球、動著頭部，替他緩解被束縛了一晚上的慾望。  
James抖著手臂向前傾身，輕輕讓手指穿過那頭微長的金髮。Steve抬頭望向自己的眼中是全然的愛戀——偏偏在這個時候，偏偏晚了那麼多年——然後再次將自己深深吞入，直到鼻尖碰上James柔軟的耻毛。  
James發現自己溢了一臉的淚。  
他忍下幾乎就要直接過界的慾望將努力取悅自己的人捧開，陰莖滑出那張微微腫脹的紅唇，在臉頰邊帶出濕亮的水光。  
「你在做什麼……」你為什麼要為我做這個……？  
Steve仍然叉開雙腿跪在他面前，帶著水光的藍色眼睛溫順地垂下。「我知道自己對你做了不可饒恕的事，Buck。我知道我現在對你做的一樣罪無可赦……但沒關係的，Buck，過了明天你的通緝令就會撤消，比我預計的早了一點，但……也許也正是時候。」  
撒消？James僵住了。「你做了什麼？」  
而在他身後，Captain皺眉思索著，突然像想通了什麼似地瞪大雙眼。  
而Steve卻沒有直接回答這個問題。他看了看那個黑洞洞的槍口，又對上James疑惑的面龐：「我曾經說過，我從來沒有後悔過加入Hydra，那是必要做的事。因為那年，害你在大海上行踪不明的是Hydra……可讓我救了你的也是Hydra。」

「Hydra的口訓：『砍掉一個頭，就會長出兩個。』Hydra有無數個頭，施密特是一個，Zemo是另外一個。」  
「我在你失踪的第三天就衝進了警局，他們不敢說得太多，但也算給了我線索。我找上了Brock Rumlow，由他牽線搭上一直看施密特不順眼的Zemo，Zemo恨你，但更想得到施密特所有的勢力，所以他安排我從軍，加入他勢力影響下的軍團，花了好幾個月替我查找施密特的訊息、同時打通關節弄到攻擊施密特的船的許可，前提是之後你得替他工作贖殺父之罪。」  
「我知道你一定恨透了Hydra，而我加入其中才發現Hydra已在所有階層佈下根系。加上Zemo一直沒有完全信任我——你的願望是不可能實現的，Buck。」他低聲道，將雙手像等待閱兵的士兵一樣地背在身後：「如果你一直待在我的身邊。」

James消化著他的話，對照著曾經發生的一切，腦中盤踞的痛苦謎團漸漸拆散了開來——

 

那一晚。Zemo像是掐著時間走進來的時機。並未第二次帶人來趕盡殺絕的Brock Rumlow。一直保持清潔的房間。Steve手機裡的照片。

 

「要真正的拔起Hydra，我得變成最強的那一頭蛇。」Steve輕聲道，「——我願意為此付出任何代價。」  
「很感人，Steve Rogers，」Captain冷冷的聲音從James背後傳來：「但真正付出代價的顯然不是你，你現在才要開始付出代價而已。站起來。」  
不等人站好，Captain已經粗魯地將James的身子提起來向前壓去。Steve慌忙扶住友人跌進懷裡的身子，同時感覺到好友因為身後人再一進的侵入而疼得蜷縮起來——  
「你他媽——」  
「Steve……」James痛苦的低喃打斷了Steve試圖攻擊的動作。他低頭，那把曾經直直指著自己的槍如今頂在James的腰眼上，而不遠處Captain那根赤紅的巨物正一點一點地頂進James被使用得太狠而紅腫的小口。  
「Steve……」James又叫了他，被縛住的雙手緊緊扯住了他的衣襟：「別反抗他……你……我們都打不過的……就……讓我……」  
那些虛弱的低語很快被撞擊為不成聲的嗚咽。Steve瞪著那把隨著震動漸漸蹭出紅痕的槍口，狠狠咬緊牙關將James棕髮凌亂的頭顱抱進懷中，小聲地安撫著：「沒事了……Buck……我抓著你呢……」

他不知道還能怎麼辦了。每當他受不了想做出反抗時，手指才微微鬆，James扯住自己前襟的手指便警告似地用力收緊——他懂得James的動作，他當然懂他的Bucky。而他不能不管那把槍，他多希望它能像幾分鐘前那樣指在自己頭上——那是他等待很久的一顆子彈，雖然不是Bucky親手送來的，但也好過那麼指在Bucky身上。  
他只能狠狠地瞪著眼前莫名其妙地長了自己的臉的另一個男人——  
Captain也正在狠狠回瞪著自己。那張與數年前的自己幾乎一模一樣的臉上帶著一抹狠戾囂張的笑。

「我給過你機會了。你沒把握。」他冷笑著向他低吼，將槍口挪上James脊椎的正中央，低下頭悄聲對他道。「看，我讓你的Steve抱你呢！」  
James被那句話帶來的想像刺激得低吟起來，他的身體太習慣身後人的疼愛，而Steve正抱著自己的現實則讓他情動得幾乎無法自己。他想向Steve說出那句話，那句即使已傷透了心可卻真真切切在他腦海中藏了半輩子的話，可是－－  
「Steve、Steve……他不會殺……不會殺我，你……」他收緊手指，在令人渾身穌麻的頂撞中一點一點兒地往上攀，直到完全蓋住對方的上身，才放鬆下來將腦袋枕上Steve的頸邊。「你得專心，找機會……逃……」

他們都已經失去那個機會了。

現實冷冰冰地擺在那，他擺了Captain一道，將他孤獨地留在這個世界，而不論原因如何Steve也都已經與Hydra糾纏得太深。

他只能希望Steve今晚能全身而退，而Captain……Captain的事他會負起責任想法子解決的。

Steve只覺得全身的血液都在往腦裡衝。

他能感覺到隨著撞擊一下下擦過自己的身軀有多麼情動，硬起的乳頭一遍遍地刮過他被抓得凌亂的襯衫，而James的陰莖在對方完全插入時就釋放了－－可現在它又一點一點兒地挺了起來，正隨著那些吹進自己耳邊的好聽喘息聲不由自主地抽動著。  
James他……其實並不討厭那個正在享用他的男人嗎……？  
抱著James身子的雙臂又收得緊了一些，他能透過懷裡的溫暖身軀感覺到那深深插入的撞擊力道有多麼的殘忍，可James喉嚨裡的聲音是那麼的愉悅……  
「Steve……」幾乎像過了一輩子那麼久，Steve才像大夢初醒似地注意到James在喊著他。身後的頂撞速度忽然加快，從他的位置能清楚地看見那根充血發紅的器官正打桩機似地狠狠幹進他心愛的人的身體裡。James被那速度弄得皺眉，難耐地扭起了身子。  
「Steve……求你……」他一生的好友從自己的頸窩邊轉過頭，那雙帶著水氣的鋼藍色眼睛求懇似地望著他欲語還休。「幫……幫我……我快……」  
Steve抖索著將手向下滑，緊緊握住了James硬得流水的性器。

而Captain卻在此時一把扯住James被汗打濕的棕色長髮！

「你敢不敢……你敢不敢對他說實話？」不顧Steve憤怒的低吼，Captain手指抓緊了便一把將人向後扯彎起了身子。

姿勢的變換似乎帶給James某些意料之外的刺激，他的身子明顯地顫了一顫，微張的紅唇邊涎水止不住地溢了出來。「不……Captain……不要再……」  
「你寧願被他一直當成個婊子也不打算把那句話說出來嗎？」  
Steve怔了一下：他剛才是不是聽見了一聲哽咽？  
不給他機會確認，Captain的下個動作讓他將剛才的一瞬動搖全都拋到了腦後——他扯著Bucky的棕髮，將他向下按到了自己的褲頭。  
「那就做你擅長的事吧，婊子。」Captain的話聲恢復了冷硬。「讓你的Steve知道那天我在你的房裡是怎麼被你款待的。」  
James啜泣著搖頭，又在幾次瘋狂的深頂後終於抖索著唇側過臉去。  
Steve感覺到一個柔軟的東西慢慢地拉下了他褲頭的拉鍊。他急著想退後，卻被Captain作勢上膛的動作和James勾住他褲頭的手指一齊阻止了。  
「沒事的，Steve……」James低啞著嗓子輕聲道。「你知道……我很擅長這個。」  
當那根溫熱柔軟的舌頭劃過他內褲包裹的陰莖，Steve終於顫抖地閉上了眼睛。那是他無數不為人知的春夢中最過份的段落。James被他按在身下，用唇舌服侍他粗脹的分身——他從不敢真正去想那個畫面，那比將對方抱在懷中疼愛還要過份無數倍，但……

但此刻James正在那麼做。不是什麼春夢，是現實。

這個認知讓Steve的東西快速地變得更粗更紅，在James用牙齒拉開衣服的束縛時直直地彈到了他的臉上。

Captain該死的笑聲還帶著粗喘。「瞧，他多期待。你的Steve在期待著你給他吸呢！你還在等些什麼？」他忽地減緩了插入的動作，轉著腰像在尋找什麼，然後James就軟了身子完全垮了下去。

他掙扎著又攀住Steve的腰帶，將唇湊近那根熱燙的陽具，伸出舌頭慢慢地纏上它的柱身。淫靡的水聲混著Captain偶爾使勁頂入的撞擊聲響在寬廣的玄關中迴盪升騰，三個人的呼吸都漸漸變得粗重起來。  
Steve在James張口將自己使勁吞到底時終於伸手抓住了那頭柔軟的棕髮－－它們黏在James臉上的模樣讓他挪不開眼，他放輕了力氣梳過那一絡絡的髮絲，忍不住在腦海中想著要是Bucky是自願這麼做的就好了……  
James像是感應到了他的呼喚般抬眼飄過，豔紅的眼框默默地注視著他的眼睛，又很快垂下頭去，轉著脖子輕柔地吮起他的肉棒。Steve怔愣地看著那一瞬間奇特難解的眼神，直到Captain又一下重重的頂入、嗆得James咳嗽的震顫差點讓他直接交待在對方的口中。  
「咳……Captain……等等，我不……唔！」

才說了一半的話在另一個男人又突然粗暴起來的動作中被咽回了喉間，Steve猛抬起頭向Captain怒目而視：「你他媽不能溫柔一點嗎？」  
但Captain連看也沒看他，男人全副精神全都在身下被操得不停發抖的James身上，可能從讓James給自己口交開始就沒錯開過眼。  
「……所以你那麼喜歡他。」Captain低聲道，就著頂入的姿勢伏下身，將唇印在James濕透的肩胛之間：「這就是你在心愛男人面前情動時的模樣。」  
那個字令另外兩個男人幾乎同時暫停了動作，而Captain伴著低吼的又一次挺腰讓James無聲地尖叫著高潮了－－差不多同一時間，被他痙攣著絞緊的另外兩人也被一齊逼過了界。  
James在Steve的襯衫上蹭去被操出來的淚水，大口喘息著抬頭去看還沉浸在高潮餘韻中久久無法平息的男人－－兩道目光撞上的同時就一齊轉了開來，當情慾散去，所有横亙其間的複雜現實重又坐回了最優先的位置。  
James遲疑地坐起身來，開口。「Steve，我……」  
一隻握槍的手擦過他的臉頰同時拉開保險。

 

「掰掰，『Steve Rogers』～」Captain歡快地勾動板機。

James使盡全力向Captain的手臂撞了過去。

 

 

 

子彈理入玄關另一頭的雕花木柱，而James則因為被縛住了雙手沒法保持姿勢，被慣性帶得滾落了地面。  
Captain怔愣一下忙回過頭確認——James沒事，他側滾了半圈後就撐坐起來了——再回頭時手槍已又對準了退了半步就想往James的方向跑去的Steve。  
「啊哈，別想——」  
「別開槍，否則我也會開槍！」

Captain咬了咬牙：他受夠這個了。

今晚第Ｎ次，他被一個Bucky拿槍對準了腦袋。  
「你可以賭賭咱們誰快，親愛的。今晚都第幾次了？我也是會從錯中學的。」他拿腔拿調地嘲諷道，勾緊了板機。

「我知道，可我打賭這絕對是今晚的第一次。」

「Buck！」

另一個Steve的驚呼讓他狐疑地將眼睛往旁挪了挪——James的槍口並沒有指著他，而是貼緊了自己的下顎。是那把早先被撥到地上去的、James自己的槍。  
James的手指在發抖，然而聲音卻是穩的。  
「而且我還不必和你比速度。」他在說話，眼睛卻沒有看著自己。「一旦你開槍，我也會這麼做。你動手的瞬間我就能轟掉我自己的頭。我很樂意這麼做。」  
他們兩人都已經不再看向自己了——Steve顯然急得失了分寸，可當他一動，James的手指就向下勾，而眼睛還緊緊地盯著那雙和自己一模一樣的藍眼睛。  
「你也一樣……Steve。十秒內，如果你還沒踏出這間屋子，我就開槍。」男孩的眼中還有殘留的水霧，目光中碎掉的是某些Captain無法明白但顯然足夠Steve瞭解的東西。那個男人垂下雙眼來，苦笑著點了點頭。「如果……這是你想要的。」  
他又深深望了James一眼，抬腳走向門口。  
而不必看James的表情Captain都明白：這一次，Steve確實不會回來了。

 

James搖搖晃晃地從地上站了起來，攀上他早已不穩地垂落的手臂，將那把槍和頂在自己下頦的槍一起收了過去。Captain失神地望著地面，期待著一顆穿心而過的子彈，卻聽見它們被人幾下拆解開，然後摔進房間角落的聲響。  
當棕髮男人抖著唇吻上他的臉頰時，他低下頭來捧起那張不斷被淚水重新沾濕的臉頰，輕聲對他道：「為什麼……你那麼愛他。」  
「他是我的兄弟、我的家人……如同骨肉的另一半。」他的Bucky閉起眼睛，再睜開時連最後一絲星火也己覆滅。「我沒法原諒他……但也永遠沒法眼睜睜看著他死去……而他現在可以好好活著了。」  
「可你為什麼還在這裡？」Captain被那樣的目光刺得別過眼去，悄聲道。他想說那麼你也走吧，或者你贏了，我就是看不得你看著我卻沒有看著我，然而他什麼也講不出，最後還是閉了嘴。  
James搖了搖頭，張開雙手環住他的肩。「我把你留在了這個世界，你是我未完的任務啊……」  
Captain靜靜地望著懷裡的男人：「可你並不愛我。」  
「就像你看著我時，永遠都會想起你真正的Bucky。」James答，側過頭將臉埋進男人的胸口。  
Captain緩緩地點點頭，將人一把包進懷中。  
「……我覺得身為另一個Steve Rogers，有個猜測我得告訴你。」

Steve步下大門口的台階。  
深夜的清新氣息浸透了他的全身，剛剛才發生的一切像是一下退成了許久之前。他知道他不會再踏進這座宅邸了。他知道這次他得永遠踏出Bucky的生活了。就像他策劃過的其中一個結局一樣。  
明天是他的最後一戰，他會揭發Pierce十年來都身為Hydra最高統治者之一的罪行，以及這數年的時間裡，他所記錄下的所有身在政府與民間、盤根錯結的Hydra勢力蛛網。在James的第一支錄像公佈的時候，他就將一切證據都拷貝了一份、暗暗交給了Nick Fury，那個死遁後藏在地下的間諜頭子，這樣就算自己期間有所不測，那麼一切還是會照常在明天的朝陽昇起後公諸於世。而隨從Hydra兩位首領、犯下無數罪行的Steve Rogers也會在真相公開的同一時間自首，如他所應得的一般接受審判、入監服刑。  
他曾經幻想過也許當一切真相大白，那麼Bucky還能在得回身份後來監牢裡看看他……而那果然只是個幻想而已。  
他親手造就得這一切，在推開那雙手並選擇了緘默的那一刻就已經註定。  
即使他腦子裡面所想的自始至終都只有保護Bucky永遠遠離Hydra而已。

但，誰能說他沒有私心呢？

如果他更無私一點，他應該帶著那些解釋的話語進墳墓。而他知道自己腦海中有一個穩秘的部份還是期盼著能看見Bucky能聽進那些解釋、回到自己身邊……  
思及此，Steve心中甚至有一點兒釋然：至少，看來Bucky不會需要單獨面對恢復身份期間的繁瑣事務。那個男人……那個長得和自己一模一樣的男人，不管是從何處出現、又表現得怎麼粗暴殘忍，顯然都對Bucky相當上心。最重要的是，Bucky似乎也對他——  
不，別再去想了。  
他停下腳步，使勁搓了搓臉。  
他早就沒資格去為此嫉妒了。  
明天——

「Steve Rogers。」熟悉得詭異的聲音從背後響起，Steve心中打了個突，小心翼翼地回過頭去看時，卻見那個Captain雙手放在Bucky的肩上，將他向自己的方向輕輕一推。  
Bucky顯得有些不知所措，頻頻回頭確認了一陣後，才大步向自己走來。  
Steve來不及管住自己的雙手，它們就將撞過來的好友整個人包進懷裡了。  
「怎麼了……怎麼回事？」他忙不迭問著，將人拉到身後仔細地檢查著，又頻頻回頭狐疑地搜索那人身上可能的武器藏匿處。  
Bucky打開他的手，順勢扯住對方的袖子：「Captain向我解釋過了，他說你可能在想……想去自首。」  
啊，該死。Steve長嘆了口氣。他忽然有點懷疑那個男人是不是某個邪惡加乘版的自己了，否則怎麼會把自己的想法摸得那麼熟？  
「我得為自己做的事付出代價。你也說過的。」  
Bucky抓著他的袖口點了點頭。好一陣。  
「……我等你回來。」他低聲道。  
Steve忍不住勾起笑容。

遠遠看著草地燈映著車道上融成一團的兩個人影，Captain失神地嘆了口氣，騷了騷失去另一個人的體溫後漸漸發寒的手臂。  
好吧，這才是……正確的。在他將自己的Bucky送入死路的那一刻，他果然就不再值得一個Bucky了。  
他抬頭望了望薄霧漸起的夜空。  
他又剩下一個人了。  
就像在被冰凍半世紀後清醒的那天一樣。只是這回，等再久也不會有另一個Bucky來到自己的身邊。  
一個不再進入春天的世界，永遠的寒冬。  
這就是他應得的下場。  
他退入房子的陰影中，想著得去找個暫時的落腳處。  
也許，就替James消滅一下這個世界的Hydra——

「Captain！」  
身後傳來呼喚，來自兩個差不多同步的人聲。  
他回頭。


End file.
